


Opposites Attract

by shttykawasflatass



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kageyama - Fandom, anime - Fandom, aranojiro, karasuno - Fandom, tendou - Fandom, ushijima - Fandom, weeb - Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Manga & Anime, Oral Sex, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Tendou Satori, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, Smut, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 68,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shttykawasflatass/pseuds/shttykawasflatass
Summary: You're the pretty girl, the one everyone wants to be around but you've been having a hard time finding new friendships in your school. Your two best friends decide to throw a party so you can make new relationships since you've been struggling during the school year. You meet a nice guy who's personality is completely different to yours; introverted, quiet, closed off and doesn't know how to express him emotions. You manage to bring the best out of him. But something happens and your life is about to take a huge turn just when you think everything's alright. What will you do?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Ojiro Aran/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tendou Satori/Reader, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

You, Tendou and Ushijima had been best friends since childhood. Your families lived in the same small neighborhood so it was inevitable that you were going to meet each other. You and Tendou had always been more alike than Ushijima. Ushijima was always the intimidating child, although he never meant any harm. You and Tendou were social butterflies. You'd always bully Ushijima and Tendou about how they were shorter than you, until high school. They both grew to be over 6'0 while you had been stuck at 5'7 since the end of middle school.

Going to a mixed school allowed you to make new friends much easier, but although you had been going to Shiratorizawa for almost a year, you were still struggling.

"(Y/N)-chan" Tendou called you as you started off into space during lunch break, "Are you feeling okay? This school year has been rough on you hasn't it."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Every time I feel like I'm gonna make new friends I get scared a shy away. I don't know what's happened to me. I think I've lost my touch!" you sniffled as you burst into fake tears.

"I know what you mean. But don't worry, this isn't even a great school for making new friends. Everyone is so worried about their good grades and sports scholarships that no one wants to make new relationships outside their cliques." Ushijima added.

"Yeah, plus everyone's a bunch of weirdos" said Tendou.

You and Ushijima look at him blankly as if you say " _it takes one to know one"._

 _"_ What?" Tendou replied. "That's beside that point. The point is, it's almost the end of the school year and no one has thrown any parties. Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?!"

"Yeah... I am..." Ushijima started. "I should stop bringing eggs to school cause they get cold really quickly"

"Ushijima, what the fuck no!" You laughed. "No one cares about your stupid eggs. Tendou, you should totally host a party! This would be a great way for you guys to see your friends from other schools, and for _me_ to make new friends."

"Exactly" agreed Tendou. "What do you think, Wakatoshi-kun?"

Ushijima looked up from his eggs, completely startled as if you and Tendou had three heads.

"Were you even listening?" you asked, slightly irritated.

"No, I'm sorry, but I think my egg is moudly" Ushijima sighed.

You and Tendou look at each other then immediately burst out laughing, trying to hold it in so Ushijima could mourn in peace over his egg.

The bell then rang for the final lesson of the day.

"Okay you guys, meet in the usual place?" you asked.

"Yeah, we should go to a cafe after school to properly plan out this party" said Ushijima. "(Y/N)-chan, please don't be late this time."

"Fine, okay, I'll try, but it's never my fault."  
  
  


\------  
  
  


You walk into the sports hall after your last lesson and find Ushijima and Tendou practicing volleyball together. You always meet them there after school so you can walk home together.

"You guys ready to go?" You asked, peeping your head through the hall entrance.

"Took you long enough." sneered Tendou.

"I'm sorry my last lesson went over time, I was actually supposed to stay for a detention but I managed to make a deal with my teacher. I'm giving her my homework tomorrow cause I said I have an urgent work meeting at home."

"That's-" Ushijima started.

"And no, Wakatoshi, technically I didn't lie. Anyways let's go."  
  
  


\------  
  
  


You, Tendou and Ushijima all walk to your local cafe and sit at a table near the window. Ushijima pulls out his notepad.

"Okay, let's brainstorm then" you begin. "First things first, where are we having it."

"Realistically, Tendou's place. He definitely has the biggest house." says Ushijima.

Tendou gives off a small, humble smirk. His parents were always rich but he kept it very confidential because he didn't want people taking advantage of him.

"Cool, write that down," you reply. "Next, is there a theme, when is it, what time is it, who's coming and can people stay over after the party."

"I don't want a theme cause if I say the theme that I want nobody will come," Tendou chuckled to himself. "Probably from 7pm until late, so yeah, people can stay over. I'll just open up the guest rooms."  
The three of you sat in the cafe for the next few hours until just before 7pm.

"So I'm in charge of making the food, Tendou you're a raging alcoholic so it's only right for you to be in charge of the drinks, Wakatoshi, you're in charge of the plates and cups and shit like that. Is that okay with you guys?" You confirm.

Ushijima and Tendou nod in agreement.

"Do you know who you're inviting Tendou?" Ushijima asks.

"Everyone in the volleyball group chat, right?"

"Even Tsukishima?"

"Uhhhh-"

You can't help but sit between Tendou and Ushijima, confused. You were never able to go to any of their tournaments because one week or another you'd go and visit family members.

"Who's Tsukishima?" You finally ask.

"One guy from one of our tournaments, he goes to Karasuno high school, not far from here." says Ushijima,

"Who else goes to Karasuno?"

"That short ginger boy I was telling you about, the one that's like 5'4 but jumps higher than 6'2. Him and his friend ran into me one time when I was on a jog, so I invited to come and look at our school."

"Oh, Shoto... Sholo... Shoyo! Hinata Shoyo, right? Yeah, you've told me about him and that crazy setter Kageyama. I've met Hinata one time, I'd be surprised if he remembers me. You should totally invite them."

"Hinata would definitely come, he loves parties. Kageyama, I'm not so sure. It's a miracle if you see him outside of school, all he ever does is play volleyball." Tendou sighs.

"Doesn't matter, invite all of Karasuno, it would be a nice gesture."

You finish up your brainstorm and Tendou creates a group chat and messages everyone the details of the party happening in a weeks time. The three of you then make your way home.

*******************

"Kageyama-kun, you're not quite yourself today. A lot of your sets have been very lousy, you can see Hinata is trying hard." said Coach Ukai.

"Did you hear that Kageyama! Sensai sees that I'm trying, you hear that!" Hinata jumps.

"Boke, Hinata!" Kageyama yells as he kicks Hinata's back. "I'm sorry, Sensai. I don't know what's been going on with me, my motivation has just been really shitty lately."

"Are you sure you want to continue volleyball?" Ukai asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes, definitely, sir. I just don't know what's happening now. I swear I'll be fine by the time we come back next academic year"

"Well alright, if you say so. You're lucky we don't have a proper game for the next few months. I hope you get better soon, Tobio-kun."

"Thank you, Sensai."

The clock strikes 7pm as Kageyama and Coach Ukai finish their conversation. Coach tells everyone to tidy away the equipment, then they can go home as he leaves to go and take his shift at the store. Suddenly everyones' phone receives a message. It's Tendou's group chat.

_"hey guys, im hosting an end of year party, you know just to relieve everyone's stress of exams and practice and shit. ive attached the details below. bring drinks and weed if you want, my parents won't be home."_

_*link attached*_

"Tendou's having a party! THIS IS SO EXCITING, I'M SO GOING!" Hinata screams.

"Wait, he invited me? That's weird" Tsukishima said bluntly.

"Maybe he's finally warming up to you." Yamaguchi giggled.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

" _Gomen_ , Tsukki."

"Or maybe he felt sorry for you and didn't want to leave you out of the group chat." Kageyama sniggered.

"Fuck you. I don't care, I probably won't go anyways," Tsukki said, rolling his eyes and walking towards the exit, Yamaguchi following behind.

"Who else is invited?" Daichi asked.

"Everyone, I guess," replied Asahi, "This group chat has so many people in it, let's see, Bokuto, Akaashi, Terushima, Iwaizumi, Oikaw- OIKAWA? What the fuck? Anyways, Kuroo, Kenma-"

"KENMAAA!!!! I GET TO SEE KENMA AGAIN!" Hinata celebrated as he jumped in front of Kageyama, who quickly swiped his ankles causing him to fall.

"Boke, Hinata!"

"I think we should all go, it should be fun." said Sugawara. "A lot of our friends would probably want to see us. It's a chance to have some fun outside of volleyball."

Kageyama kisses his teeth.

"AND A CHANCE TO FIND SOME PRETTY GIRLS," sings Nishinoya.

"I will go but my loyalties will forever lie with Kiyoko." Tanaka says with his hand over his heart. "I love you, Kiyoko."

"I don't care." Kiyoko responds as she's stepping out the door. "But Suga's right, we should all go, it _will_ be fun."

Kiyoko waves goodbye as the team thinks hard about what they want to do.

"Well, you've still got about a week to come up with a decision, I know me and Daichi are going." Asahi says breaking the short silence.

Tanaka, Noya, Suga and Hinata nod in agreement as everyone finishes tidying the sports hall and goes home.

\------

Later that night, Kageyama receives a text from Hinata.

**Hinata**

_hey have you made a decision, are you coming to Tendou's with me it will be fun!_

**Kageyama**

_no_

_\------_

Throughout the entire week, Hinata didn't once forget to bug Kageyama and Tsukki about Tendou's party to the point where they eventually caved in.

_Karasuno GC_

**Hinata**

_Daichi-san please tell Tsukki and Kageyama they should come to the party_

**Tsukishima**

_ur snitching on us to Daichi? im definitely not coming now_

**Kageyama**

_I second that_

**Daichi**

_you're both coming or I'll make you guys bench warmers for the next tournament_

**Sugawara**

_seriously Daichi? not the bench warmers_

**Kageyama**

_can you even do that?_

**Daichi**

_don't ask me questions_

**Tsukushima**

_fine, i'll go_

**Kageyama**

_same_

You, Tendou and Ushijima had been best friends since childhood. Your families lived in the same small neighborhood so it was inevitable that you were going to meet each other. You and Tendou had always been more alike than Ushijima. Ushijima was always the intimidating child, although he never meant any harm. You and Tendou were social butterflies. You'd always bully Ushijima and Tendou about how they were shorter than you, until high school. They both grew to be over 6'0 while you had been stuck at 5'7 since the end of middle school.

Going to a mixed school allowed you to make new friends much easier, but although you had been going to Shiratorizawa for almost a year, you were still struggling.

"(Y/N)." Tendou called you as you started off into space during lunch break, "Are you feeling okay? This school year has been rough on you hasn't it."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Every time I feel like I'm gonna make new friends I get scared a shy away. I don't know what's happened to me. I think I've lost my touch!" you sniffled as you burst into fake tears.

"I know what you mean. But don't worry, this isn't even a great school for making new friends. Everyone is so worried about their good grades and sports scholarships that no one wants to make new relationships outside their cliques." Ushijima added.

"Yeah, plus everyone's a bunch of weirdos" said Tendou.

You and Ushijima look at him blankly as if you say " _it takes one to know one"._

_"_ What?" Tendou replied. "That's beside that point. The point is, it's almost the end of the school year and no one has thrown any parties. Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?!"

"Yeah... I am..." Ushijima started. "I should stop bringing eggs to school cause they get cold really quickly"

"Ushijima, what the fuck no!" You laughed. "No one cares about your stupid eggs. Tendou, you should totally host a party! This would be a great way for you guys to see your friends from other schools, and for _me_ to make new friends."

"Exactly" agreed Tendou. "What do you think, Wakatoshi-kun?"

Ushijima looked up from his eggs, completely startled as if you and Tendou had three heads.

"Were you even listening?" you asked, slightly irritated.

"No, I'm sorry, but I think my egg is moudly" Ushijima sighed.

You and Tendou look at each other then immediately burst out laughing, trying to hold it in so Ushijima could mourn in peace over his egg.

The bell then rang for the final lesson of the day.

"Okay you guys, meet in the usual place?" you asked.

"Yeah, we should go to a cafe after school to properly plan out this party" said Ushijima. "(Y/N)-chan, please don't be late this time."

"Fine, okay, I'll try, but it's never my fault."  
  
  


\------  
  
  


You walk into the sports hall after your last lesson and find Ushijima and Tendou practicing volleyball together. You always meet them there after school so you can walk home together.

"You guys ready to go?" You asked, peeping your head through the hall entrance.

"Took you long enough." sneered Tendou.

"I'm sorry my last lesson went over time, I was actually supposed to stay for a detention but I managed to make a deal with my teacher. I'm giving her my homework tomorrow cause I said I have an urgent work meeting at home."

"That's-" Ushijima started.

"And no, Wakatoshi, technically I didn't lie. Anyways let's go."  
  
  


\------  
  
  


You, Tendou and Ushijima all walk to your local cafe and sit at a table near the window. Ushijima pulls out his notepad.

"Okay, let's brainstorm then" you begin. "First things first, where are we having it."

"Realistically, Tendou's place. He definitely has the biggest house." says Ushijima.

Tendou gives off a small, humble smirk. His parents were always rich but he kept it very confidential because he didn't want people taking advantage of him.

"Cool, write that down," you reply. "Next, is there a theme, when is it, what time is it, who's coming and can people stay over after the party."

"I don't want a theme cause if I say the theme that I want nobody will come," Tendou chuckled to himself. "Probably from 7pm until late, so yeah, people can stay over. I'll just open up the guest rooms."  
The three of you sat in the cafe for the next few hours until just before 7pm.

"So I'm in charge of making the food, Tendou you're a raging alcoholic so it's only right for you to be in charge of the drinks, Wakatoshi, you're in charge of the plates and cups and shit like that. Is that okay with you guys?" You confirm.

Ushijima and Tendou nod in agreement.

"Do you know who you're inviting Tendou?" Ushijima asks.

"Everyone in the volleyball group chat, right?"

"Even Tsukishima?"

"Uhhhh-"

You can't help but sit between Tendou and Ushijima, confused. You were never able to go to any of their tournaments because one week or another you'd go and visit family members.

"Who's Tsukishima?" You finally ask.

"One guy from one of our tournaments, he goes to Karasuno high school, not far from here." says Ushijima,

"Who else goes to Karasuno?"

"That short ginger boy I was telling you about, the one that's like 5'4 but jumps higher than 6'2. Him and his friend ran into me one time when I was on a jog, so I invited to come and look at our school."

"Oh, Shoto... Sholo... Shoyo! Hinata Shoyo, right? Yeah, you've told me about him and that crazy setter Kageyama. I've met Hinata one time, I'd be surprised if he remembers me. You should totally invite them."

"Hinata would definitely come, he loves parties. Kageyama, I'm not so sure. It's a miracle if you see him outside of school, all he ever does is play volleyball." Tendou sighs.

"Doesn't matter, invite all of Karasuno, it would be a nice gesture."

You finish up your brainstorm and Tendou creates a group chat and messages everyone the details of the party happening in a weeks time. The three of you then make your way home.


	2. Chapter 2

It's the day before Tendou's party and everything is pretty much ready. You, Ushijima and Tendou are in your room going through everything that should've been bought already, in case there was anything that was missed.

"Okay, alcohol, soft drinks, candy, I've made a bunch of food as well, I'll drop that to your house later on tonight or tomorrow morning. We got the cutlery, cups, plates... plates... WAKATOSHI-KUN WHERE ARE THE DAMN PLATES!" You scream.

"I knew there was something I was forgetting." He said with a guilty look on his face. "Me and my egg apologise."

Ushijima holds up a egg with two eyes, a moustache and a large smile, all drawn on in sharpie marker.

"Wakatoshi what the fuck is this?" You glare.

"It's my pet egg, I drew it earlier."

"Hang on, it looks kind of cute, let me see." You signal for Ushijima to hand you his egg, when suddenly... *CRACK*. You throw Ushijima's egg into the window, leaving a runny yolk stain for him to clean up.

"Wakatoshi-kun you had ONE job, ONE, and you spent that time drawing faces on eggs." You tried so hard to keep a serious face, but the sound of Tendou cackling in the corner of your room made you break. "I want that damn egg cleaned off my window by the time I get back from the store, because now, thanks to one person, I have to waste gas driving, when this could've been done earlier this week. I still don't know how the hell you expected guests to eat with no plates."

You grab your wallet and your keys and head straight for the supermarket.

"She's kinda scary." Tendou said after the front door slammed.

"I second that." Ushijima replied.  
  
  


\------  
  
  


The supermarket is full of people and you were already getting tired of shopping on your own. You have already finished shopping for everything that you needed to, so you decide to buy essential foods and look around for anything that would be useful at a party.

You then walk into the milk isle where you hear two boys arguing.

"Kageyama let's go! Your favorite milk brand isn't here, I'm tired."

"Boke, Hinata, I know they have it, I saw it here like two days ago!"

You can't help but giggle to yourself, but mind your business as you walk past them. Hinata looks in your direction and you immediately recognize him. You don't say anything first because you wouldn't want it to be awkward if he didn't remember you.  
"(Y/N)-CHAN?! IS THAT YOU?" Hinata shouts as he walks towards your shopping cart.

"Oh my goodness, Hinata you remember me? I didn't want to say anything in case you forgot who I was!" You reply, with a huge smile on your face.

"Don't worry, I never forget anything!"

"Then why are you failing your classes," Kageyama chuckled, still trying to find the milk he was looking for.

"Shut up, Kageyama." Hinata snapped. "Anyways, how are you? What are you doing here?"

"I go to Shiratorizawa. I'm just doing some shopping."

"So you know Tendou and Ushijima?" Hinata asked.

At this point, Kageyama realizes he can't find his milk and looks up. Both of your eyes immediately meet each others for a split second, then you look away.

"Yeah, I know them, they're childhood friends."  
You can still feel Kageyama staring at you, but you didn't want to make it awkward, so you introduce yourself.

"Hey, I'm (Y/N), nice to meet you." you say as you bow respectfully.

Kageyama's eyes were still stuck on your face until Hinata hit him in the gut.

"Oh... oh... uh... hi. Kageyama Tobio." he replies, falling over his own words.

You shoot a sweet smile at him, while he tries to stop staring as if he's just seen an angel.

"So what are you shopping for then?" Hinata asks.

"Tendou's party tomorrow. Ushijima forgot the plates, so I'm doing his job for him. They're both at my house right now."

"Oh, so you're going to Tendou's party?" Kageyama asks, finally snapped out of his daydream.

"Yeah, we only thought about this like a week-ish ago. It was really last minute. I hope you guys are planning on coming, it would be great if we could get the whole group chat to come."

"Yeah we're definitely coming. If you need any help we can always come in earlier and set up with you." Hinata suggests.

"Omg, I'd love that, I should take your number down so I can call you." you said.

Hinata raises his phone to find out it's dead and immediately rolls his eyes.

"Shit. My phone is dead. Sorry (Y/N). Unless..! You can take Kageyama's number, and I can get it from him later. If that's okay with you?"

You and Kageyama shyly look at each other and smile.

"Yeah, I'll take your number." You said boldly.

You and Kageyama exchange numbers while Hinata waits patiently.

"I'll call you tomorrow if we need any help. See you later."

You wave goodbye as you head towards the tills.

"She's gorgeous." Kageyama says with a straight look on his face. His body is frozen while he's still holding onto his phone.

"Huh?" Hinata spins around quickly and tries to wave his hand in front of Kageyama's face.

"I'm scared to message her. What if she doesn't need any help? What if she doesn't call? What if her phone number stays in my phone until we grow up and she gets married? WHAT IF SHE MARRIES USHIJIMA?! I can't let that happen, Hinata."

"You're an idiot, first of all. Secondly, if you think she's pretty then message her first, or wait to talk to her in person at Tendou's party."

"You're right. Ew... you're right..? Let's go home."

******************

It's the day of Tendou's party. You pull up to Tendou's house with the rest of the things he needed.

"There's so much to do, why didn't we start earlier." Tendou whined.

"I told you we should've started at 10am but you said no, so that's why we all overslept." you snap.

"We're not gonna get all this done on time, the guest rooms aren't even ready yet." Ushijima adds.

"Hang on, I can message Kageyama and Hinata, they'd be willing to help set up." you remember.

Ushijima and Tendou look at you as if you've grown horns.

"Message... who?" they ask.

"Kageyama and Hinata. I met them at the store yesterday and I forgot to tell you. I even got Kageyama's number."

"Woah, woah, woah, why are you going so fucking fast? What's next, you're getting married?" Tendou screams as he tries to process everything.

"It's not that serious, Tendou, it was just a nice gesture. If you don't want me to message him then I won't, but we definitely can't get everything done before your guests arrive."

"I think it's a good idea, Tendou, we could do with the extra hands." Ushijima agrees.

"Shut up, Miracle boy, I'm having a heart attack right now. But please, contact Kageyama and Hinata and ask for help."

"Alright."

 _Kageyama_ _Tobio_

**You**

_hey Kageyama it's (Y/N). if its not too much work, we could really do with some extra help. Tendou's not very organised. Hinata can come as well x_

**Kageyama**

_sure thing (Y/N) its no problem i'll tell Hinata and we'll make our way in 10 minutes_

**You**

_thank you so much x_   
  
  


__________   
  
  


Hinata and Kageyama meet up and begin making their way to Tendou's house, Kageyama deep in thought.

"Kageyama-kun, what's wrong?" Hinata asks, a bit concerned.

"(Y/N) sent me an _x_. Twice! I thought it was a typo the first time but she did it again."

"Kageyama, she's just being nice, _x_ means _kisses._ "

"Wait... so (Y/N) wants to kiss me? Already?!"

"No, dumbass, it's just what girls put at the end of their messages to be friendly. Me and Hitoka send them to each other all the time, but I know she likes me."

"So, (Y/N) could end up liking me?"

"No, Kagey-... actually... she could. If you really want a relationship with her you should go for it, after all she is literally so beautiful."

"HEY, IDIOT, THAT'S MY FUTURE GIRLFRIEND YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"Sorry, but I'm serious, she's a very pretty girl. So if you actually want to pursue a relationship with her then you need to act fast because I'm sure as soon as everyone gets into Tendou's house tonight, you'll barely get any space to talk to her. Guys would definitely be all over her."

"Now you're getting me nervous, you dumbass. I will get to talk to her, and you're gonna be my wingman so DON'T fuck this up or I'll kill you."

Hinata and Kageyama finally make it to Tendou's house and knock on the door. You open up for them and tell them to come inside.

"Thank you so much for coming, these two idiots can't do anything even if their life depended on it." you say with a sigh of relief. "Can I get you guys anything to drink at all, I'm going out to the corner store."

"Nothing for me, (Y/N)," says Hinata.

"Hey, Kageyama did you find the brand of milk you were looking for yesterday?"

"Oh shit, you heard that conversation? No I didn't find it."

"The corner store around here has literally everything, I could take you there if you want?" you suggest.

"Oh... um..." he starts.

"Yes, he'd love to go with you because when he doesn't get enough calcium he gets cranky-" Hinata jokes.

Kageyama kicks Hinata in the back then follows you out of Tendou's house, towards the store.  
  
  


________  
  
  


You and Kageyama walk towards the store wondering who's going to talk first.

"I like your braids. They really suit you." Kageyama started.

His compliment took you by surprise, and made you blush a little. You chuckle nervously and start playing with the ends of your hair.

"Thanks," you respond as you shoot a flirtatious smile.

You both get into the store and go straight towards the milk isle. There you find the milk Kageyama was trying to find.

"Finally!" he sighs. "Can I get anything for you at all, you know, as my way of saying thank you?"

"You really don't need to, it's fine," you giggle. "I just need a crate of eggs and some juice. Wakatoshi has this weird egg obsession and I lost a deal so I have to get all his eggs for the next 2 weeks."

Kageyama laughs as you both head towards the tills, then walk back home.  
  
  


_________  
  
  


Back at Tendou's house, everything seems to be getting into shape. You and Kageyama set your groceries down before Hinata and Tendou walk up to both of you.

"The guest bedrooms still need to be prepared in case anyone wants to sleep or have... never mind. (Y/N), can you and Hinata please sort the rooms out upstairs." Tendou asks.

Hinata and Kageyama quickly glance at one another and read each others' faces.

"I have to use the bathroom, is it okay if Kageyama takes my place, I can do something else when I come back." He slyly exclaimed.

"Sure, if that's okay with you Kageyama?" asked Tendou.

"Uh... yeah, it's cool."

You and Kageyama go upstairs to the guest bedrooms. You both arrange the bedsheets and replace old covers with cleaner ones, clean the private en-suites, vacuum the carpets, fold the washed blankets, you know, just the usual. You do this to all four guest rooms. After all the rooms had been sorted, you both collapse on the bed, exhausted. Kageyama sits up and looks at you.

"What?" you ask, touching your face to check if there's anything on it.

"It's nothing, nothing."

You narrow your eyes seductively, then get up and stand in front of him, your knees touching one another. He looks up at you. You stare at him as if to flirtatiously interrogate him. Kageyama begins to get nervous, trying to avoid the eye-contact you instigated. You bend over, moving closer to his face."

"Really, nothing?"

"Oh my god, erm... it's... uh... I just think you're really beau-"

In that moment, the door swings open suddenly and Ushijima is there, standing in the doorway. You jolt up and both you and Kageyama stare blankly at him.

"(Y/N) where are my eggs." He asked with a stern look on his face.

"They're next to the juice on the island, in the kitchen."

"I checked, no they're not."

"I swear to god, Wakatoshi, can you not see anything?" You sigh, as you grab Kageyama by the hand and lead both him and Ushijima downstairs "I'm so sorry, Kageyama, we should go downstairs now. Ushijima, if I find those eggs before you, I'm calling off our deal."

You, Ushijima and Kageyama make your way downstairs and end up finding the eggs. At this point, it's 6pm and the party is starting soon. The house preparation is finished. You, Hinata and Kageyama leave to go home and get ready.  
  
  


_________  
  
  


"Me and (Y/N) nearly kissed today." Kageyama stated as he walked home with Hinata.

"What? Already?! Who instigated it"

"She did. She got really close and was asking me what I was thinking about. I was sitting on the bed and she leaned over me, she was like 2 inches from my face. I think she was flirting with me, I kind of got a bon-"

"Woah, la la la la la, I don't need to know that." Hinata quickly interrupted, sticking his fingers in his ears. "But you do seem to like her you should make a move at Tendou's party. But I _have_ said it's gonna be difficult to get close to her. The guys have never met her before and she's beautiful."

"Okay stop telling me that, I know. Let's hurry up and get ready, I don't want you to make us late."


	3. Chapter 3

You've only got an hour to get ready. This isn't going to be easy. You're a girl. Girls typically take longer to get ready. You want to make a good first impression. Dress casual, but not too casual, dress sexy, not like a hoe, well, maybe... THE POINT IS, you want to look amazing, not for anyone in particular... but just amazing. You find your knitted, bodycon, black dress.

"Shit, I haven't seen you in forever, I can tell you're gonna be a bit short but it's okay, I'll wear booty shorts underneath."

You slip into your little black dress and immediately fall in love with yourself all over again, the way your dark skin looks against the dress, the way it hugs your figure. You feel good with the dress accentuating your curvaceous ass, and shrinking your waist so that your figure looks like the perfect hourglass. You run your hands over your entire dress, when you stop at your thighs.

"Wait... can I twerk in this?" you ask yourself out loud.

You turn sideways to the mirror and bend, shaking your hips from side to side while your booty ripples like water. You felt amazing, you looked amazing. You finish your makeup within minutes, put on your favorite lip gloss and you're ready.

"Okay, let's go get drunk."

__________

You walk across the road to Tendou's house. The time is 6:30. You knock on the door. Tendou already knows it's you. Each of you have your own signature knock.

"People should be arriving in the next half an hour or so. I think everyth- wait you look so good (Y/N)!" Tendou exclaimed. "Wakatoshi-kun, come and see (Y/N), she looks so fine!"

"Oh my goodness, Tendou, stop..." you start blushing.

Ushijima comes downstairs already ready.

"You look amazing, (Y/N)."

"Thanks, Miracle boy." You tip-toe and give both Ushijima and Tendou a kiss on their foreheads before going to the kitchen and checking if the food is okay.

At 6:50pm people started flooding through the doors.

"HEY HEY HEY, BOKUTO IS HERE!" Bokuto screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Bokuto-san, you don't have to yell, the music isn't even that loud." Akaashi replied, already sick of his bullshit.

By the time it was 7:00, majority of the people invited had showed up.

"Kenma, you're gonna have to put that game down eventually. Why don't you talk to me instead?" Kuroo suggested, as he reached to take Kenma's console from his hands.

Kenma hissed and attempted to bite Kuroo's hand. "I'll come off the game when Hinata gets here, otherwise I'm staying on this. You dragged me here so you will have to deal with my shit."

___________

You look around and can't see Hinata or Kageyama at all. It's 7:30. _Where are they? Is Kageyama not coming anymore?_ You check your phone to see if you received any messages from either of them. Nothing. _"But all the Karasuno team are here? Even Tsukki!"_ You thought. _"Did something go wrong? Should I call? But what if i seem desperate? Shit. Stop thinking so hard, it's not that serious. They're not your boyfriends you idiot."_ You brush the thoughts aside and continue with the party. You go and sit down in a corner and vibe to the music on full blast, when two guys come over and sit next to you.

"You must know who I am already." one said.

"No, I'm sorry, I have no idea who you are." you replied trying to make out if he was serious.

"Oikawa, introduce yourself you asshole, she's gonna think you're a creep now." Iwaizumi said as he slapped the back of Oikawa's head.

"Iwa-chan, are you my mother?" Oikawa said as he started cracking up.

You couldn't help but let out a laugh too.

"Anyways, I'm Oikawa."

"Oikawa as in Oikawa Tooru? Wait I do know you. You're the one that Ushijima always tells me about."

"Why am I not surprised, I'm so loved."

"Uh no, he just says you should've come to Shiratorizawa."

Iwa bursts out laughing. 

"He'll never let you forget that, anyways you can call me Iwa."

"I'm (Y/N), nice to meet both of you."

As you, Iwa and Oikawa get to talking, more people started to crowd around you.

"Tendou, Ushijima, you never told us that you had such a pretty ass friend," Terushima said as kissed your hand while staring directly in your eyes. "Is she taken?"

"No, I'm not," you chuckled.

"I might have to take that space then," Kuroo said pushing past Terushima.

"Kuroo, you can't claim what's not yours." Bokuto said as he came and put his arm around you.

"Bokuto-san, don't be weird, that's not how you introduce yourself to a girl. I'm Akaashi, and you are definitely beautiful. I don't know your name right now but I'd be willing to call you my girl." Akaashi said as he intertwined both of your fingers.

There was a chorus of _oooh's_ as he spoke. Iwaizumi dapped Akaashi.

"That was fire."

"Get in line asshole." Terushima replied, jokingly.

"Do y'all wanna take this outside? Cause I can fight each one of you for her." Kuroo said taking off his jacket.

"Let's go then." Bokuto agreed.

They all burst out laughing causing you and everyone around you to laugh as well. You felt comfortable and welcomed. _"What was I even scared about?"_ You thought to yourself. In that moment, Hinata and Kageyama walked though the door. Kenma immediately looked up from his game and ran over to Hinata.

"Hinata, I didn't think you would make it!"

"Of course, I had to come. Let's go get food, I heard (Y/N) made it.

________

Kageyama walks behind Kenma and Hinata as they head towards the kitchen.

"How am I supposed to talk to her. The guys are all over her." he said to Hinata with his head resting on his palms.

"I told you this already, this is why we should've come earlier. Less people would've been here and you would've had more time to spend alone with her."

"HINATA, IT WAS YOUR FAULT WE'RE LATE. YOU COULDN'T FIND THE RIGHT SNEAKERS!"

"Who are you talking about? (Y/N)?" Kenma asks looking up from his game. "Kageyama, if you like her I'd say just go and talk to her, but it seems like you already have competition."

Kenma points over to where you're sitting. You're on the sofas giggling, while Aran has his arm around the back of your seat and Suna is passing you a blunt.

"Shit, Kageyama, (Y/N)'s already found Aran, step up your game or she's gonna be his wife and not yours." Hinata said trying not to laugh.

"They look so good together, I hate this. I won't get any time with her."  
In that moment you look over and see Kageyama and Hinata in the kitchen. You excuse yourself from your conversation and head over to where they're standing.

"You guys cameeee!" you scream as you wrap your arms playfully around Hinata's neck causing his cheek to be squashed against your boob. "I didn't think you'd make it."

You turn over and lock eyes with Kageyama who had just tried to play off staring at your ass. You notice and give him a playful look. Then go in for a hug. You raise your arms to place on his shoulders while his hands go towards your waist. His hands caress your lower back while you teasingly trace the back of his neck with your nails. You don't see it but Kageyama and Hinata glace at each other. Kageyama, still hugging you, sexually rolls his eyes back and smiles at Hinata who is signalling for Kageyama to grab your ass. He makes a jokingly annoyed face, until both of you look at each other shyly and smile.

Hinata catches on that you and Kageyama want to be left alone with each other. "Uh... Kenma, why don't we go see what game Daichi and Suga are playing on the TV." He says.

"But we just got to the kitc-" he starts.

"Yeah, okay let's go."

Hinata pushes Kenma, leading him towards the living room, leaving you and Kageyama alone.

Finally.

Soon after Hinata and Kenma had left the kitchen, you go and get a drink.

"Hey, you want anything?" you ask.

"No, I'm alright." Kageyama replied.

"You're really not, you seem tense. Nothing that alcohol can't fix. Come on, just three shots each and if you don't want to drink after that then that's it."

"Fine, I'm only doing this cause I like you." Kageyama started then regretted straight away.

You look at him and smile nervously, not saying anything but hand him a small shot glass of Tequila.

"Okay, three, two, one."

You and Kageyama take your first shot together. You could feel the drink burning your chest as it fell. You both laughed.

"Ready for the next one?" You asked picking up the next shot.

Just then Tanaka and Nishinoya walk into the kitchen.

"SO THIS IS (Y/N), THE GIRL EVERYONE'S BEEN TALKING ABOUT! You are so much prettier than I ever imagined. I'm Nishinoya, but you can call me Noya, sweet mamas." Noya screamed, looking up at you.

"You're so sweet." you replied cupping his cheeks in your hands. Noya turned around softly placing his hands on his cheeks as if he instantly fell in love with you.

"I mean you're fine but you're not like my girlfriend, Kiyoko." Tanaka says with a smug look on his face.

"Kiyoko doesn't like you, Tanaka." Tsukishima said as he walked into the kitchen with her and Yamaguchi.

"Tanaka, stop telling people we're dating. You're ruining my market." Kiyoko said rolling her eyes. "I'm so sorry about him, I guess you know who I am now, (Y/N). Kiyoko. It's nice to have another girl in this place. The other girls have been going in and out of the house and it's kinda hard to talk to them. There's too much testosterone, I can't handle it."

You laugh as you respectufully bow at each other. Then Tendou walks in the room.

"We're playing drinking games if anyone wants to join." he says, grabbing a few bottles.

"Yeah, let's go that should be fun." you say urging everyone to go towards the living room. As you're about to walk out you remember you haven't finished taking your shots with Kageyama. You grab him by the hand and look up at him while holding his shot glass.

"Damn, I thought I had escaped." he laughed.

"No way. Three, two, one!" You both take your second and third shot."I hope you've loosened up now, I'm excited for this game."

He playfully rolls his eyes as he leads you to the living room.

_________

"You're cheating, Osamu!" Atsumu yelled at his brother. "You've definitely had sex before! Take 5 shots just for lying you asshole."

"I swear, one day I will kill you, Atsumu. Leave me the fuck alone." Osamu said lifting his glass up to his mouth.

"Don't shout or your saliva is gonna touch me." Sakusa snapped, sitting in the corner of the room.

After Kageyama sits down, you find there aren't any more seats.

"You can come and sit with me." Kageyama said as he held your hand and pulled you towards his lap.

You sit down without any hesitation, put your arm around his shoulders and continue the game.

"Okay, (Y/N), your turn, spin the bottle then pick a card." said Ushijima.

"Ah shit, this could end so badly."

You placed the Tequila bottle on the table and spun it around, just to have it land on you.

"Wait what am I supposed to do with myself." you laughed.

"I have an idea." Terushima whispered under his breath.

"Don't be nasty." you giggled pushing him a little.

"You have to spin the bottle again then pick a card. Each activity needs two people." Ushijima explained.

You spin the bottle again, this time landing on Kageyama. You both look at each other blankly. Then you pick up a card and read it aloud.

" _You and this person must go to a room and spend 7 Minutes in Heaven_ " the card read.

"Kageyama, you trying to switch places just for this round? You look kinda scared. I don't mind taking your place." Akaashi persuaded.

"Uh... n...no...I think I'm okay." he said hesitantly as you both rose to your feet.

You looked up at Kageyama who was looking at Hinata. He was a nervous wreck.

"If you don't want to do it, I can spin it again, it's fine." you say stroking his arm.

"No, I'm fine let's go."

He took your hand and you both headed upstairs alone. The timer started.

________

You and Kageyama walked into the guest room and locked the door. He walked towards you and wrapped his hands around your waist and looked into your brown eyes. You raised your arms and placed them on his shoulders the tips of your nails tickling his neck. You felt his face get closer, so you leaned in and kissed him. Your hands moved to the back of his neck so that your thumbs were brushing against his jaw. Your tongues danced around in each others mouths until you felt Kageyama pull you closer up against his front. He remembered when Hinata signaled him to grab your ass. His hands slowly made their way down your waist, towards your hips, when suddenly he scooped you up and was carrying you. He continued massaging on your thighs while deep in the motion of kissing. He laid you down with your back on the bed. Kageyama takes his shirt off, revealing his abs. You can't help but stare in admiration. He leans over you, with one hand on the inside on your thigh, getting closer to your...area...

"Can I..?" he asked, looking directly into your eyes.

You nod, giving him permission. Immediately his hand made its way to your lingerie, pulling it down to your ankles. His fingers instantly found your clit. It's like he knew what he was doing already. You let out a soft moan, causing him to go faster. You're breathing heavily. You're starting to get hot. Your eyes roll to the back of your head as you finally climax. You helplessly grab his hair as your legs shake uncontrollably. You let out a loud moan.

"Shut the fuck up, they're gonna hear you." he said, covering you mouth with his unused hand. He wipes his other hand on his sweatpants and looks at you in your vulnerable state.

"Are you okay? Can we..?"

"Mhmm..." you agree in a weak voice.

Kageyama pulls his pants down, revealing everything.

"Are you sure we can do this? You're not drunk are you?" he asks.

"No, I'm fine I swear," you assure him.

He puts it in and promises he won't hurt you. He begins moving slowly, then picks his pace up. He lets out a small groan while your eyes roll to the back of your head again. You're panting heavily. The bed is shaking, causing the headboard to creak. Kageyama grabs the bed's headboard and continues pushing up against you. You both forgot about the time. It felt like longer than 7 minutes but you didn't care. You were enjoying yourself, he made you feel good.

"I'm... about... to..." Kageyama starts.

"Me too..."

You both let out a long and loud moan. You're both breathing heavily as he leans over and starts kissing your neck.

"TIME UP YOU HORNY FUCKS!" Kuroo shouts, banging against the bedroom door. "You're lucky we gave you extra you lil freaks."

You and Kageyama look at each other and laugh softly. He stands up and pulls up his pants while you're getting yourself back to an appropriate setting. He walks around the bed towards you and kisses you on the cheek. As you're about to unlock the door, Kageyama smacks you on the ass, grabs you by the back of the neck and turns you round to face him. He puts his hands against the door and looks down on you.

"Do we have to go right now?" he asked, as he started kissing your neck.

"You know I wish we didn't have to." you said pulling his face closer.

"YOU GUYS IT'S BEEN 15 MINUTES! YOUR TIME WAS UP AGES AGO!" Kuroo yells again, banging at the door.

You give Kageyama one last peck on the lips before turning around and unlocking the door. His hand rubs against your ass as you both walk out together.

You and Kageyama join everyone downstairs and you're struggling to walk.

"(Y/N), are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" Kiyoko asked.

You and Kageyama exchange a quick glance and smile subtly.

"Uh... yeah I hit my knee on the door when we were going upstairs." you replied hoping everyone was stupid enough to buy your lie.

Terushima chuckles softly.

"You guys aren't actually buying this are you?" he laughs. "If there's one thing I know more than anything, it's how a girl walks after doing the dirty, if you know what I mean. I know that more than anyone else."

"Duh, you're literally a man whore." Tsukishima added.

"And proud." Terushima agrees. "So what exactly did you guys do?"

"We-" you start.

"None of your business." Kageyama says covering your mouth. "We're not gonna tell them anything. Mind your business."

"Y'all definitely got freaky. It's okay, we won't judge." Aran laughed as everyone agreed.

"I hope you used protection!" Daichi said slightly joking, slightly concerned.

Kageyama looked at you rather scared. He had forgotten to use protection. He was too excited and rushed straight into getting alone time with you.

"First of all, we didn't do that. Secondly, I'm on the pill. You guys are worrying for no reason." you assured.

Kageyama let out a quiet sigh of relief.

________

As the night went on you had a lot to drink. You know how you get when you're drunk. It's very easy for you to get yourself in trouble one way or another. You're a lightweight, so this stuff is unavoidable. Tendou starts playing all the songs that you love twerking to. You're dancing with Noya, Kiyoko and Tanaka. Tanaka's in a dream as Kiyoko is throwing ass on him to City Girls while you and Noya are laughing and recording the moment. Everyone joins you in dancing and you decide that you want to join Kiyoko in throwing it back. Music continued playing and you couldn't help but twerk. Aran came and stood behind you so you ended up dancing on him. Kageyama stood in the door frame between the kitchen and the living room room drinking a cup of alcohol. He saw this and got a bit jealous, but couldn't do anything because you weren't his girlfriend.

"She looks so good." Hinata said as he walked up to Kageyama with a drink in his hand.

"I fucking know that, Boke. I can't even be mad, but I am kinda jealous though."

"Why don't you go dance with her, then?"

"You know I don't dance, Shoyo."

"You don't have to know how to dance. Just get behind her and let her dance on you. Don't make it creepy though, then she'll get scared of you. Look at everyone, they're fine, they're vibin- Tanaka's taking off his fucking shir- TANAKA PUT YOUR SHIRT ON AND STOP TRYING TO KISS KIYOKO. Don't be like Tanaka, please."

"Okay, I think. Ugh, this is so hard. She's so perfect." Kageyama said dragging his hands down his face. "She still makes me nervous even though we've kissed."

"Wait you guys kissed? When? During _7 Minutes in Heaven_?"

"Yeah, that's not the only thing though, I'll tell you the rest lat-"

You walk up to Kageyama and Hinata in the kitchen, stumbling over yourself but smiling. You instantly wrap your arms around his waist and rest your head on his chest and close your eyes while rocking from side to side. Hinata looks at Kageyama smiling from ear to ear. He closes his arms around your back and rests his head on top of yours. You smile.

 _"She's smiling"_ Hinata whispered.

"Why don't you guys come and dance, everyone's having fun in the living room." you ask. "Kiyoko's about to give Terushima a lap dance and I just know Tanaka's gonna cry."

Kageyama and Hinata both agree and follow you into the living room to find Nishinoya comforting Tanaka on the sofa while Kiyoko is dancing on Terushima. You can't help but let out a snicker. Kiyoko laughs as she gets up from Terushima's lap. Kuroo and Bokuto rush over to hype up Terushima who's so shocked he can't even speak.

Kiyoko then walks up to you and Kageyama.

"(Y/N), let's go, everyone's dancing. I'm sure a lot of them are waiting for you. It's so fun, I swear." Kiyoko teases. She looks at Kageyama who quickly looks away and acts like he wasn't listening. You walk over to where everyone is dancing and Terushima is being lifted off the chair by Bokuto and Kuroo.

"Oh my goodness? What happened, is he okay?" you asked, cupping Terushima's face in your hands.

"Yeah, he'll be fine, he just passed out after Kiyoko's lap dance. You should go and dance too, look Aran's right there." Kuroo points to where Terushima was sitting. Aran looks up and holds his hand out signalling for you to come and dance with him, so you do. Kiyoko and Suga start hyping you up while you're throwing it back on Aran. Hinata and Kageyama watch from the side of the living room.

"Kageyama, Aran is stealing your girl. How many times are we gonna have this conversation?"

"You're just saying that cause they're both black, you dumbass."

He blinks with a guilty expression on his face. "Nooo... I'm not... Anyways he's always making her laugh. I mean, if you ask me, I think they're a pretty good match."

Kageyama turns to Hinata smiling, but with lifeless eyes. "Shoyo, you have three seconds to run away, or I'm gonna smash this glass over your head." He immediately takes off leaving Kageyama alone. He then walks back into the kitchen.

"You're not having a good time?" a voice asks from the door.

"Huh..? Oh, hey Wakatoshi-kun. I'm having a good time, it's just-" Kageyama starts.

"(Y/N)-chan, isn't it? I'm not surprised."

"Wha- how did you know?"

"I see the way you look at her, you seem quite interested. Don't let what's going on today stop you from talking to her. She's a social butterfly, I've known her practically my whole life. She gets comfortable with people very quickly, but has trouble opening up sometimes. She won't tell you how she feels until she's 100% sure she likes you. And all this..? This is what happens regularly, she'd always be the one to take me and Tendou to parties, but don't worry she's extremely loyal." Ushijima explained.

"That's what's making it so hard to talk to her. She loves everyone and everyone loves her so I feel like I'd never get a chance to make a move even if I had the guts to."

"So you blend in. Look-" Ushijima points over to where everyone is dancing. "I know this may sound really crazy but we're actually similar. Introverted personalities. (Y/N) doesn't have a particular personality that she's attracted to, if that was the case me and her wouldn't be friends."

"I guess you're right, so she likes someone who isn't afraid to make the first move?"

"Exactly."

"Right... okay." Kageyama grabs a bottle of alcohol and drinks 1/2 of it. "Okay." he pants. "I'm feeling a lot more loose. I'm ready."

"There you go." Ushijima encouraged as he walked out the kitchen. "Also... (Y/N) likes dominance. Do with that information what you will."


	4. Chapter 4

Kageyama walks back into the living room with yet another cup of alcohol and sits down in the corner of the room, trying not to make it obvious he's looking at you. You're laughing and smoking with Suna and Tendou, when you look over and catch a glimpse of Kageyama sitting alone.

"I'll be right back guys," you said excusing yourself from your conversation and walking over to where he was sitting. You lightly hold the back of his neck and bend over to talk to him. "What's up with you? You don't feel like dancing?"

"I don't dance, (Y/N)." He smirked as he looked up at you.

"You don't have to dance, then."

"Wai- what do you mean?"

You seductively pull his arm so that he stands up and you both walk over to the chair Aran was previously sitting on. He knows where this is going. Kageyama sits down and looks up at you, with his eyes already worshiping your figure. He opens his legs allowing you to sit down directly on his lap. Slow, alluring music is playing in the background. You slowly begin to rotate your hips to the tempo of the song while Kageyama watches you in amazement.

"Why the fuck doesn't Kiyoko do this for me?" Tanaka cried to Noya. 

"Why the fuck hasn't this been done to me at all?" Noya replied. "Is this the kind of treatment you get when you're tall? I HATE IT HERE!"

As you're still dancing on Kageyama, you start to feel a poking sensation on your ass. You instantly know what it is.

 _"Shit."_ he says under his breath. _"This is bad."_

He wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you backwards so that his lips are grazing your right ear. "Uh... I need to go somewhere real quick, I'll be back." Kageyama whispers. He lifts you from his lap and plants you on the floor next to Kiyoko, then swiftly takes off upstairs with his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants.

"What's up with him?" Kiyoko asks.

It was obvious you couldn't tell her what Kageyama's reason was for taking off so fast, so you make up a lie on the spot.

"He said he had too much alcohol to drink, he needs to take a break and get it out his system." you lied.

"Oh, right." Kiyoko answered.

_______________

After fifteen minutes of absence, Kageyama still hadn't come back and you're beginning to worry if he was actually feeling ill. You walk towards the kitchen in hopes of getting another shot when your phone chimes with a text. It's him.

**Kageyama Tobio**

**Kageyama Tobio**

_I need you upstairs._

_right now._

You stared down at your phone in confusion, wondering if he had vomited and made a mess.

**You**

_are you okay? are you sick?_

**Kageyama Tobio**

_just come. im in the guest bedroom._

You didn't hesitate to ask anymore questions, as a small part of you felt like he needed your help. You quickly make your way upstairs before anyone notices you've disappeared. You walk into the bedroom to find Kageyama sitting on the bed looking down and breathing angrily.

"Uh- are you o-"

"It's not going down." He said interrupting you. "It's been fifteen fucking minutes and nothing has happened. I can't even go downstairs or it would be too obvious and it would stick out." He stands up to demonstrate what he's talking about. His light gray sweatpants hid nothing. "This is all your fault you know." he said sitting back down.

" _MY_ FAULT?! HOW?"

"Without you dancing on me this wouldn't have been a problem, making it your fault."

"You could've said no..?" You teased. "You never said you didn't like it."

Kageyama looked down and his pants then looked back up at you. "Does it _look_ like I didn't like it?" he snapped.

You laughed as you turned around to lock the bedroom door. You both smile at each other as you walk towards him and hold his face, your thumbs placed at his jaw and your fingers curled around his neck. His heart begins to beat faster as you start to kiss around his ears. He tenses up and rested his hands on your ass, pulling you in closer to signal that he's enjoying the feeling.

"If you needed help you should've just asked for it." You say as you slowly crouch down and get on your knees.

"If I had asked from the start then we wouldn't be here right now." he answers, reaching and turning off the light.

"Just try to keep quiet, okay?"

 _"Ah, shit."_ Kageyama says softly as he pulls down his pants. You stick your tongue out and lick the tip before devouring his dick, whole. He moans loudly as you continue. His legs tremble, wildly. He's grabbing onto your braids like his life depends on it.

You've been going for a few minutes and Kageyama's about to reach his climax.

"Sh... shi-it... (Y/N)... I'm about to..."

Before you know it, he finishes, letting off a loud groan. You get up and rush into the bedroom's en-suite to wash your face, while Kageyama wipes himself with a rag then pulls his pants up.

"Why the fuck are you so loud?" You laugh, walking back into the bedroom, wiping your face with a towel. "I told you to keep quiet."

"How about we switch places next time and see if you can shut up." He replies backing you into the door.

"Is that a challenge?" you ask.

"Only if you make it one."

Kageyama stares down at your lips, inching towards them, when the doorknob starts to rattle. You both look down as someone is vigorously trying to open the door.

"Hello? Is someone in here?" Yamaguchi calls, trying to make his voice louder than the music.

You and Kageyama look at each other.

 _"Shit, it's Yamaguchi."_ he whispers. _"He's gonna tell Tsukishima that we went in a room together again, then I'll never hear the end of it. Then Suga's probably gonna hear about it, then he's gonna tell Daichi then h-"_

You plant a long kiss on Kageyama's lips. "You need to shut up and stop worrying, it's not that serious. I'll just tell him that I'm in here alone, go hide in the bathroom." You turn towards the door and unlock it, peeking through the opening. "Hey, Yamaguchi."  
"Oh, (Y/N), I had no idea you were in here, I'm so sorry." he said with a guilty look in his eyes.

"Aw, Tadashi it's okay, really. What do you need?"

"I'm sleeping at Tendou's for the night, he said I should take my things upstairs to a room, but I don't know which one to go to."

"Oh, it's alright, I'll show you."

You walk out of the room and lead Yamaguchi to another guest room, through the corridor of the second floor. On your way out, Aran catches you.

"Hey, (Y/N), I was just looking for you. I'm staying at Tendou's for the night, are you tryna share the same room? It's cool if you don't want to." He asks, standing in front of the room you were just in. You hesitate. You don't want to seem rude and give him a blunt answer.

"I was actually planning on asking Kiyoko if I could share a room with her, so I don't know. I've also been asked already, so I'll see what happens, I'm really sorry." you respond, shooting a sweet smile at him.

"That's cool, thanks anyways."

Aran watches you and Yamaguchi walk into another guest room and close the door to sort out his luggage. As he's about to leave to go downstairs, Kageyama opens the door that you just walked out of. They both stare with an expressionless look on their faces. Aran turns around so that he is directly facing Kageyama.

"Was (Y/N) in there with you?" Aran asks, folding his arms. Kageyama begins to stutter as he grips the door handle tighter, before he gets interrupted. "She was, wasn't she? So what's up with it, are you guys dating?"

"Wha- huh? Nooo, me and (Y/N) aren't dating, we're just-"

"Good, cause I've asked to share a room with her tonight. She says she was planning on asking Kiyoko, but I just wanted you to know, just in case you guys were in a relationship."

"Oh... you asked her to-"

"And since you're not dating her, then that means I can make a move, right? I mean that's what it looks like to me. You two are just innocently flirting, as you do, it's normal. So I can do that with her too? Look, man, I'm not tryna step on your shoes or anything, but (Y/N) is fine as fuck, so if you guys are even thinking about a relationship right now, you're gonna have to tell me so I can back up, otherwise may the best man win." said Aran.

Kageyama didn't know what to say. He didn't want to say that you two were in a relationship and risk you getting weirded out already, but at the same time he didn't want to say that he wasn't into you.

"Uhh, no, for real. Me and (Y/N) aren't in a relationship. She's all yours. Not... not all yours but... you can make your move, I'm not her man." Kageyama said, then instantly regretted.

"Thanks man. I appreciate it." Aran answered, giving Kageyama a friendly slap on the back then walking downstairs.

He throws his head back and slaps the bottom of his palms over his face, rubbing them into his eyes. _"You're a fucking idiot."_ He thinks to himself. 

******************

"Thank you so much, (Y/N)." Yamaguchi says as you walk out the guest bedroom.

"Aw, don't mention it, you can always ask me anything."

Yamaguchi walks downstairs alone, while you go back and check for Kageyama.

"Tobio-kun? Are you still here?" You call out. There's no reply. You walk into the en-suite but the lights are off and there is no sign that anybody had been there recently. Confused, you walk downstairs and into the living room where everyone is still vibing and having a good time. It's 12am at this point. Kiyoko runs up to you with a rather excited look on her face, pulls you into the kitchen and shuts the door.

"So..?" She asks, prompting you to finish her sentence.

"So... what? I don't get what you're talking about."

"Aran! He told me he was going upstairs to look for you, said he had something to ask you."

"Oh shit, yeah. I was helping Yamaguchi into one of the rooms and he caught me just as I was about to walk in. He asked if he could share a room with me. I told him that I'd give him an answer later cause I was gonna ask if I could share a room with you already." You explain.

"Omg, I wish I knew this earlier. I... er... I'm kind of sharing a room... with Tanaka..." Kiyoko says, slightly avoiding eye contact.

"TANAKA?!"

"Shhhhh!" She says, covering your mouth. "I can't lie, at first him liking me was annoying cause he was always so persistent, but then I realized that he actually really _does_ likes me. Sometimes I'd do things that may piss him off, like when I was dancing on Terushima, just to see if he'd get put off me, but nothing ever changes. I don't even know if I like him back but I don't want anyone knowing that I think he's kind of sweet."

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." You smile.

"Okay, now back to Aran. I've already told him that I'm sharing a room with someone and he knows that it's not you, so what are you gonna do? And what about Kageyama? He seemed to be kinda interested in you after the _7 Minutes in Heaven_ game."

You let out a sigh and slump yourself onto one of the chairs, scratching the back of your neck and crossing one leg over the other. "I swear I never know what's going on with that guy. One minute he's fine, talking and whatever, another minute he just looks so unhappy. You can keep a secret, right?"

Kiyoko nods and sits down next to you.

"The _7 Minutes in Heaven_ was _very_ explicit, and I mean _VERY_. If you know what I mean." You explain. "But even after all that, it's like Kageyama just went back to regular flirting. Then we both went upstairs and got freaky... again... then that's when Yamaguchi knocked on the door. After I helped him, I checked in the bedroom and Kageyama was gone. I would've thought that he would wait for me to get back."

"Huh... Right, I have two things to ask. One, do you think maybe Kageyama may be using you? I'm not saying he is, I swear cause I really don't know but it seemed like he was hesitant to go upstairs with you for the first game, _THEN_ no one saw him go upstairs the second time, and he left the room without saying anything? Sounds kinda weird to me. _OR,_ two, Aran and Kageyama saw each other upstairs when you went to help Yamaguchi? Like I said, I don't know, I'm just giving suggestions here." asks Kiyoko.

Your mind immediately starts running wild with scenarios and nothing seems too crazy to think of. "Oh my god, what if he is using me? I was just trying to make him feel comfortable... shit."

"Hey! (Y/N)! Stop it, you're gonna give yourself a headache overthinking this and jumping to conclusions. If Kageyama hasn't yet asked you to share a room, then tell Aran your answer is yes. If Tobio really did like you, then he would have asked by now, Aran is already making his moves, he seems much more serious about you."

"You're right, Kiyoko. Let's just enjoy the rest of the night. I won't want my head to be filled with so much bullshit when I need to be drinking." You stand up and grab an unopened bottle of alcohol from the kitchen island and wave it around in Kiyoko's face. "We should forget about this problem until it comes up again. As for now, let's go halfsies." You open the bottle and chug half of it down, Kiyoko following after.

"You know what..? I don't think this is enough, (Y/N). We should take Hennessy shots too!"

"I love the way you think!" You laugh.

You both grab shot glasses and take five shots of Hennessy each. Then it starts to hit. You and Kiyoko look at each other and immediately start laughing and falling over each other.

"You know, Kiyoko... *sniff* I never would've thought I'd find a girl-friend like you in my entire life. I love you so much." You cry, wrapping your arms around her.

"Omg, I... I fu- I fucking totally feel the same fucking way... you're now my bestest-est friend in the world."

The both of you pull out your phones and record yourselves smiling and giggling together.

"Let's go smoke with Suna! He...he's go so much weed on him and I need some. He's with Tanaka, Noya, Tendou and Aone." Kiyoko says grabbing your hand and pulling you towards the living room.  
  
  


_____________  
  
  


The kitchen door gets opened and the music is blaring loudly. The pair of you stumble towards the smoking ring formed in the corner of the living room.

"Heeeeey guysss." You say as you sit down on Tendou's lap. "Suna, you got any weed left?"

"(Y/N)-chan, are you good?" Tendou says smiling at you with red eyes.

"I'm fine, my darling." You say as you plant a kiss on his forehead and grin.

"Yeah, I got loads left. Here." Suna passes you a blunt. "I'm warning you it's very strong, so don't get carried away."

"But Suna, you've been smoking all day. You don't look high." Kiyoko giggles as she inhales.

"I always look high, so no one knows when I smoke. It's a gift and a curse. My body's nearly immune to weed."

You and your ring of potheads continue smoking for the next 30 minutes. You and Kiyoko are as high as kites, pupils enlarged and eyes bright red. You're flying. Head empty. When a single thought pops into your mind. You look up and gasp suddenly.

"(Y/N), what's up?" Asks Tanaka.

"Yeah..." You look to the opposite side of the room where the Miya Twins are sitting. "You guys, Atsumu literally has the same face as Osamu."

Everyone in your circle turns towards the twins, agreeing. Noya gasps, nearly falling off his seat. "(Y/N), you're smart as fuck. I don't know whether it's cause I'm high as shit right now, but I never thought that Tsumu would let someone steal his face."

"Yeah, that's fucking crazy! I'd never let that shit happen to me, though." Tanaka said, blowing out smoke.

Ushijima walks over and laughs. "You guys seriously need to sleep. Did anyone drive over here?" Suna and Aone raise their hands, followed by Kiyoko, then you. "(Y/N), you live across the road, you dumbass. You're not leaving this house until tomorrow by the way. I can't have you walking outside in this state. None of you are leaving, it's too dangerous for you to get behind the wheel, right now."  
You all smile at Ushijima, trying to make out as much as you can of what he said. When slowly your eyes begin to feel heavy, then everything goes black.  
  
  


_____________  
  
  


You open your eyes and look around. You're still sitting on Tendou's lap. At the same time, Suna, Aone and Kiyoko open their eyes and start stretching.

"How long were we out for?" You ask, yawning.

"It's 3am. So probably about two and a half hours." Aone replies.

Tanaka, Tendou and Noya wake up shortly after. "Shit, that was a well needed nap, man. I'm never smoking weed ever again." Noya said, rubbing his eyes.

"Stop lying, we all know that you'll be in the park with Suna next week." Tanaka responded. Your head is hurting slightly, but you're finally sober again. Ushijima, Daichi and Suga walk over.

"Alright kids, time to go to bed now. You've had your fun. Even you, party host." Suga said clapping his hands. "Tendou, if it's okay with you, I'm not really comfortable with anyone leaving the house this late. It's not very safe."

"It's cool. Whoever wants a room can take a room and the rest of us can sleep downstairs, I got blankets."

Daichi, Suga and Ushijima all pull each of you up from the sofas. Just then, you see Aran coming towards you.

"Hey, (Y/N), have you-"

"Yes, I will share a room with you." You smile and slyly wink at Kiyoko. Aran smiles back at you and puts his arm around your shoulder. As Suga ushers people towards the stairs, Tanaka playfully grabs Kiyoko and lifts her over his shoulder causing her to burst out laughing.

"Let's go my princess." He says as he carried Kiyoko upstairs.

"See you later, (Y/N), it's okay, this is how I wanted people to find out."

You chuckle as you see Kiyoko's head disappear, when you're suddenly lifted up yourself.

"Let's go, princess." Aran smiled as he raised you above his head. You giggle as you wrap your legs around his waist and say goodnight to everyone.

Kageyama and Hinata watch you as you leave in Aran's arms. He rolls his eyes and walks into the kitchen.

"Kageyama-kun, what just happened? Why aren't you with (Y/N)?" He asks innocently.

"Shit, I don't fucking know, Hinata. Don't ask me stupid questions. I don't know why I find it so difficult to speak to her. I've been trying to spend some damn time with her since we came to help Tendou set up his house but everything is just failing. I spoke to Aran when we were upstairs, and guess what? HE FUCKING LIKES (Y/N) TOO! So that's great news for me to find out! The asshole even told me that he _asked_ to share a room with her. I couldn't do SHIT! I stood there frozen like an idiot while he was asking me all this bullshit about my relationship with her. I didn't even tell him that I liked her either. So Aran's probably upstairs tongue dancing with (Y/N) cause I didn't ask her the same fucking question. But what can I even do? Can I be mad at her? No, cause she isn't my girlfriend and she can do what the FUCK she wants." Kageyama picks up an empty bottle of alcohol and throws it against the wall with full force causing it to smash. Hinata freezes in fear.

"Kageya-" he says, walking towards Kageyama to comfort him.

"Touch me and I'll kill you." he growled.

"I think you need to get some sleep. Right now." Ushijima says walking into the kitchen.

"I don't need to fucking sleep, Ushijima."

"Yes, you do. The alcohol isn't one hundred percent out of your system and it's making you act crazy. C'mon, let's go. We'll talk about this tomorrow." He escorts Kageyama out of the kitchen and into a guest room. "Now sleep."

***********************

"You know how nervous I was to ask you to share a room?" Aran said as he looked over at you in front of the mirror from the bed. "I don't know why, but you're kinda intimidating but that's what I find attractive about you."

"Me? Intimidating? No fucking way." You laugh as you tie up your braids. "I'm _the_ most easy-going person ever I swear. I love making friends."

Aran shakes his head smiling. "You have a resting bitch face, for real. At the beginning of the party I saw you and thought _"Damn, she's fine."_ But then you were on your own and I got kinda scared. You looked like you were frowning at everyone so I panicked. That's why I asked Suna to come with me and talk to you."

"So you think I'm a bitch, then?" You say as you walk over to the bed.

"Wai- no I didn't mean it li-"

"I'm playing," You giggle. You climb into bed and Aran stretches his hand over and pulls you closer. You place your left hand over on his cheek and rub your thumb softly over the temple of his head. He gently closes his eyes and leans in. You copy. Aran's warm skin presses against your face and you feel a sudden rush of pleasure. You kiss him passionately as he lifts you onto his lap. His lips trail towards your chest, gradually pulling down your crop top. You caress his neck as he kisses around your boobs and massages your thighs. You're feeling butterflies in your stomach, you feel happy. He makes you feel good.

"Uhh...(Y/N)..." Aran suddenly whispers.

"Yeah?"

"This is kind of embarrassing, but I've never done... _it_ before. I still don't know if I'm ready."

You stop and breathe for a moment. You already know how to feel.

"Shit, I've ruined the moment already, haven't I? I shouldn't have said that, I'm sor-"

"Aran," You say, stroking his muscular arms. "It's okay, I promise. I wasn't gonna force you to do anything you didn't want, I'm not like that. And plus, that's not something you should be embarrassed about."

He smiles and let's out a small sigh of relief and tilts his head back, making an entrance for you to kiss his neck. Your lips make their way to behind his ears sending shivers down his spine.

"Are you tired yet?" You ask, lifting your head from his neck.

"Kinda. I'll go to sleep when you do." He replies.

You climb off his lap and lay down with your back on the bed then gesture for him to lie down. He slips his hand up your top and lightly grabs your right boob and rests his head on the left. You stroke his head gently, leaving both of you to peacefully fall asleep.

________________

On the other side of the house, Kageyama is awake with his eyes wide open, staring into a pitch black room, only a tiny crack of light coming from the bottom of the door. He sighs and rubs his eyes. _"What the fuck happened? Ushijima probably thinks I'm crazy and if (Y/N) finds out about what happened, there's absolutely no coming back from that. And Hinata, he looked so scared."_ He thought. There was a soft knock. Hinata slowly opens the door and peeps round.

"Uh...Kageyama? Are you still awake?" He asks.

Kageyama's eyes light up before trying to play it cool. "Yeah?"

"It's almost 5am. Don't you know what sleep is?" He snorted. "I came to check on you. I'm sorry for making you shout earlier, I didn't mean it."

"It wasn't your fault,Hinata, it's me that should be apologising." He replied, turning on his lamp and signalling for Hinata to come in and sit on the bed. "I don't know why I got so angry, I'm sorry. I hate seeing (Y/N) with Aran and it doesn't help that he's such a nice, honest guy."

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel? I know it's easy for me to say that cause I'm not the one that likes her, but seriously. Just call her aside and tell her you don't want to keep avoiding your feelings and tell her straight up. Whether she feels the same way or not, at least you've told her." Hinata smiles. "And what's the worst that could happen? Except for the fact that she may laugh in your face and tell you that she's liked Aran the whole time, then five years down the line you find her on Instagram announcing her third pregnancy with him and an engagement."

"Don't make me take back my apology." Kageyama says, picking up his pillow and smacking Hinata over the head with it.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But I'm serious when I say take my advice. I don't know if it'll work but it's worth a try."

Kageyama smiles.

"And don't ever scare me like that again. I really did think you were gonna kill me this time." Hinata says standing up and heading towards the door.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that too. Where are you headed to now?"

"Back to Kenma. We're about to go for round five." Hinata says with an excited look on his face.

"R- round... round five?!"

"Yeah! Kenma's really good. He can go on for ages."

Kageyama stares with a worried look on his face. "Hinata-kun. What are you and Kenma doing..?"

"Uhh... playing video games..? What did you think we were doing?" He replied, laughing and walking out of the room.

Kageyama let out a sigh of relief and sat up on his bed. _"I swear that guy always knows how to make me feel better, I hate it."_ He thought. _"But right now, I need food."_

______________________

Kageyama gets up and heads downstairs towards the kitchen, past the living room where Kuroo, Bokuto, Terushima, Iwa, Oikawa and Akaashi are. None of them looked like they'd been asleep at all. They're wide awake, making jokes and laughing loudly.

"Okay, okay, guess who I am?" Oikawa says. He bends over and begins twerking.

"Bokuto, definitely Bokuto." Kuroo says, almost dying of laughter.

"That's not even accurate, I've never twerked in my life." he says standing up, trying to defend himself.

"True, but you do be thick, though." Akaashi says kicking Bokuto's ass. The rest of them laugh while Kageyama walks down the stairs also snickering at the joke.

"Ayeee, there he is. The Bottle Breaker." Oikawa teases.

"You heard about that already?! How?" He replies.

"Hinata has a big mouth, bro, you know this." Iwa laughs, inviting Kageyama to sit down. He smiles and joins them in the circle.

"So what happened? Hinata told us that you tried to kill him." Terushima asks.

"I bet you it's about (Y/N)." Kuroo jokes.

"Firstly, I was close. Secondly, yes, it is. Her and Aran are sharing a room right now, all because I didn't ask her first." Kageyama says putting his hands around his head and leaning back on the sofa.

"Broooo, that's your girl, right there." Bokuto says.

"Word. I wouldn't let that shit happen to me, though." Adds Oikawa.

Everyone in the circle turns and looks at Oikawa as if to say _"Not the fucking time"._  
"Sorry." He laughs awkwardly.

"I can't even tell her that I don't like seeing her and Aran together, cause what the fuck is that gonna do. We aren't together so she can literally do what she wants." said Kageyama.

"I swear to god, Tobio, if you don't make a move on (Y/N) then I will." Akaashi said standing up. "You literally got to spend 15 minutes in a room with her, and don't think I didn't see her follow you upstairs after she danced on you. Bro, I was so jealous."

Bokuto, Oikawa, Kuroo, Iwa and Terushima all murmur in agreement. "Kiyoko danced on me but I could've had (Y/N) as well, cause two girls is better than one." Terushima said, pretending to daydream.

"Shut up, Terushima. My point is, (Y/N) is a _whole_ baddieand you're letting this chance go cause you're not being forward enough. The truth is I deliberately backed off cause I could see that you were kind of into her, cause not to brag, if I tried, she would be my girl." Akaashi explained.

"He's not wrong," Bokuto added. "This dude is the smoothest talker ever, he can get you to do literally anything and you won't even think twice."

"See my point? I don't lie. So if you don't do it, then I will."

Kageyama sighs. "You're right. How do you even do that?"

"Do what?" Asks Akaashi. "Learn to smooth talk?"

"Yeah."

Akaashi chuckles and looks towards Iwaizumi.

"Don't bother asking, he hasn't even told Bokuto and Kuroo yet. When I got Akaashi to DM my girlfriend last year to see if she was cheating, I asked him the exact same question. He never tells his secrets, and the craziest thing is, his advice is never wrong and his plans never fail. Like ever." Iwa explains.

The group of them continue talking and laughing til 6am, then fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It's Sunday afternoon. After an eventful night before, everyone in Tendou's house wakes up at about 12pm, Noya being first.

"OKAY, WAKE UP YOU LAZY FUCKS!" He shouted, bursting the doors open of all the bedrooms. "I HOPE NONE OF YOU GOT TOO FREAKY LAST NIGHT. AHEM, TANAKA, AHEM, KIYOKO!" Everyone in the house begins laughing as you jump out of bed and run into Kiyoko's room.

"You got so much shit to tell me, girl, grab your toothbrush, we'll talk in my bathroom." Kiyoko gets her toothbrush and both of you head back to your room where Aran is getting up in nothing but boxers. His athletic arms flexed as he stretched beside the bed. You quickly slap your hand over both yours and Kiyoko's eyes.

"Shit, I am so sorry." You say, trying to simultaneously peep through your fingers and drag Kiyoko out.

"It's all good. But (Y/N), don't act like you didn't see me like this last night." He laughed. You removed your hand just to catch him winking at you as he put his sweatpants on. Your eyes widened as you tried your hardest not to blush in front of him.

When Aran left the room, you and Kiyoko finally entered again and headed straight for the bathroom to brush your teeth.

"So..? What the fuck happened? All I remember is you getting carried away by your "king" and that's all I saw of you for the rest of the night." You start.

"Where do I even begin?"

"Wai- wait, wait. First things first. Did you do _it_?"

Kiyoko's eyes grew wider as she quickly shoved her toothbrush in her mouth and started brushing vigorously.

"OH. MY. FUCKING. GOODNESS! YOU DID!" You loudly whispered. "How was it? How was _he_? Tell me, tell me."

"(Y/N). I don't even know how to explain it. It wasn't even close to what I would ever imagine. It was like... is there even a better word for "better"? I felt like I was flying. Like, this guy made me... _ahem_... four times."

Your mouth swings open and you nearly drop your toothbrush. "Four...fucking...times..? FOUR?! This dude is actually a machine, what the hell?"

"Mhm. And the craziest thing is, he even had enough energy to go for another round. I was completely finished. Tanaka Ryuunosuke is literally insane."

You both giggle and continue talking.

"What are you planning on wearing today?" You ask Kiyoko.

"Shit. I don't have extra clothes. I thought I was gonna go home early this morning, all I have is my sparkly dress and the T-shirt Tanaka gave me to wear to sleep."

"Why don't we go to my house, it's just across the street. You can take something of mine."

"Oh, no, I could never do that. You really don't have to."

"Kiyoko, I insist, let's go."

She thanks you multiple times as you both run downstairs and out the front door. On the other side of the house Nishinoya walks in on a still sleeping Tanaka.

"You knocked out from last night? That headboard was not doing you guys any justice. I heard everything."

Tanaka doesn't reply.

"Hey, asshole. Hey! HEY! Nishinoya takes three steps back and jumps up, directly onto Tanaka, who is sleeping in the fetus position.

"AAAHHHH! NOYA, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" He screams, gripping his rib cage. "I'm up. Are you fucking happy with yourself?"

"I thought so." Noya laughed, climbing off Tanaka. "So tell me about the freaky shit you and mama-Kiyo got up to last night."

Tanaka rubs his eyes and stretches. "Five rounds, bro. We nearly went five rounds. I got too excited but I seriously underestimated my stamina. Kiyoko was tired after the fourth."

"FOUR ROUNDS! Bro, how do you do it?"

"I've been asking myself that since we finished, I don't even know. But I'm telling you, that shit was fire, I'd kill to do it again."

"I hope you horny fucks used protection. I'm not ready to be an uncle. I'm only 18."

"Noya, you have _three_ older sisters and they all have kids. You've been an uncle since you were 12."

"Yeah, but that's not the point."

"Anyways, we did... the first two times. But I'll tell you about that later cause I'm hungry and my breath STINKS." Tanaka blows hot air in Noya's face making him gag, then they both start laughing.  
  
  


_______________  
  
  


You unlock your door and step aside so Kiyoko can enter before you.

"Omg, this place is so pretty! Are your parents home?" She asks.

"I doubt it. They both took my siblings to go see my mom's sister. My older brother lives in the US."

"There is so much I need to find out about you, honestly. How many siblings do you have?"

"Four. I'm the second oldest then I have two younger brothers who are twins, then my baby sister who will be one year old next month."

"Must be so nice having a big family, I only have an older brother and he is SO boring."

You both make your way upstairs to your bedroom. It's decorated sea blue with tiny, pink, fake plants. LED lights scale the perimeter of your ceiling. A light gray double bed is set up against the wall in the middle of the room and on either side are bedside tables, one holding your laptop and the other holding your lamp. Manga posters plastered the walls and your shelves were filled with medals and trophies from dance recitals and athletics and music competitions. A television is propped up against the wall opposite your sofa and next to your dresser in the corner of your room.

"Your bedroom is to fucking die for. If I were you I'd never leave." Kiyoko says giving herself a tour.

"Trust me, I don't." You laugh. "Listening to music and doing work in here is such a vibe, you should totally come over after school one day."

"I would _love_ that."  
You open your closet door and turn around to face Kiyoko, who is yet again in shock. Your closet is colour coordinated and organised by material and what type of clothing it is.

"Choose anything you want from here. There's so much shit I need to get rid of so you can keep it if you want. You're gonna want to wear something cute but comfortable today cause I just know Ushijima and Tendou are gonna make us all leave the house." Kiyoko's eyes light up as she stares into your closet. "I think this would look amazing on you." You pull out a long sleeved blush-pink unitard and hold it up against her. "This ones too small for me anyways, I want you to have it."

"(Y/N), you really don't have to do this."

"AH- I don't wanna hear it. Every time a girl friend comes to my house she must leave with something. Ask Ushijima, his nieces literally have all my small clothes."

Kiyoko steps into your bathroom to shower then changes into the unitard you gave her. She walks out, stretching the material over her wrists shyly.

"You look fucking bomb, I have a matching blue one. I'll wear that."  
  
  


______________________  
  
  


Both you and Kiyoko make your way across the street, back into Tendou's house. After getting ready, everyone makes their way downstairs into the living room. You find Aran talking to Suna and Kageyama talking to Akaashi, but walk past them on the sofas and straight into the kitchen with Kiyoko. Soon after, Tendou walks in.

"Morningggg." He said with a bright smile on his face. "Or should I say afternoon? What's the time?"

"1pm." You reply. "Did you sleep okay?"

"I should be asking you the same question. What di-"

Just as Tendou started speaking again, Ushijima comes into the kitchen. "We can't stay at home all day, everyone will be bored, bro. I was thinking we should do something like skating, or go to an arcade. I don't know just a fun activity."

"You're right, Wakatoshi. Let's go ask them what they want to do. Kenma's probably gonna say something like an arcade so that's already one vote in." Tendou replies walking out of the kitchen with Ushijima. "(Y/N), this conversation isn't over by the way."

You smile at Kiyoko as if to say _"I told you_ _he'd make us leave_ _"_ , then both of you follow them into the living room.

"Okay, assholes. We're not about to stay at home all day. So you either choose a day activity to do or you go home. Especially you Kenma." says Tendou.

Kenma growls looking up from his game. "No. And I'm not going home either. Unless we go to somewhere like an arcade, I don't want to participate."

Ushijima and Tendou look at each other and laugh knowing this is what Kenma was going to vote for already.

"Alright so that's one person for an arcade. Any other suggestions?" Ushijima asks.

"Strip club." Kuroo shouts.

"I vote for Kiyoko and (Y/N) to take part." Terushima adds.

"Why does it have to be us?" You ask. "Why don't you guys take part? I find male strippers kinda hot." You say getting flirtatiously close to Terushima's ear.

"Uhhh... shit... Tendou when do strip clubs open?" He asks.

"And are they taking any fucking jobs?" says Bokuto.

"Shut up! NO! NO STRIP CLUBS! (Y/N), see what happens when you flirt, you make these horny idiots get excited. Go to a club in your own time." Tendou says grabbing you and flinging you onto another sofa, next to Kageyama. You both make eye contact and shyly look away.

"I don't really mind if we go to a theme park then go out to eat to be honest." Tsukishima says.  
The entire room goes dead silent. Everyone looks in Tsukki's direction with a shocked expression on their faces. "What the fuck are you looking at?"

"This is the first time you've voiced your opinion without sounding like a complete asshole." Kageyama smirked.

"Fuck off. I just want to get out the house but I don't wanna go back home, it's my brother's turn to cook and I'm not physically ready for that."

"Right, so have we all agreed on the theme park then, cause once we go there we're not changing decisions. Kenma? Is that okay with you?" He nods in agreement then continues playing his game. "Cool, we'll be leaving in the next half an hour, make sure you sort out whose car you're going in as well." Ushijima says.

Kageyama turns to you. "Uh... (Y/N)... could we...erm... can I..?"

"Can you..?"

He sighs.

"You want us to ride to the park together?" You ask, hoping that was his goal. Kageyama awkwardly scratches his head.

"Yeah, but it's fine if you don't want to, I'd get it, I mea-"

"Yes, we can." You smile.

"AND ME TOO, SWEET MAMAS." Noya shouts jumping into your lap, wrapping his arms around your neck.

"You're lucky you're cute or I would have dropped you by now." You say giving him a kiss on his head. Noya's arms become weak as passes out onto the floor. "Was that my fault?" You ask.

"Yes, yes it was. But this happens all the time when he's around pretty girls." Tanaka laughs, walking over with Kiyoko.

"We'd love to ride with you to the park as well, if that's okay, (Y/N)." She asks.

"Yeah, that's fine, my car is full now."

Aran and Suna walk over to where you're sitting as you stand up. "I'm going in Suna's car if that's cool with you." He explains.

"That's fine, I'll meet you there." You lift your arms up and wrap them around his broad shoulders. Aran's large hands trail around your waist and round your hips. You pull back slowly and look into each others eyes, your hands touching every muscle on his arms.

Kageyama breathes angrily to himself.

***************

  
"Okay, idiots, everyone get out my house." Tendou says standing at the door waiting for everyone to leave. "Is there anyone who doesn't have a ride? I have two spare seats in my car."

Kenma immediately looks up from his game and runs over to where Ushijima and Tendou are standing. "Please, is it just you two in the car together?" He asks, almost panicking.

"Uh... yeah, why?" Ushijima answers.

"Kuroo's gonna make me rap or sing on the way to the park and I hate it. He does it all the time. Let me switch cars. Please!"

"Erm... sure."

"Kenma, you genuinely look scared." Hinata laughed coming up behind him. "It's okay, I'll stay go with you."

He let out a huge sigh of relief, passing Hinata his second console and heading towards Tendou's car.  
You, Kageyama, Noya, Tanaka and Kiyoko find your way to your car.

"I call shotgun!" Noya shouts as he runs towards the front seat.

"Noya, you can't call shotgun, that's not fair. You're the shortest so you'd have to sit in the middle at the back. Me and Tanaka would block the rear-view mirror. And I'm sure you don't want Kiyoko taking the worst seat in the car, would you?" Kageyama says patting Noya on the head and smiling.

"Fuck. I fucking hate all you fucking tall people. Go to hell."

Kageyama laughs as he climbs into the front seat while Tanaka, Kiyoko and Nishinoya take the back. You take off on your 30 minute journey towards the theme park.

______________

10 minutes into the drive, Noya, Tanaka and Kiyoko fall asleep leaving only Kageyama to keep you company. You keep your eyes on the road, as you feel him looking at over. You glance in his direction.

"What?" You ask.

"Nothing." He says turning and looking out of the window.

"There's clearly something wrong cause we haven't had a proper conversation since yesterday. What's up with you?"

"How are things... uh... between you and... _Aran_..." He mumbles.

"Me and WHO? Say it louder."

"Aran. How are things with you and Aran, you seem to be really close with him now."

You pause for a moment. "Why are you asking? Are you jealous?"

"Wai-no I didn't... I mean...erm...kinda."

"What's there to be jealous of? Me and Aran aren't in a relationship and you know that. We're just messing around but I'm not really convinced he wants to take anything further. And if he's not ready to, then I respect that. He hasn't even told me how he feels." You explain.

"Okay, so hypothetically speaking if Aran were to tell you he likes you, how would you feel?Would you want to start a relationship with him?"

"I can't really answer that. I hate hypothetical questions but I'd say actions speak louder than words. If he says he likes me but does nothing to back it up then I'd just assume that he's leading me on to waste my time. I like it when guys are determined, I find it really attractive. So it's like, if you want me then you have to work for me, kinda thing."

Kageyama stares at you with his head relaxed against the headrest. "I see."

"Why so many questions, though? I feel like I'm being interrogated." You laugh.

"Uh... I don't know I'm just curious. Do you like him?"

"He hasn't given me a crazy reason to. I don't expect him to feel the same way cause obviously we haven't known each other for that long. I don't really like anyone right now."

Kageyama exhales quietly. _"So I still have a chance. I guess I need to talk to Aran then."_ He thinks.

__________________________

As your car pulls up to the park, you see everyone waiting.

"So you didn't think to drive faster?" Ushijima jokes, putting his arm around your shoulders. You both walk towards the theme park entrance with everyone not too far behind.

"I am a safe driver, not like you or Tendou. Didn't you nearly get DUI charges?"

"(Y/N), you know we don't talk about that. And no, it was Tendou." You both laugh and head to the entrance.

Not very far behind you, Kageyama catches up to Aran, who is walking alone.

"Hey. Aran. We need to talk. It's about (Y/N)." He starts.

"Sure. What's up?"

"I didn't tell you that I liked (Y/N) earlier when you saw us coming out of the same room cause I was kind of intimidated, plus you caught me off guard. I do like her and I want to be in a relationship with her. I don't know what telling you this is gonna do, but if you see me shooting my shot then at least you already know what's going on."

Aran laughs softly and folds his arms as he stops in his tracks. "Very bold. I like your confidence." Kageyama pulls a confused face. "I mean, I can't stop you from liking (Y/N) cause we're not together, so if you want to make your move then be my guest. But whoever she decides to choose isn't gonna fuck up our friendship, right? We're still gonna be cool?"

 _"This guy is so fucking kind, I can't even be mad if (Y/N) ends up choosing him."_ Kageyama thought. "Yeah, no hard feelings."

They both dap each other then continue walking. The group of you stand at the entrance of the park.

"We're gonna be spending all day here guys so do what the fuck you want. I'm not gonna be anyone's parents, but Daichi and Suga will so make sure you behave yourselves." Tendou announced. They both look at each other and smile.

"Now go have fun kids." said Daichi.

Just as you're about to walk towards the go-karts, Kageyama grabs you by the arm, spins you round and pulls you close to his face.

"We're gonna do all the activities together. So wherever you're going, I'm going and wherever I'm going, you're gonna follow. Okay?"

You stare at him in shock. You start to feel small butterflies in your stomach as you nearly lose balance. _"What the fuck has got into this guy and why was that so hot?"_ You think to yourself. "Yes!" _"Fuck, that sounded so needy."_ "I mean... yeah that's cool."  
Kageyama holds out his hand for you to take and you both begin walking around.

"So what do you want to do first?" He asks.

"Oh, so now I have a choice?" You tease. "That wasn't the case a few seconds ago."

"Sounds like you want me to choose, then." He smirks. "I'll play the game where you have to hit the pins off the wall. How about I win you a giant stuffed animal?"

"How did you know I like those?"

"Just a guess, I get the vibe you like sentimental gifts."

You smile as he pays for his first round. He throws all the of the balls and hits each target. "I would've thought this would be more of a challenge. Anyways, choose your prize." He says. You point to a large stuffed cow, colored purple and white.

"I like that one." You smile.

"Good choice." He answers.

You then both continue walking around. Every so often you'd catch him staring at you talking but tries to play it off.

"Oh, (Y/N), I forgot to mention you look really good. Like _really_ good." Kageyama says. He looks you up and down stares into your eyes.

"Thank you. I appreciate it. You know, you always know just the right time to say things like that to me." You say laying your hand on his cheek. "Let's go on that ride!" You point towards a fast moving roller coaster and begin bopping on the spot."

"Hell no. I don't do fast rides. No way. You can go on and I'll wait here for you." He laughs.

"Kageyama, pleaseeee. Do it for me."

In that moment, Kageyama sees Aran, Suna and the Miya Twins doing another activity near the ride you want to go on.

"Okay, fine. But I'm only doing this for you. No other reason." The both of you stand in line as you look down and play with your stuffed cow's ears. Kageyama can't take his eyes off you for a single second. _"If Ushijima and Akaashi gave me shit advice I'm gonna be so pissed."_ He thought to himself. He remembered how Ushijima told him how you enjoy dominance, so he'd been trying out the new approach. So far, you had been enjoying it. _A lot._

You and Kageyama finally got to the front of the line. "I want to remind you, (Y/N), that I do hate rides. I told you this so that if I puke on you then you've only got yourself to blame." He said.

"You'll be fine, stop being such a big baby. It's your turn to choose what we do after this anyway." You smile and put down your cow in the safe area before both you and Kageyama board the roller coaster. You look over and see him subtly trembling.

"Here, hold my hand." You say looking into his eyes. "I can see you're shaking don't try and hide it. You know, this is exactly how I used to be, me and rides could never get along. But then I realized that feeling of being right at the climax of the ride is so unmatched, uh... more or less, then I started loving it. Once you feel it one time you'd definitely want to go back."  
Kageyama looked at you in amazement then held your right hand. After the ride supervisor checked everyone was safe and secured in their seats, they started the ride. You could clearly see Kageyama's breathing was getting distorted when the ride began, so you intertwined both of your fingers together and clenched tighter. As the ride slowly rose higher and higher you look at him again. His eyes were strained shut and he had lowered his head.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright, you're not gonna die, I promise. Just think about it as something you love doing. Imagine this: you're in a volleyball game, playing against Shittykawa's school and Karasuno has one point left to win the entire game. You're tired and out of breath but you've been working so hard to beat Aoba, so you can't back out now. Just then, you see the ball is coming your way, you're ready to set the ball. It lands exactly how you want it to place on your fingers, then you push up and there it is, you've made the most _perfect_ set in your life."

Just as you finish talking Kageyama out of fear, the roller coaster is sent into a swift drop. The cool air rushes in your face as you scream and fling your arms up, still holding onto his hand.

When the ride ends, you both climb off and head towards the exit to pick up your things.

"Sooo..? How did you fi-" You start.

Kageyama looks dead in your eyes as he softly grabs your waist and pulls you in for a hug. It caught you off guard so for a moment you're frozen, until you slowly place your arms around his back and lay your head on his shoulder.

"Thank you so much." He says. "I really thought that was gonna be straight hell, but you made it so much better."

You smile tenderly at each other then walk on to another activity, hand in hand.

____________________

Not far from the rollercoaster, Aran, Suna and the Miya Twins are playing one of the games.

"Aran, not that we want you gone or anything cause we literally love you, but why aren't you with (Y/N)?" Atsumu asks.

"She's with Kageyama right now. He told me that he likes her as well, so there's that."

"Shit. How do you feel about it?" Osamu asks.

"I'm not even mad about it cause they do look really good, plus the time they spend together seems to be _a lot_ more intimate. I have a feeling she'll choose him. It's alright though, I saw this coming as soon as he told me that he liked her too. But when I'm telling you she's the best kisser ever. If she _does_ end up liking Kageyama then he got so lucky."

"I aspire to be like you, Aran. You're so cool in situations that I would end up crying about. You really are my hero." Atsumu said raising his fist.

"Put your fucking hand down you idiot." He replies.

___________________________

On the other side of the theme park. Nishinoya has left Kiyoko and Tanaka to hang out with Kenma and Hinata.

"What do you want to do next, my queen?" Tanaka asks Kiyoko.

"Tanaka, you don't have to keep calling me 'queen', you know. I know you're joking." She says.

"Are you kidding? I'm literally in love with you. I'll call you anything you want me to call you. Just say the words and I'll do it." He says with a huge smile on his face.

"Ryuu... I have a question."

Tanaka's face drops in fear. "Uhhh... what is it?"

"Why do you like me?" Kiyoko asks.

He holds her by the hands and looks into her gray eyes. "You are the most beautiful women I've seen in my entire life and nobody else can ever compare to you. Seeing your face gives me a new level of incomparable joy. That's why I like you so much."

Kiyoko's eye widen with surprise as Tanaka leads her towards another game. _"Shit. I need to talk to (Y/N). Seriously."_ She thinks.

__________________

As you and Kageyama leave the pretzel stand, you feel around in your bag and remember you brought your mini polaroid camera.

"Omg, we should take a picture together! You know, for memories." You say pulling it out. "I completely forgot I put this in my bag when I left my house with Kiyoko this morning. It's fine if you don't want to."

"No way, let's take as many photos as we can. I really want to remember this day." Kageyama replies.

"Okay, you're much taller than me and your arms are longer so you're gonna have to take the photo. Just turn it this way and press the white button, then wait for the flash." You explain.  
Kageyama extends his arm with the camera pointing down on the both of you. You smile as he takes the first photo. You pull out the photo from the printer and hold it up smiling. "Okay, next one. Make a silly face." He sticks out his tongue while you push up your nose and squint your eyes. You both start laughing. "Last one, what should we do?" You ask.

Kageyama lifts his left finger up to his cheek and taps three times. "I want a kiss. Right here." He says. You immediately get that pulsating feeling in your stomach again as you try your hardest not to smile from ear to ear.

"Fine." You say, playfully rolling your eyes.

"Three, two, one." He counts. You hold the bottom of his chin and plant a sweet peck on his cheek.

"Did you get it?" You ask. The camera prints out the final photo. You grab it and put it into a pile with your two other photos then hold it up for Kageyama to see. "Which one's your favorite?"

He stares intently at the polaroids before his facial expressions become very soft. He picks out the middle picture and looks down at it. "I love this one." He says.

You hold his wrist and turn it around so that you can see the picture he's talking about. It's the one of you kissing him.

"Do you want it?" You ask, smiling.

"Really? You're letting me keep it?"

"I mean I... uh... kinda want it as well but I have two already. Plus we can always make more memories in the future." As those words leave your mouth, you realize what you just said. _"I really hope he didn't catch that."_

 _"Did she just say 'in the future'?"_ Kageyama thought. _"Oh. My. Fucking god."_

He smiles and takes your hand. "Let's go on the Ferris Wheel next. It looks fun and it's getting kinda late. Tendou would probably start calling us to come back soon."

"Fine by me." You reply.

****************

You and Kageyama walk towards the Ferris Wheel talking, when you bump into Hinata, Kenma and Nishinoya.

"Oooo, looks like you guys are having fun!" Hinata says as he folds his arms and smiles. "Wait! (Y/N), you got a giant plushie! No way! Where do you buy them?"

"Oh I didn't buy it. This big ass softie bought it for me." You say, linking your arm with Kageyama's and looking up at him.

"Kageyama-kun, I've never seen this side of you. You're showing emotions! I mean, (Y/N) I definitely would've got you more, cause you know, I'm built different, but whatever." Noya laughs.

Kageyama smiles humbly and looks down at you. "Anyways, we're gonna go take a ride on the Ferris Wheel, so we'll see you when Tendou calls us back."

"We saw Tanaka and Kiyoko walking in that direction as well, just a heads up." Says Noya.

You and Kageyama part ways with Kenma, Hinata and Noya, shortly before arriving at the Ferris Wheel. The line is quite long but like you were told, you see Kiyoko and Tanaka standing and waiting.

"Hey guys, are you planning on taking a ride on the big wheel too?" Tanaka asks.

"Yeah, (Y/N) suggested it, we've been taking turns on what we want to do for the whole day."

Kiyoko looks up at you when an idea comes to her mind. "Uhhhh, you know this line is kinda long and we'll be standing here for a while. Why don't me and (Y/N) go and get some food for our wait?" She said as she grabbed your hand.

"Wait, why don't you go with Tanak- Ohhhhhh! Yeah, we'll see you guys in a bit, just save our spaces." You reply.

Before Kageyama and Tanaka could even refuse, both you and Kiyoko quickly run off to a food stand leaving them behind in the line to talk.

"Spending quality time with your queen, I see." Kageyama teases. "How has your day been with her?"

"I feel like I can't get enough of the girl. I told her exactly how I feel about her and that I like her. I was gonna use the _L_ word officially but I thought that would put her off me even more. The way I said it earlier, it was kind of in a joking manner. I know her feelings towards me aren't the same but just being around her is enough." Tanaka explains.

"Woah, so you really like her?"

"Exactly. But hey, enough about me, how about you and (Y/N)? I see won her a toy!"

Kageyama reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. He opens the back of his phone case and pulls out the polaroid of you kissing him on the cheek. "This should explain my day so far." He smirks. "I feel like today has really let me know how I feel about her. She makes me so happy. Her smile, the way she dresses, the way she flirts with me sometimes, I love all of it."

"Bro, so are you saying you love her?"

"Heyyyyy! No I never said that, I just said I love how she makes me feel. But I can definitely say I like her. I just don't know when the best time is to tell her. Every time I feel like I can do it, she does something like touch my arm, or look me in the eyes and smile, then I get all nervous and I can't do it anymore." Kageyama explains.

"You should tell her when we're up on the Ferris Wheel. There won't be any distractions, only two people are allowed in the carriage anyways. What's the worst that could happen?" Tanaka says.

"You're right. I'm gonna tell her."

Kageyama and Tanaka continue talking as the line slowly but gradually moves forwards.

___________________

Not far from the Ferris Wheel, you and Kiyoko are standing in a short line at a food cart. You're reading the menu when she turns over to you.

"I think I like Tanaka." She says.  
You continue reading the menu trying to process exactly what she said. "I'm sorry, maybe it's all these screaming kids in this park but I think I just heard you say you might like Tanaka? I'm definitely hearing things." You say, not taking your eyes off the menu.

"(Y/N), I'm not kidding. I think I like Tanaka. We've been alone for the whole day today and not once has he not called me 'queen', or 'princess', or even 'my world'. Like it really makes me feel special. _Then_ on top of that, I asked him why he likes me and he told me that I'm the most beautiful girl in the world to him and that I'm incomparable. I swear I nearly passed out when he said that."  
You turn and face Kiyoko with your mouth gaped open in shock. You stutter as you try to find the right words for the situation but nothing is coming out at all. You take a deep breath in and sigh.

"Are you sure you want to take anything further with him? Look, you know I love you but Tanaka is such a nice, down-to-earth guy and I'd hate to see him get hurt by something that could've been just an emotional misunderstanding." You explain.

"I understand. I'm gonna wait it out a bit longer, maybe it's just the atmosphere today. I'll see if my feelings change in a week. Thanks, (Y/N). But now, let's talk about you and Tobio, hmm?" She sings as she shimmies up to your shoulder.

"You are so annoying." You laugh. "But... today has been... interesting. For starters, I was gonna go to the go-karts by myself then he literally grabs he and he's like 'we're doing all the activities together today so you're gonna go where I go and I'm gonna go where you go, okay?' And I couldn't do anything in that moment, Kiyoko, I swear. His sudden wave of dominance was so sexy, I got some serious butterflies in the _you know where_ place, so I just said yes straight away like an idiot. Then he got me this big ass toy, then we went on the roller coaster which I completely talked him into doing, and _then,_ we took these photos." You look into your bag and pull out the 2 out of 3 pictures you took with Kageyama and show them to Kiyoko. "There was a third one of me kissing him, but I let him keep it. BUT, and get this, he asked for it. In fact, he didn't even ask for it, he goes _'I want a kiss'_ and taps his cheek, so what do I do? Exactly that."

Kiyoko laughs as you frantically explain your day to her. "Sounds like you had quite the day. But how do you feel about him now?"

"I don't even know anymore. This day has been close to perfect and I'm really feeling him. He asked me if I liked anyone in the car ride here and I told him I didn't. The crazy thing is, this whole day I haven't once thought of Aran when I was with him. To be honest, I haven't thought about anybody else but him the whole time we've been here."

"Sounds to me like we're in similar situations. Although, from what you've described, it sounds to me like you're coming down with serious Kage-Fever. I just want to continue liking Tanaka the way I do now."

____________________

You and Kiyoko head back over to the Ferris Wheel to find Kageyama and Tanaka at the front of the line and the ride just finishing.

"Did it take that long to buy food?" Tanaka laughs.

"You clearly don't know girls enough." You smirk. "We didn't even end up getting food cause we we're talking and didn't want you to hear our conversation. What if you vomit on the ride?"

"Please, I don't want to hear any more talking about vomiting cause that first roller coaster you took me on still kinda has me traumatized." Kageyama jokes.  
The four of you laugh as the the ride supervisor opens the gate and indicates for you to step through. You put down your things in the safe area and turn around to find Kageyama waiting for you. He stretches out his hand for you to hold and leads you towards the line for boarding the Ferris Wheel. Kiyoko and Tanaka go on before you. The wheel starts moving and empty seats appear for you and Kageyama to sit on.

"After you." He says as he let's go of your hand so you can sit down first.  
You smile contently and climb into the small carriage. The supervisor then secures both of you in and the ride begins again.  
The colorful, bright lights of the theme park illuminate the night sky as you slowly ascend into the air and back down again. You're staring at the view while Kageyama is staring at you.

"You look so beautiful when you're thinking." He said lifting his arm and placing it around your back. "What are you thinking of now?"

You smile timidly. "I don't really know. My heads kind of empty, actually. I do have my phone, though. Could we take more pictures together?"

"Definitely."

You take out your phone and hold it up so it's facing you. You both lean into the center of the camera and press the white button a few times.

"Why don't you take a video as well? You know, so you can look back and see yourself explaining what you're doing here." Kageyama suggests.

"Ooooh, yeah." You swipe to the video setting and press record. "What should I even say?" You laugh. "I'm here with Kageyama and we're on a Ferris Wheel right now. Today has been fun. We played a few games and he won me a stuffed animal on his first try cause he's built different. Then we went on a roller coaster and he was really scared."

"I was not scared! I just didn't want to experience a roller coaster ever again." He shouted as you turn the camera towards him and laugh.

"He was, don't listen to him. Anyways, we took some pictures on my polaroid, which I really love and they look really good. What else happened that was exciting?" You ask.

"I got to kiss (Y/N)." Kageyama said smiling at the camera.

"Huh? Wai- you never ki-"

And in that moment, while you're still holding your phone up, Kageyama reaches over and softly grabs you by the neck and pulls you in for a kiss. Your hand slowly lowers while you're still recording, as you both embrace each other.  
You both pull away and smile.

"Shit, I'm still recording." You say as you turn your phone off. You're feeling flustered, your ears are hot and your heart is beating fast. Kageyama eyes you up and down giving you butterflies in your stomach. "I don't know why that felt so different to the first time."

"You felt that too?" He asked. "I think I know why, though."

"You do? Why?"

"Because this time I'm sure I like you."

Your mind went blank. Completely empty. Just one thought that turned into words. Without a single shadow of doubt in your mind, you smile and answered him.

"I like you too."


	6. Chapter 6

Soon after Hinata and Kenma had left the kitchen, you go and get a drink.

"Hey, you want anything?" you ask.

"No, I'm alright." Kageyama replied.

"You're really not, you seem tense. Nothing that alcohol can't fix. Come on, just three shots each and if you don't want to drink after that then that's it."

"Fine, I'm only doing this cause I like you." Kageyama started then regretted straight away.

You look at him and smile nervously, not saying anything but hand him a small shot glass of Tequila.

"Okay, three, two, one."

You and Kageyama take your first shot together. You could feel the drink burning your chest as it fell. You both laughed.

"Ready for the next one?" You asked picking up the next shot.

Just then Tanaka and Nishinoya walk into the kitchen.

"SO THIS IS (Y/N), THE GIRL EVERYONE'S BEEN TALKING ABOUT! You are so much prettier than I ever imagined. I'm Nishinoya, but you can call me Noya, sweet mamas." Noya screamed, looking up at you.

"You're so sweet." you replied cupping his cheeks in your hands. Noya turned around softly placing his hands on his cheeks as if he instantly fell in love with you.

"I mean you're fine but you're not like my girlfriend, Kiyoko." Tanaka says with a smug look on his face.

"Kiyoko doesn't like you, Tanaka." Tsukishima said as he walked into the kitchen with her and Yamaguchi.

"Tanaka, stop telling people we're dating. You're ruining my market." Kiyoko said rolling her eyes. "I'm so sorry about him, I guess you know who I am now, (Y/N). Kiyoko. It's nice to have another girl in this place. The other girls have been going in and out of the house and it's kinda hard to talk to them. There's too much testosterone, I can't handle it."

You laugh as you respectufully bow at each other. Then Tendou walks in the room.

"We're playing drinking games if anyone wants to join." he says, grabbing a few bottles.

"Yeah, let's go that should be fun." you say urging everyone to go towards the living room. As you're about to walk out you remember you haven't finished taking your shots with Kageyama. You grab him by the hand and look up at him while holding his shot glass.

"Damn, I thought I had escaped." he laughed.

"No way. Three, two, one!" You both take your second and third shot."I hope you've loosened up now, I'm excited for this game."

He playfully rolls his eyes as he leads you to the living room.

_________

"You're cheating, Osamu!" Atsumu yelled at his brother. "You've definitely had sex before! Take 5 shots just for lying you asshole."

"I swear, one day I will kill you, Atsumu. Leave me the fuck alone." Osamu said lifting his glass up to his mouth.

"Don't shout or your saliva is gonna touch me." Sakusa snapped, sitting in the corner of the room.

After Kageyama sits down, you find there aren't any more seats.

"You can come and sit with me." Kageyama said as he held your hand and pulled you towards his lap.

You sit down without any hesitation, put your arm around his shoulders and continue the game.

"Okay, (Y/N), your turn, spin the bottle then pick a card." said Ushijima.

"Ah shit, this could end so badly."

You placed the Tequila bottle on the table and spun it around, just to have it land on you.

"Wait what am I supposed to do with myself." you laughed.

"I have an idea." Terushima whispered under his breath.

"Don't be nasty." you giggled pushing him a little.

"You have to spin the bottle again then pick a card. Each activity needs two people." Ushijima explained.

You spin the bottle again, this time landing on Kageyama. You both look at each other blankly. Then you pick up a card and read it aloud.

" _You and this person must go to a room and spend 7 Minutes in Heaven_ " the card read.

"Kageyama, you trying to switch places just for this round? You look kinda scared. I don't mind taking your place." Akaashi persuaded.

"Uh... n...no...I think I'm okay." he said hesitantly as you both rose to your feet.

You looked up at Kageyama who was looking at Hinata. He was a nervous wreck.

"If you don't want to do it, I can spin it again, it's fine." you say stroking his arm.

"No, I'm fine let's go."

He took your hand and you both headed upstairs alone. The timer started.

________

You and Kageyama walked into the guest room and locked the door. He walked towards you and wrapped his hands around your waist and looked into your brown eyes. You raised your arms and placed them on his shoulders the tips of your nails tickling his neck. You felt his face get closer, so you leaned in and kissed him. Your hands moved to the back of his neck so that your thumbs were brushing against his jaw. Your tongues danced around in each others mouths until you felt Kageyama pull you closer up against his front. He remembered when Hinata signaled him to grab your ass. His hands slowly made their way down your waist, towards your hips, when suddenly he scooped you up and was carrying you. He continued massaging on your thighs while deep in the motion of kissing. He laid you down with your back on the bed. Kageyama takes his shirt off, revealing his abs. You can't help but stare in admiration. He leans over you, with one hand on the inside on your thigh, getting closer to your...area...

"Can I..?" he asked, looking directly into your eyes.

You nod, giving him permission. Immediately his hand made its way to your lingerie, pulling it down to your ankles. His fingers instantly found your clit. It's like he knew what he was doing already. You let out a soft moan, causing him to go faster. You're breathing heavily. You're starting to get hot. Your eyes roll to the back of your head as you finally climax. You helplessly grab his hair as your legs shake uncontrollably. You let out a loud moan.

"Shut the fuck up, they're gonna hear you." he said, covering you mouth with his unused hand. He wipes his other hand on his sweatpants and looks at you in your vulnerable state.

"Are you okay? Can we..?"

"Mhmm..." you agree in a weak voice.

Kageyama pulls his pants down, revealing everything.

"Are you sure we can do this? You're not drunk are you?" he asks.

"No, I'm fine I swear," you assure him.

He puts it in and promises he won't hurt you. He begins moving slowly, then picks his pace up. He lets out a small groan while your eyes roll to the back of your head again. You're panting heavily. The bed is shaking, causing the headboard to creak. Kageyama grabs the bed's headboard and continues pushing up against you. You both forgot about the time. It felt like longer than 7 minutes but you didn't care. You were enjoying yourself, he made you feel good.

"I'm... about... to..." Kageyama starts.

"Me too..."

You both let out a long and loud moan. You're both breathing heavily as he leans over and starts kissing your neck.

"TIME UP YOU HORNY FUCKS!" Kuroo shouts, banging against the bedroom door. "You're lucky we gave you extra you lil freaks."

You and Kageyama look at each other and laugh softly. He stands up and pulls up his pants while you're getting yourself back to an appropriate setting. He walks around the bed towards you and kisses you on the cheek. As you're about to unlock the door, Kageyama smacks you on the ass, grabs you by the back of the neck and turns you round to face him. He puts his hands against the door and looks down on you.

"Do we have to go right now?" he asked, as he started kissing your neck.

"You know I wish we didn't have to." you said pulling his face closer.

"YOU GUYS IT'S BEEN 15 MINUTES! YOUR TIME WAS UP AGES AGO!" Kuroo yells again, banging at the door.

You give Kageyama one last peck on the lips before turning around and unlocking the door. His hand rubs against your ass as you both walk out together.

Kageyama's eyes light up with happiness as you smile back at him. The ride is on its last round before it's over.

"Why are you smiling so much?" You say, grinning.

"I should ask the same thing." He laughs.

The ride comes to an end and the both of you jump off and collect your things from the safe area. You hear Tanaka and Kiyoko behind you, calling.

"Sooooo, how did you guys find it?" Kiyoko asks.

You and Kageyama look at each other and giggle. "It was amazing." He said putting his arm around your shoulder and pulling you in. "I finally told (Y/N) that I like her, so we move forward from here."

"NO WAY, BRO! I'm so proud!" Tanaka says, giving him a high five.  
Just then your phone starts ringing, so you pick up. It's Tendou.

 _"Hey, (Y/N), I'm just telling everyone that we should start making our way to the front of the park, we're leaving in about 5-10 minutes."_ He says over the phone.

"No problem. I'm with Tanaka, Kiyoko and Kageyama, we'll be there in a bit." You answer.  
Tendou acknowledges, then cuts the phone. "Let's go, guys. We're leaving in 10 minutes, and I'm hungry as fuck."

Kageyama, Tanaka and Kiyoko all mumble in agreement as you make your way to the park's exit.   
When you get there you see Aran, who is still with Suna and the Miya Twins. Instantly, you feel the urge to tell him about your feelings towards Kageyama and begin walking towards him, when he starts walking over to you.

"Uh... (Y/N), could I talk to you for a bit..? Privately?" He asks.

"Yeah, let's go to my car." You answer. You tell Tendou that you're going to the car park with Aran, then walk out of the theme park. Kageyama watches intensely as you leave. 

The both of you walk in silence until you finally break.

"I need to te-" You and Aran say simultaneously, then burst out laughing.

"You first." You say.

He takes a deep breath in, then sighs. "I'm not gonna lie, I was really into you at Tendou's party, and the time we spent was really great and all but I don't know if I want to continue being Kageyama's competition. I mean, you guys literally spent the whole day together and I barely saw you once. I would've really wanted... _this_... to work out but I think it's best if we stay as really close friends. I'm really sorry if you feel like I wasted your time."

You stare at him, astonished, as he says his last words. "I-I... actually wanted to come and tell you the same thing. Spending time with Kageyama today made me realize that I really do like him. I had no idea how I was gonna tell you straight up cause you're an awesome guy and I would never want to hurt your feelings. I'm so glad we're on the same page. And don't even feel like you wasted my time at all. If anything it should be me apologizing." You smile.  
Aran smiles back at you then leans in for a hug, so you copy. His arms close around your waist as he squeezes tightly. Almost as if it would be the last time you see him. You tiptoe and place your hands on his back and lay your head on his shoulders, breathing in his calm aroma.

"I hope _this_ doesn't fuck up our friendship." You say as you let go.

"I wouldn't even dream of it." He smiles. "I should take your number. If you ever want to talk to me or hang out, I'm always here for you. You know, respectfully."

You grin and pull out your phone, then exchange numbers. As you finish, the rest of the group walk out of the theme park towards the cars.

"I hope to see you again....friend." You tease, holding your first out.

"Ditto." He chuckles, dapping you.

______________

You unlock your car and breathe in sharply. _"I really thought that was gonna be a shit-show."_ You think to yourself. _"He's such a nice fucking guy, if we don't become best friends I'm gonna start swinging."  
_ Kageyama walks over to your car and gets into the passenger seat.

"What was that all about?" He asks.

You quickly snap out of your daydream and turn towards him.  
"Aran said he just wants to be friends with me. No friends-with-benefits, no kissing and shit like that. Just friends. He told me that he doesn't want to be your competition and he kind of guessed that I would like you after spending the whole day with you. He was really sweet about it, actually."

"Really..? Wow- I don't even know what to say. But what do you expect from such a genuine person?" Kageyama smiles.

"LET ME GO EAT BITCHES!" Nishinoya shouts, swinging open the car door. "I'm in the mood for pizza, fries, Japanese, Chinese, American, Korean... I DON'T GIVE A FUCK, SOMEONE BETTER FEED ME SOME DAMN FOOD! As soon as I get back to Tendou's house I'm getting my shit and taking my ass home."

"Noya, shut up. (Y/N), Tendou told me to tell you that everyone's going home as soon as we get back to his house." Kiyoko said, getting in the car with Tanaka.

"That's cool."  
You start the car and head back home.

__________________

You get back to Tendou's house and everyone begins collecting their things from around the house and heading home. You stand at the door saying goodbye to everyone walking out.

"It was great meeting you for the first time, (Y/N)." Kuroo says heading towards the door, Kenma following behind on his game. "Don't make this the last time I see you, we're gonna get drunk together soon." 

"And if you're down for anything, I'm always available. I am open to threesomes, by the way. Kuroo knows this." Terushima adds.

"Bro, you can't say that now. (Y/N) and Kageyama are officially feeling each other, we have to wait in line."

"And if he fucks up, you already have my number from the group chat." Akaashi says walking past and winking at you. "Bokuto-san, let's go, and stop staring at (Y/N)'s ass."  
Bokuto walks past you with a guilty look on his face. "Bye, (Y/N)." He says. 

"Bye, Bokuto." You laugh. "I'll definitely hit you guys up to go drinking. I'm already smoking with Suna and Tendou in the park next week, you guys should come." 

"Cool. We'll be there." Akaashi said. You hug each of them, then they head home.

You, Kageyama, Hinata and Ushijima are the last ones to leave.

"Kageyama-kun, I'm tired can we go home now. My mom's probably start calling any time soon and my phones on 20%." Hinata whined.

"Shut up. I'm walking (Y/N) home, charge your phone while you're waiting for me." Kageyama throws his charger at Hinata then turns to you.

"You know, Tobio, my house is practically across the street. I can definitely walk there by myself." You giggle.

"I know you can, I just want you to be the last person I see before I leave. Plus there's some weird people, you never know what could happen in 5 minutes."  
You smile as you take Kageyama's hand and say goodbye to Tendou, Ushijima and Hinata, then walk across the road towards your house.

"So, did you have fun today?" You ask, lightly swinging both your hands. 

"Yeah, I really did and I'd love to do something like that again, but next time it's just me and you." He replies.

"Oh..? Like a date."

"Exactly like a date. I want to make this first time special, I'll plan it properly before I officially ask you."

You smile softly as you arrive at the front door of your house. You both stand on the doorstep.

"Isn't anyone at home?" Kageyama asks.

"Nope, all my family is out of town for the next week, so it's just me. I can't even get bored, though. You already know where Tendou lives and Ushijima's house is less than a block down, so I've always got company." You take a short pause. "Uh... would you...maybe...probably...like to... you know... come over after school?" _"Shit. I'm probably moving too fast."_ You thought.

"Just tell me when and I'll be here as soon as you want me to be."

Your heart skips a beat as he agreed to your plans, creating a huge smile across your face. "I'm sorry, I probably look so stupid right now." You say, turning away.

"That's not true." Kageyama delicately holds your chin up as he looks down into your eyes and leans in, when suddenly-

"KAGEYAMA-KUN! LET'S GO! MY MOM CALLED!" Hinata screams from across the street.

"BOKE, IT'S 10:30! YOU'LL WAKE THE NEIGHBORS!" He yelled back. He looks at you and smirks lightly. "That's probably my cue to leave. I'm sorry about him."  
Kageyama leans in again, planting his soft lips on yours while his hands trail around your hips, towards your ass. You get that pulsating feeling again as he pulls in you closer. Your fingers stroke the outline of his ears while his lips make their way down to your neck. Your eyes roll back as you hear him moan softly.  
Suddenly you hear footsteps approaching fast.

"Fuck." Kageyama says under his breath, his lips still millimetres from your neck. "Hinata's about to fuck me up. I will see you later, hopefully and we can continue this." He backs away, still facing your direction, pointing at you and looking at you up and down. You smile and wave goodbye.

"Tobio-kun, you never fucking know what good timing is, you asshole. My mom called 10 minutes ago and I told her we were on our way home." Hinata shouted. "You freaks need to get a room."

"Fuck off, I was having fun. When you get a girl that you like, you'd understand that every minute together means everything."

"Just shut your relationship ass up. I'm telling our moms you're the reason we're late."

______________________

It's 11pm and you're laying in bed, thoughts running through your mind about your time at the theme park. _"I should call Kiyoko and tell her what happened."_ You think. You open your laptop and call her on FaceTime.

"Biiiiitch! I was just about to call you, OMG. Tanaka's just left my house now, you have my full attention." She says as soon as she picks the phone up. "Tell me _EVERYTHING_!"

"Girl. Oh my fucking goodness. Let me start from the Ferris Wheel. So, obviously we hop into the carriages and everything cool, we having fun and shit. Then I'm like 'let's take more photos!' He's like 'yeah yeah' or whatever. So we're taking pictures, then he goes 'You should take videos so you can look back and see yourself explaining what you're doing.' I'm like 'oh shit yeah.' So, my phones out, I'm recording everything, telling my future me what's happening. Then I go 'what else exciting happened today?' He goes 'I got to kiss (Y/N). At this point I'm thinking, this dude is tripping cause he never did that. Then guess what this guy does..?"

"He kisses you!" Kiyoko screams.

"YES, HE MOTHER-FUCKING DID! ON CAMERA! I GOT HIS ASS IN 4K! When I tell you, the butterflies were going crazy, I was about to fall out the damn ride. It took me by surprise but I was so happy. Like his dominance this whole day was so sexy. OOOOH! And _THEN_ I said that it felt different to the first time we kissed cause I was getting nervous and shit. He says 'It's cause I know I like you.'"

"BITCH, WHAT?"

"BITCH, YES! Then I said I liked him too."

"FINALLY! Cause you were talking shit earlier saying 'Oh I don't know if I like him' girl you obviously did the whole time. You just needed something crazy to happen for assurance."

"Exactly!"

"So are you guys, like... dating now or have you just admitted your feelings."

"We just said we liked each other. It's only been a few days since we met but it feels like so much longer. I want to take it slow cause I don't want to end up getting the ick so early on in the relationship."

"I get you. It's the smart thing to do."

You sigh and smile. "Today really was the best day of my life. And to make things better, Aran told me that he's gonna back off so that me and him could just be friends. He said he could tell that me and Kageyama liked each other."

"He's such a sweet guy, wow. We have to be those girls that fuck anyone up who tries to play him." Kiyoko laughed.

"FACTS! Because he's too nice to be getting played."

You both continue laughing and making jokes, then fall asleep on the phone to each other at 1am.

*************

It's Monday morning. You've gotten yourself dressed, you walk a block down your road and knock on the door of Ushijima's house.

"Let's go Wakatoshi-kun, we still need to go to Tendou's house and pick him up. I don't want to be late for school." You say.  
Ushijima opens the door and steps out without saying a word. You both start walking towards Tendou's house. You noticed he was being very quiet. More than usual.

"Morning sunshine..?" You say trying to get him to talk.

"Hi." He replies bluntly.

You stop in your tracks while Ushijima continues walking, ignoring the fact that you aren't beside him anymore.

"Wakatoshi, what's your problem?"

"Nothing's wrong, let's go to school. I don't want to be late." He mimics.

You speed walk to catch up with him and grab him on the arm, swinging him around. He looks you up and down, almost in disgust.

"What is it?" He asks.

"That's what I just asked you. You're acting weird! You're not telling me what's wrong with you and we haven't even been outside the house for five minutes."

"What happened yesterday? At the theme park?" You pause. There could be so many answers to this question. "You didn't think to tell me and Tendou that you and Kageyama said you liked each other?"

You breathe in deeply. "I was gonna tell you, I just never got round to doing it." You say.

"But you had time to tell Kiyoko? I'm not even the jealous type, (Y/N), you and Ten of all people should know this, but when it comes to the relationship between the three of us, you know I don't fucking play. We are always supposed to tell each other everything first, no matter the situation. Even before our parents. Me and Tendou have never done this."  
You stand in front of Ushijima with a guilty expression on your face, speechless.  
"Tendou's already gone to school, he didn't want to talk to you so he left early. I thought I'd give you the benefit of the doubt and tell you why we're mad."

"Ushijima, I'm so sorry, I swear." You say as you start crying.

"(Y/N), don't start crying or I can't stay mad at you, stop it."

"I'm sorry, I'm not doing it on purpose. Kiyoko was the first person that came to mind. She's the first girl I've made a good relationship with and I just got really excited. I'll tell you everything from the _7 Minutes in Heaven_ to yesterday night. But I'll tell you when we get to school so I can tell you and Tendou at the same time."

"Fine. Now stop crying or you're gonna make me feel sorry for you." Ushijima says as he goes in for a hug. He wraps his arms around your shoulders and puts his head on top of yours. You sniff softly and hug him back. "It's too early for you to be crying like this. Let's go to school."  
You and Ushijima continue walking, with your arm linking onto his.  
  
  


_____________________  
  
  


It's the middle of the school day and you're walking towards the lunch hall to find Tendou. You see him sitting down with Ushijima and go to join them.

"Tendou, I'm sor-"

"Ushijima, do you want to go to the store and buy lunch today?" He interrupts.

You pause and stare at him in shock for a moment before trying again. "Tendou, please just listen t-"

"Let's go, Wakatoshi-kun. I'm feeling really weird energy here. Make sure you _tell me_ if you feel the same way."

Just as Tendou is about to stand up you reach for his blazer and stand up. "Tendou Satori, can you listen to me please!" You shout. People in the lunch hall turn and look at you.

"Well done, (Y/N). Look at you drawing attention to yourself." He says as he yanks his blazer from you hand and heads towards the doors, slamming them open as he exits.

You look at Ushijima helplessly. Your face has _'what should I do?'_ written all over it. He sighs and stands up.

"Let's go. He won't stay mad at you for long."

You both follow Tendou out of the lunch hall. He's already outside by the time you're leaving so you have to run to catch up to him.

"TENDOU!" You shout. He turns around and rolls his eyes, with an irritated expression plastered on his face.

"What the fuck do you want? Stop calling me."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you and Ushijima what happened between me and Kageyama. Kiyoko was the first person I thought of when I got in the house so she's the first person I called. I don't know what else I have to say. I'll explain everything to you."

"That's not entirely the point, (Y/N). What do we usually do before we sleep if we aren't in the same house? Do we call our new friends that we haven't known for more than 2 fucking days? Or do we call each other on a group call to say goodnight and get everything off our chest? Even if it's 5 minutes. You forgot that didn't you?"

"Tendou, I-"

"This has never been a problem if me and Ushijima make friends outside of school. So what makes you special? I'm mad because I love you, (Y/N). I've never had a sister that I can talk to like I talk you. I always tell you all my girl problems because I don't tell shit to my mom, so you're the only woman I can talk to about anything. You telling me your business helps both of us; so I can understand girls and you can understand guys. Me and Ushijima should be your first point of contact for everything, I don't even get why we have to address this, we're not kids anymore." Tendou says, close to tears.

"Ten, I'm sorry. This isn't gonna happen again, I promise. It's the first and last time." You walk up to him with tears in your eyes, wrap your arms around his waist and press your head against his chest. You immediately feel his muscles loosen up and his heartbeat slow down.

"Shit, (Y/N), shut up and stop crying, I don't want to feel sorry for you. Your hugs always make me feel better as well." He said hugging you back and kissing your forehead. "You're gonna pay for all of our lunches for the next week, to make it up to us. And you don't get to choose where we eat. That's not up for discussion by the way. I want pizza with extra toppings, let's go."

You look up at Tendou, wipe your tears and smile in agreement before looking back at Ushijima, signalling him to start walking with you.

The three of you walk to a restaurant, sit down and order food.

"Now spill. And I swear to god if you leave out a single detail I'm gonna slap you in front of these people, (Y/N)." Tendou jokes.

"Okay, okay, fine." You explain the events that happened between you and Kageyama from the first encounter you had with him in the supermarket, to the _7 Minutes in Heaven_ _,_ to the theme park,to the small conversation you had on the doorstep of your house, not leaving out any facts of the story.

"Wait, so all this happened in 3 days?" Ushijima asks.

"That's what I'm thinking! But it feels like so much longer than that. And the Aran situation, that would've been 2 days."

"(Y/N), are you sure that this isn't just infatuation?"

"No, Wakatoshi. I'm not a temporary person. When have you known me to actually get into a relationship with a guy at all? I look for platonic relationships, not boyfriend/girlfriend."

"Weren't you in a 2 year relationship when you were 15?" Tendou asked.

"Ten, we don't talk about him. But even then, you're backing up my point. I am in it for the long run. I really do like Kageyama."

They both sigh and look at you.

"Look, we don't hate the guy, we don't even dislike him. We just know how he is with school and volleyball. He's very antisocial." Tendou says.

"So just a shorter version of Ushijima with black hair and blue eyes? I can deal with that."

"Very funny, (Y/N). But if you're sure that you like him, I'm definitely gonna support you." Ushijima smiles.

"Also, I'm gonna invite him over this week, probably tomorrow, depending on if he has practice or not."

"That's okay. Just tell us what happens as soon as he leaves." Tendou says.  
You pull out your phone and send a message to Kageyama inviting him over.

**Kageyama Tobio**

**You**   
_my parents aren't gonna be home for the rest of the week do you want to come over tomorrow?_

You, Ushijima and Tendou spend the rest of lunch break in the restaurant before returning back to school for the final periods.

___________________  
  


It's the end of the school day and Karasuno has just finished their volleyball practice.

"Tobio-kun, a word please." Coach Ukai says, calling him over.

"Yes, sensai."

"Your sets have gotten 100 times better in less than a week. I'm extremely proud of you. How did you make this improvement so fast? Were you practicing over the weekend?"

"Thank you, sensai, I-"

"HE MET A GIRL, UKAI-SENSAI!" Noya interrupted, laughing.

"Yeah, her name is (Y/N) and Kageyama really likes her!" Hinata added.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!" Kageyama shouted.

"Kageyama-kun, it's okay. I take it she's had a positive impact on you already? You don't have to talk about this with me." said Coach Ukai.

"Uhhh, I mean... yeah she has."

"Awwww, has the king gotten soft over a girl?" Tsukishima teases as he walks over. "I'd say I'm happy for you but, one: I saw this coming because Hinata cannot keep his mouth shut and he sleepwalked into my room twice at Tendou's house, and two: I don't give a fuck."

Kageyama rolls his eyes.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Tobio-kun. I hope you guys have a great relationship. She's really nice." Yamaguchi said.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

" _Gomen,_ Tsukki."

"Kageyama-kun, I do hope you keep her around because you've done so well already. I hope she's good to you." Coach Ukai said. He turns to the rest of the team. "ALRIGHT! I have a shift in 15 minutes so I'm going to leave you guys to clean up the gym. I want to find this place in one piece when we come here next, so no fighting and no more broken brooms, please."

"Sorry, sensai." Asahi and Noya answer.

As Kageyama is getting ready to leave, he receives a text from you asking him to come over tomorrow.

"OOOOH! Who's that? Is it (Y/N)?" Hinata asks, grabbing his phone.

"Shoyo, stop give it back, that's private!" Kageyama yells as he chances him.

"She's asking you to come over?! What are you guys gonna do? Make babies?"

"Shut the fuck up, you dumbass. It's none of your business what we do unless I tell you."

"So are you gonna go see her?"

"Yes, obviously. I miss her already." Kageyama smiles at his phone as he replies to your message.

**(Y/N)**

**(Y/N)**   
_my parents are gonna be home for the rest of the week do you want to come over tomorrow?_

**You**

_I'd love to . I finish practice at 3. I'd walk to your house after but I'd like it better if you come and see me at school then we walk home together._

**(Y/N)**   
_I like the sound of that plan x_

Hinata stares at Kageyama who is grinning from ear to ear. "You do know that you're smiling really hard right now?" He says.

"No I'm not. Mind your business and let's go home."

_____________

The next day, you knock on Ushijima's door so you can walk to school with him.

"Morning, (Y/N)." He says with a smile on his face.

"Hey, miracle boy. Kageyama's coming over today. I don't know why I'm so nervous like I haven't seen him before."

"It's normal to be nervous about things like this. Experience doesn't always have a direct connection to how to feel. But it's alright you'll be fine, just don't do anything you're not comfortable with doing and respect his boundaries as well."  
The both of you continue walking towards Tendou's house then knock on the door.

"Come on, Pennywise we've got 10 minutes to get to school." You shout.  
Tendou walks out of his house with an excited look on his face.

"Are you ready for Kageyama to come over?!" He says as he kisses your forehead.

"I don't know. I'm kinda nervous now but I'm hoping that changes before the end of the day. We decided that I'm gonna go to his school first so I can watch him at practice then we walk home together. I only have 3 lessons today." You explain.

"Okay, but be safe. Me and Wakatoshi will come and visit you after he leaves. Just call us."

"I sure will."


	7. Chapter 7

**(TW: Assault)**

You finish your final lesson at school and call Ushijima and Tendou to come to your locker.

"Alright, I'm out. I'll see y'all later" you say.

"Message us when you get to the school so we know you're safe, okay?" Ushijima says.

"Yes, dad." You tease. "I love you guys. "You hug the both of them, then look up directions to Karasuno high school and begin your journey.  
When you arrive, you see signs pointing towards the gym so you follow them, when suddenly you hear a voice shouting behind you.

"(Y/N)! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"  
You turn around and it's Kiyoko.

"HEY GIRL! I came to see _you know who_ at practice. He's coming over today."

"No way! I'm the volleyball team manager so I have to be here at all of their practices. Let's stay together until you leave."

You and Kiyoko walk into the gym quietly so no one notices you. You message Tendou and Ushijima that you've arrived, then sit on the balcony and watch in amazement as Kageyama plays.

"He's amazing!" You say staring down at the court.

"Honestly, he's one of the best setters I've met, if not thee best. He works himself so hard but eventually it's worth it."

You watch the practice game for the next hour and a half before they start to tidy away at 3. You and Kiyoko head towards the court where Kageyama is folding his things into his bag.  
You put your finger over your lips and signal for everyone to not say anything while you creep up behind him and place your hands over his eyes.

"Hinata, I'm not in the mood right now. I need to call (Y/N)." He said.  
You leave your hands over his eyes as he sighs and calls Hinata names. Suddenly he turns round and grabs you by the neck.

"Hinata, I swear to g- OH SHIT!"  
He quickly lets go and grabs you by your waist, lifting you up while hugging you. You throw your hands around his shoulders, laughing hysterically before he puts you down. His eyes glitter with happiness.

"So this is how you treat Hinata when I'm not here?" You joke. "How are you?" You cup his cheeks in your hands and smile.  
The Karasuno team watch slyly.

"Don't worry about him, he's okay. Were you here for the whole practice game?"

"Yeah, I was. I finally got to see you play in real life. You're so good!"  
You continue your conversation before Coach Ukai walks out of the gym storage room and into the gym. He stares at you intensely before walking over, still maintaining eye contact. Your hands let go of Kageyama's face as you slowly step back in fear. Coach Ukai stands in front of you and looks down at you with his arms folded. The gym is completely silent as the team stare. He looks at Kageyama then back at you. Kageyama looks at you then back at Coach Ukai. You're frozen solid.

"(Y/N), isn't it?" He asked with a bright smile on his face. "Kageyama has said quite a bit about you already."  
You bow hesitantly. "Yes. Hello, sir."

"Call me Ukai-sensai, you don't have to be so formal. You seem to have made a positive impact on Kageyama already. He seems much... happier, as well. Make sure you tell him he doesn't need to be practicing every second of the day to be a good setter, he doesn't seem to listen to me."

You laugh as Coach Ukai walks out of the room to his next shift.

"We should start going before everyone starts asking questions." Kageyama whispered quietly in your ear. The both of you wave goodbye to everyone then head to your house, holding hands.  
  
  


_________________  
  
  


"You know, Coach Ukai is kinda scary." You say, breaking the short silence.

"He's really not. He only comes across as intimidating to scare students from other schools, but really he's a very relaxed person." Kageyama replied.

"So what have you been saying about me? He seemed to know my name already."

"It wasn't even me. Hinata and Noya like to shout about you all the time so they told him my business last practice. Now coach thinks I have a girlfriend. He didn't say it was a bad thing actually. He said that my sets have gotten better over the weekend and he said that you might be the cause of that. Something about motivation."

You look up at Kageyama and smile sweetly. You both continue walking until you reach the beginning of your street. A group of 3 college boys are standing at the corner, smoking and laughing. You walk past them, still holding Kageyama's hand, trying to ignore them and not making any eye contact, until they start cat-calling and whistling at you.

"I would definitely bend her over." One of them said, making kissing noises at you. "She looks like she'd be good in bed."

Kageyama looks at you. His face is full of disgust. "What the fuck are they talking about?" He says, turning around to walk back to them.

"Tobio-kun, just leave it. Ignore them. Please. They do this all the time." You beg, quickly stepping in front of him.

"(Y/N), they're cat-calling you like you're an animal, are you serious?"

"If you ignore them, then they'll go away. We're like 3 minutes from my house anyways, let's go." You slowly nudge Kageyama so that he begins walking backwards, then he turns round and continues walking beside you.  
The group of boys continue to follow you down your road towards your house, still calling at you.

"That's right, bitch. Tell your boyfriend to keep walking." Another one said.  
You look up at Kageyama and see his jaw is clenched tightly. He's squeezing your hand with full force.

"Ouch, Tobio, you're hurting me." You say trying to loosen his grip.

"Shit, I'm so sorry." He relaxes his hands and intertwines both of your fingers as you continue walking.  
You seem to think the boys are far behind you when you feel someone smack you on the ass then laugh. You turn around and one of the boys grab your arm and pulls you close to him.

"You know how good you look in uniform..?" He says while his lips move closer to your face. "I think you'd look better with it off."

"Ew! Stop touching me." You cry, squirming and pushing his face away from yours.

"GET THE FUCK OFF HER!" Kageyama yells, taking off his bag.

"Awww, don't worry, she's our girlfriend now."  
In that moment, Kageyama reaches over and punches the guy right on the bridge of his nose, causing him to fall to the ground, screaming in pain.

"You fucking asshole, I think you just broke my fucking face!" The guy says as he lets go of his nose. Blood rapidly dripped onto the floor as he continued shouting for the whole neighborhood to hear. "Call the fucking ambulance, you idiots!" He yells to his two other friends. You watch him in shock, then Kageyama takes you by the hand and pulls you towards your house.

You quickly unlock your door, step inside and take off your shoes and jacket without saying a single word.

"(Y/N)..?" Kageyama starts.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Let's just go upstairs." You say interrupting him and looking down.

You both make you way upstairs into your bedroom. You slam the door in a frustration, then fling your school back onto your sofa. Kageyama stands quietly, watching you offload all your anger onto your things.

"(Y/N). (Y/N)!" He calls. After you don't answer, he gets a hold of your hand and looks you in your eyes. "What the fuck was that?"

"It's nothing crazy. It happens all the time. I'm used to it." You say looking down at your school shirt. "Shit." You notice that it's ripped at the hem. _"Now I need to change my fucking shirt cause this idiots can never leave me the fuck alone."_ You mumble under your breath.

"Wait, so this has happened more than once?" Kageyama asks.

"Yeah, they wait at that corner all the time. But I'm used to it now. When I'm not with Tendou and Ushijima they don't do much, just laugh every time we walk past. But I haven't told them anything else, it's really embarassing."

"(Y/N), you know how dangerous that is? You should've told Ushijima and Tendou, or at any moment it could be worst than what just happened."

"I know, Kageyama. It's easier said than done though."

"Do you want me to tell them? I get it if you don't, but I think it's a good idea if you do. Or let me be in the room when you say it, for support."

You look up at Kageyama who's gone back to looking more worried than angry. He instantly closes his eyes and slows his breathing as you touch his face softly with the palm of your hands. "You would do that?"

He takes you by the wrists and kisses both your hands. "(Y/N), I'd do anything for you." You smile and kiss him on the cheek.

"Okay. I'll call them later to come over and we can talk about it. But until then I don't want to hear anything more about it. Deal?"

"Deal."

You let out a sigh and walk towards your closet and pull out two spare towels. "Now go shower, you smell like a gym." You laugh.

"Very funny." He smirks. He catches the towel and grabs his gym bag, then heads into the bathroom.

You grab your own towel and head to the guest bathroom across the hallway.

_____________  
  


After your 15 minute shower, you change into comfortable clothing and head back into your room. A black skin-tight crop top and nude colored booty shorts that just cover your ass. Kageyama still isn't out of the bathroom so you turn on your LED lights to the red setting and start playing Sza and Giveon on your speaker. You close your eyes and lie with your back on your bed, feeling the base of the music in your chest. Your flow is interrupted by the bathroom door opening, and Kageyama walking out in nothing but one towel wrapped around his hips and the other towel he's using to dry his hair. Water dripped from his abs and his back, causing you to stare in admiration.  
 _"Fuck. Me."_ You think to yourself.

"(Y/N), do you have a hair dyer?" He asks.

You don't answer.

"(Y/N)!"

"Huh? What did you say?" You ask, snapping out of your daydream.

"Do you have a hairdryer I could use?" Kageyama asked again.

"Oh, yeah I do." You get up and take a hairdryer out of your drawer. You're about to hand it to him when you get a thought. "I want to do it." You smile.

"You want to dry my hair for me? Why?" He laughs.

"Because we have very different types of hair, plus I've been bored waiting for you."

"Fine, let me get dressed first."

After 5 minutes Kageyama comes out in a black tank top and sweatpants.

"Now sit." You smile as you point to the seat at your makeup table. He sits down and looks in the mirror as you start drying and examining his hair. He doesn't take his eyes off you, he stares at you with a smile on his face as you concentrate.  
After a few minutes, Kageyama grabs your wrist and forces you to put the hair dryer down.

"Wait! I wasn't finished!" You say.

"The rest of my hair can air dry. You're not seriously thinking of drying my hair the whole time I'm here are you?"

You pout your lips as you pull the plug out from the socket and put the hair dryer back in your drawer. You tie your braids up in a ponytail and as you turn around, Kageyama leans back on the chair, eyeing you up and down.

"I like what you're wearing." He smirked. You blush without saying a word. He then reaches forward and grabs you by the ass, pulling you on to his lap. He breathes lightly against your neck as he rubs against your thighs, you in a straddled position.  
You lift his head up so your lips are millimetres away from each other's. You lean in to kiss him. Your tongues dance in each other's mouths as Kageyama re-positions you on top of his dick. You bite his lips seductively as he trails his fingers around your back sending shivers down your spine.  
He stands up holding you by the ass, forcing you to wrap your legs around him. You feel his dick poking against you. You smile as he carries you towards your bed. He places you down softly then lies on top of you and starts kissing your neck. You stroke the back of his head while his lips make their way down to your chest. He lowers your top and begins kissing on your breasts. You moan with pleasure as he continues and slides his hands into your shorts towards your inner thigh.  
"Can I?" Kageyama asks.  
You nod. He takes off your shorts slides his hands between your legs and begins massaging your clit. You try to hold in the noise you want to make but it's no use. Kageyama let's out a light smirk as you moan loudly. He begins moving his hand faster and faster inside you. Your heart rate increases rapidly and your body starts to get hot. You're about to reach your climax. You let out a loud moan as you finish and your shake out of control.  
You sit up, panting heavily while Kageyama looks at you in a vulnerable state.

"Do you want to..?" You start.

"Do you have protection?" He asks.

"Yeah." You reach over into your drawer, pull out a condom and hand it over to him.  
He rips it open with his teeth and puts it on.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks again.

"I'm sure." You reply.

Kageyama lifts up your legs and puts it in. You whimper quietly with pleasure. He begins to move faster. He groans loudly as he grabs onto the headboard and continues thrusting into you.  
Minutes go by and turns you over onto your stomach. At this point your moaning so loud that you have to bury your head in your pillow.

"Shut up or your neighbors are gonna complain." Kageyama said grabbing onto your hair. You continue breathing heavily.

"K-Ka-Kageyam... I'm about to-"

"Me too..."

You both let a loud moan as Kageyama squeezes your thighs then releases. He falls on the breathing deeply, when he turns to look at you.

"You okay?" He asks. You slowly pick your head up from the bed turn to him.

"Do I look okay to you?" You pant. You attempt to get up and walk but your legs feel like jelly, causing you to instantly fall over. "I'm okay." You say putting your shorts back on again.

"Are you sure you don't need me to help you up, (Y/N)?" Kageyama asks, taking off the condom and pulling up his pants.

"No, I don't need your help."

"Fine, then. Suit yourself." Kageyama smirks and leans back on your bed and switches your TV on. You're still stuck on the floor, helpless.

"Kageyama?"

"Yes, (Y/N)?"

"Can you help me, please."

He smiles as he gets up from your bed and picks you up from the floor, wrapping his arms under your ass. "Now was that so hard?" He says getting back into your bed.

"Just shut up and let's watch a movie." You answer.

It's 6pm. You and Kageyama had fallen asleep watching a movie on Netflix. You're laid on his chest, his arms wrapped around you. Your phone receives a notification. It's your group chat with Tendou and Ushijima.

_**The Three Musketeers** _

**Ushijima**

_(Y/N), are you guys okay?_

**Tendou**

_make sure you tell us if there's any problems._

You look at your phone then look up at Kageyama who is fast asleep. _"He looks so cute I don't want to wake him up. But I have to."_ You think. You begin kissing on his neck and face causing him to open his eyes with a smile. "It's 6 o'clock. Tendou and Ushijima have just messaged me asking if I'm okay, I think I'm ready for us to tell them now."

Kageyama sits up and holds you by the chin. "Whenever you're ready." He says, planting a soft kiss on your forehead.

You stand up and message Tendou and Ushijima back.

_**The Three Musketeers** _

**Ushijima**

_(Y/N), are you guys okay?_

**Tendou**

_make sure you tell us if there's any problems._

**You**

_yeah we're okay. i kinda need to tell you guys something though_

**Tendou**

_he hurt you didnt he? i knew he was shady from the start_

**You**

_Ten, I'm serious. i need you guys to come over in the next 10 minutes. Kageyama's leaving soon._

**Ushijima**

_okay, we'll be right there._

You put your phone down and let out a deep sigh. Kageyama comes up behind you and wraps his arms around your stomach, burrowing his head into your neck. "You don't have to do this just because I told you to. I just thought that it would be much safer if you did, just in case you're on your own." He explains.

"No, it's okay. I do have to. Thank you." You say rubbing his forearms.

_________________

You hear a knock on your front door. Kageyama gives you his school hoodie to put on then you head downstairs to open the door for Ushijima and Tendou. They rush in, both looking worried.

"(Y/N), is everything okay?" They ask, both hugging you.

"Kinda. I'll explain everything in my room."

You lead them upstairs to find Kageyama sitting on your bed on his phone. Tendou and Ushijima walk in and say hi, then immediately sit down on the sofas. Kageyama moves to the end of the bed and directs you to come and sit on his lap, so you do. You take a deep breath in and out, already trying not to cry.

"Um... you know those college guys that we always walk past when we're coming home? The ones that are always smoking at the corner." You ask.

"Yeah, the weird ones that are always laughing at us." Ushijima answers.

"Exactly. Uh... I erm... one of them..." You struggle to form a sentence and break down crying. Kageyama turns you around and throws his arms around you and rubs your back.

"One of them groped her." he finished. "They we're cat-calling her when we were walking home, then they started following us then that's when one of them grabbed her. She kept telling me to ignore it and keep walking, thinking they'd go away."

Ushijima and Tendou stare in shock and silence until Tendou stands up. "How long ago was this? Do you know which way they went? Where are they now?"

"Ten, it's no use." You say sniffing. "This was about 2 hours ago. I would've told you earlier but I was angry and embarrassed. I'm sorry." You sniff as you lift your head up.

"It's fine, you know it's not your fault. Kageyama what did you do? Did you help?"

"Yeah, he punched one of the guys in the nose and broke it. Then they went to call an ambulance or the police or some shit, but we left before anything else happened." You say.

Ushijima still sat in silence on your sofa. He leaned forward with his elbows on his thighs and his lips pressed against his hands. "I'm gonna kill him." He said, still in the same position. "I'm gonna fucking kill all of them."

"Ushijima, you ca-"

"How the fuck did we not see this before, Tendou? How?! We've walked past them so many times without (Y/N) and they didn't do a thing! No laughing, no cat-calling, NOTHING! It was so fucking obvious but we chose not to see this before. I feel so stupid, (Y/N). I'm so sorry."

You softly unravel Kageyama's arms from your waist, walk over to the other side of your room and crouch down in front of Ushijima. He's rubbing his eyes while his head is being supported by his arms and hands. "Wakatoshi, look at me. This isn't any of our faults. Whether you saw it earlier or not, it probably wouldn't have changed anything. Someone who wants to assault another person will do it regardless of what they're told. I'm not beating myself up about it, so neither should you." You hold under Ushijima's chin and give him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you for looking out for me and you know that, but I don't know if they're gonna come back after this."

Ushijima dries his tears and stands up. "You're right, (Y/N)."

You smile weakly. "If it's not too much to ask for, I'd like to be alone for the rest of the night, please." You ask as you rise to your feet.

"That's fine. I was about to leave soon, anyways." Says Kageyama. You help him pack his things into his bag and walk him, Ushijima and Tendou to your front door.

"I really appreciate you guys for coming." You smile. You lock eyes with Kageyama who has taken your hand and intertwined his fingers with yours. "And I hope to see _you_ again soon." You lay a subtle kiss on his lips while Ushijima and Tendou wait for him at your front gate. "Bye."  
He waves goodbye then goes to catch up with them.

You sigh as you watch them leave altogether then lightly close and lock the front door.

______________

"That was really fucking intense." Tendou says as he walks with Kageyama and Ushijima. "I can't believe guys _still_ do that to women. It's disgusting."

"I'm still pissed I didn't see this earlier. I know (Y/N) told me not to worry about it too much, I don't think I can help it. I feel like an idiot. Where did this happen by the way, Tobio-kun?" Ushijima asks.

"Right over there." Kageyama points to the opposite side of the road but looks away quickly. "I don't even want to think about it anymore, I get so pissed off."

Ushijima and Tendou stop outside Tendou's house, leaving Kageyama to walk home. Just as he was about to leave, Tendou calls him.

"Uh, Tobio. I was kinda skeptical at first when I first found out that you liked (Y/N), I didn't really know how to feel about it. Plus I was mad at the fact that she didn't tell me and Ushijima first. I thought that you wouldn't be serious about starting a relationship at first, and I was willing to keep her away from you because of that, she's like a sister to us. But, I'd like to admit I was wrong. I didn't know if you really liked her until today when she told us what you did for her. So, I'd like to apologize and say thank you." Tendou says nervously.

Kageyama sighs and shows a tiny smile. "You don't have to apologize, really. I didn't even know if I had it in me to like anyone but (Y/N) is just really special to me. I promise, I won't let anything happen to her."

"Thanks, man. It's getting kinda late, Ten. We should go inside. We'll see you later, Tobio." Ushijima says as he places a hand on Tendou's shoulder and leads him into the house.

Kageyama waves goodbye, then makes his way home.

________________

A week goes by and you had not been to school for the past few days. You had kept your interaction with people to a minimum. It first started when you had stopped walking to and back from school with Tendou and Ushijima, and your communication with Kageyama became less and less. You stopped answering your calls and only left the house when it was urgent. You didn't realize it but going outside traumatized you.

"(Y/N), princess. You can't stay up in your room like this, it's bad for your health. I understand what happened to you, I really do, but you need to come out of your room. You'll feel better if you get some fresh air." You mom calls to you.

You slowly and quietly walk out your room in an oversized hoodie and sweatpants then walk downstairs towards your mother's voice. "Do I have to, mom? I'm so comfortable and safe upstairs." You whine.

"Baby, I swear I am on your side. I get that this has made a really big impact on you, but staying upstairs will just make you feel worse. Your siblings miss you, they feel like they haven't seen you in forever, and I don't just mean the ones that live in this house. Tendou and Ushijima came over yesterday night asking for you. They said you haven't been answering any of their messages or calls."

You look down at the small table that lives at the entrance of the house, and pick up your cellphone. "This has been here for nearly 5 days now, mom. I haven't used it once." You press the power button and see hundreds of missed calls and messages from your friends. "I should probably answer them."

"Okay, my love. But, I want you out of this house in the next hour, you need fresh air. Go and visit Ushijima or Tendou."

You playfully roll your eyes and drag yourself back upstairs and into your room. You open the windows and start running the hot water for your shower, when you receive a call from Kageyama. You pick up.

"Hey, Tobio." You say, yawning.

"(Y/N)? I didn't think you'd actually answer. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. I'm sorry I went M.I.A on you, I've just been doing a lot of thinking. Being outside is almost traumatizing now."

"I understand, totally. And I respect your decision. I just wanted to check up on you since I feel like it's been so long."

"I'm getting better, still not 100%, but much better. Thank you for asking. My mom told me I need to get out the house and go see Tendou and Ushijima to make me feel better, so I guess that's what I'm doing today."

"I really do hope that makes you feel better. And if you ever need to talk to me about anything else, I'm always here."

You smile as you hold your phone closer to your ear. "I already know you are. Thank you again for what you did that day."

"Don't mention it. Now go get ready, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." You giggle.

__________________

You walk out of your house in a large T-shirt, mom jeans and Jordans, the walk towards Ushijima's house. You knock on the house door and his mom answers.

"(Y/N)! It's been a while! How are you feeling?" She asks as holds out her arms for a hug.

"I've been better, auntie. I was just coming to-"

"Look for Wakatoshi? Don't worry, I know. He left to go to Tendou's house about 5 minutes ago, you should be able to catch him there."

"Thank you so much, I'll see you later."

You head to Tendou's house and use your signature knock on the door. Seconds later, you hear rapid footsteps coming towards the door, when it swings open and Tendou grabs you and lifts you up, hugging you.

"OH MY GOD! (Y/N), I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! THESE FOUR DAYS HAVE BEEN HELL!" He screams. "WAKATOSHI, (Y/N)'s HERE!"

Ushijima runs down the stairs and joins in on the hug. The 3 of you were reunited again.

"I've missed you guys too. I'm sorry I vanished without any explanation."

"Say no more. We had a feeling that we knew what it was about. You don't need to tell us, it's okay. We just want to spend time with you today." Tendou says wrapping his arms around your shoulders and putting his head on yours. "I'm hungry, and there's a new restaurant that opened on Tuesday. We should go now."

"I'm down." Ushijima replies. They both look at you with fake puppy eyes.

"Fine, I'll go." You say rolling your eyes and smiling.

You, Ushijima and Tendou arrive at _San Restaurant_ and sit down in a large booth. You're feeling much more relaxed since you're with people who make you feel happy.

"How you feeling, (Y/N)?" Ushijima asks.

"A lot better, I can't lie. My mom telling me to get out the house was such a great idea, I feel so refreshed." You reply. "Uhhh... also, why is our booth so big? There's only 3 of us."

Tendou and Ushijima look at each other and smile.

"So... this was part of our plan. We told your mom to try and get you out the house so that you'd come and see one of us. And we knew you'd say yes to going out to eat cause you never turn down food. We had already made reservations for this place." Tendou laughs.

"Plus, everyone missed you cause you suddenly went on hiatus. Kenma even said he misses you making jokes about Lev." Ushijima explains. "Which is exactly why we invited a few of them over, you know to cheer you up."

Your eyes begin to water. "You guys, you didn't have to do that, omg!"

"Yes, we did, we love you. Also we invited Kiyoko, we don't want you to be the only girl here."  
As they finish explaining their plan, Kuroo, Bokuto and others open the door to the restaurant and walk in with a card, a small gift and a large ballon saying _'We missed you'._

"Hey, stranger." Kuroo teases as he reaches over to hug you.

"What is all this?" You giggle, trying not to cry. "Why did you do all this? I would've been happy with a text, oh my goodness."

"We tried that but you didn't answer for like a week. So we had to bring the next best thing, which is food and gifts." Bokuto adds. "There's a card there, it's signed by everyone in the group chat. A lot of us couldn't make it today since it was so last minute."

You begin sniffing then burst out crying. You feel Bokuto's large arms squeeze you tightly with love. You hear the door open again and see Kiyoko running towards you. You both throw yourself arms around each other and begin swaying from side to side.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" She cried. "Fuck those men, sis. This is why they deserve nothing."

"Honestly, girl."

The both of you continue hugging when you hear a deep voice coming from behind you.

"I think I'll take it from here." They said.

You let go of Kiyoko and turn around to find Kageyama standing there with two gift bags, one in each hand. Hinata stood behind him with a balloon. He put the bags down and slides his hand around your waist, burying his lips in your neck.

"I've missed you, (Y/N)." He whispered in your ear. His words gave you butterflies and sent shivers down your spine. You look up into Kageyama's blue eyes and smile, then lay a kiss on his lips in front of everyone.

"Ughhhh, get a room, you lil freaks." Suna teases as he walks in with Aran.

"You guys came too?" You rush over and hug each of them, then turn back to Ushijima and Tendou. "I don't believe this. My mom had me fooled that she just wanted me out the house, but you bastards were in on this." You laugh.

"You know it was very risky what we did. All the details were on the group chat with you in it. Then when we noticed that you weren't answering your phone we thought that we should just take the chance and leave it there." Tendou explains.

You giggle and wipe the remaining tears from your eyes. "Aight, let's go eat now I'm fucking starving."

____________

It's now 9pm. You and your friends are having a great time catching up on everything. You feel almost normal again. You're enjoying yourself until you glance over at the door and see the 3 boys walking into the restaurant. One of them had a brace from where Kageyama had hit and broke his nose. You go quiet and turn to Kiyoko, grabbing her wrist suddenly.

"They're here." You whisper, trying not to hyperventilate.

Kiyoko looks you in the eyes, a bit disturbed. "Babe, what are you talking about? Who's here?" She asks.

"The guys, they're here." You subtly point over to the table on the opposite side of the restaurant.

"Shit." She says. "Do you want to leave for a bit? We can go outside so you can get some air if you need it."

"Yes, please." You and Kiyoko excuse yourselves from the table and walk outside, avoiding eye contact with the boys as you walk out the door. As soon as you get out the restaurant, you start fighting your for breath as she soothingly rubs your back while hugging you.

"It's gonna be okay, my love. Look at me." She holds to by your shoulders. "They are dicks. They very clearly have no respect for women at all. I understand, it's sickening what they did, I do, but you can't give them the power to destroy your beautiful personality. What am I gonna do if I never see your smile again?" Kiyoko looks into your eyes, then you smirk. "See? That's what I need to see all the time or I might just pass out. Giving them the ability to control your mood will just make you feel worse. You understand?"

You sniff and wipe away your tears. "Yeah, I get it. Thank you so much." You say as you hug her again. Just as you're about to walk back into the restaurant, the 3 boys walk out to go and smoke. They glance over at you and Kiyoko and smile, deviously.

"Oh look! There's 2 of them now! I don't think we got to introduce ourselves last time. I'm Suzuki. That's Yoshida. And the guy whose nose your man broke, that's Ito. Got it? Now we're all friends." He laughed, walking towards you.

"You're gonna be very sorry for letting your little boyfriend hit my friend on the nose like that the other day." Said Yoshida.

"You deserved it, cause why the fuck is he putting his dirty hands on me? You're all disgusting." You say holding tightly onto Kiyoko's hand. "Let's go back inside."

Ito suddenly steps in front of you, blocking your entrance to the restaurant. Your heart rate increases rapidly and your breathing becomes distorted again.

"I hope you don't think you're getting away with that stunt your boy pulled that easily? It doesn't look like he's here, so there's no one to protect you this time. It's 3 against 2. You're outnumbered." Suzuki cackled.

"And what will you do?" Ushijima says opening the door to the restaurant with Tendou and Kageyama behind him. Kageyama wraps his arms around you, while Tendou stands slightly in front of Kiyoko. "You just said that they're outnumbered, didn't you? What would you have done if we weren't here?"

The boys suddenly go quiet. Kuroo, Aran and Suna walk outside. "What's going on?" Aran asks.

"These are the bastards that put their hands on (Y/N) last week. They were talking a lot of shit before we came outside but now they don't want to say anything." Says Tendou.

"Oh, word? That shit you pulled was nasty. The fuck is wrong with y'all."

"Look, we weren't even looking for any trouble, we just wanted to be friendly. We were just playing around like friends usually do, it's nothing serious." Yoshido smirks.

"Playing? Are you being for real?" Kageyama asks, letting go of you and walking towards them.

Ushijima quickly puts his hand in front of him, then turns around to you and Kiyoko. "You two go inside. Right now."

The calm yet raging expression on his face told you everything you needed to know. Neither Tendou or Ushijima had ever reached this level of anger before, not that you've seen anyway. This was the first time. No situation had ever caused them to show this level of anger. Without hesitation, you pull Kiyoko back into the restaurant and sit down with Bokuto, Kenma and Hinata, who are still eating.

"What's going on outside?" Hinata asks shoving food in his mouth.

"They're talking to some guys outside who put their hands on me." You reply.

"Yoo! Are they gonna fight? Cause, like, if they call me to jump in, I can't do that. I'm a lover not a fighter." Bokuto says.

You laugh lightly. "I don't know, but I don't want to think about it. Let's just continue eating." You say with a smile on your face.  
  
  


____________________  
  
  


Back outside Ushijima is trying his hardest not to make the first swing.

"Why don't you just let us go with a warning this time and it won't happen again?" Suzuki teases. "We were just trying to talk to them. They're pretty girls, is there any harm in that? They should be used to guys hitting on them like that, anyways."

Suna pulls out his phone and begins recording.

____________________

A bystander sees the group of boys outside the restaurant and decides to call the police.

"Hello, officer? There's a group of boys standing outside of _San Restaurant,_ about 10 of them and I think they look a bit suspicious. I am scared for my safety, please do something." She wept.

"Ma'am, unless a fight has broken out, please do not call this emergency number. They may just be having a conversation outside of the restaurant. Thank you." The officer replies and hangs up the phone.  
  
  


____________________  
  
  


"You've traumatized my sister you asshole. You're lucky you even got off only with a single punch the first time." Tendou says to Suzuki.

"You know, I could have pressed charges for that, last week? I was questioned about it in the hospital but I lied about it." Ito mentions as he turns to Kageyama, laughing with a dishonest smile. "You're so lucky I felt sorry for you and your little girlfriend. I could've put you in jail for physical assault. I feel like somehow you should make it up to me."

"For someone who got punched in the nose, you sure do talk a lot of shit." Kuroo says stepping in behind Ushijima.

"Shut up and hear me out, spiky hair. You see your two girls in there? You should let them come home with us. Just for tonight. We promise we'll give them back." He laughs.

"You're fucking disgusting." Tendou says.

Ito then gags then spits in Tendou's direction. Tendou lifts up his hands and punches Ito in the jaw, causing his head to swing around. He falls to the ground. Suzuki jumps in and grabs Tendou by his shirt and swings him round to defend Ito.

Suna steps back, still recording everything. "Shit. Ushijima don't play about with Tendou like that. He's gonna beat their ass." He smirks.

Kageyama runs over to Ito, who is already on the ground and begins kicking him in the stomach, while Aran throws punches at him. Ito grabs Kageyama by the leg and drags him to the floor, then starts punching him in the face.

__________________

The bystander looks out of the window again. "Oh my god." She cries, dialing the police officer again. "Hello, officer? I called about 2 minutes ago! A fight has broken out in front of _San Restaurant!_ PLEASE HURRY!"

"Ma'am, please remain calm and go somewhere that you won't get hurt. We will be there right away."

__________________

Yoshido looks up at Kuroo and Ushijima walking towards him. "Yo, it was a joke! I didn't mean it. We were just talking shit and playing around. I'm sorry! I'm sor-" Ushijima swings his leg and kicks him right in the balls, allowing Kuroo to punch him freely. He manages to stand up and hit Ushijima in lip causing him to start bleeding.

Two minutes later, sirens start blaring and the 5 police cars arrive on the scene.

_"I need everybody to put their hands up where we can see them. I repeat, put your hands where we can see them!"_

You step outside of the restaurant with Bokuto, Kenma, Kiyoko and Hinata. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" You scream.

"Lady, I need you to back away from the scene. Please keep walking." One officer said to you.

"What? WHY? I know them, they're my brothers." You say with tears in your eyes.

"They're being arrested for fighting in public. Ma'am please back away." Bokuto pulls you back lightly as you watch the officers slap handcuffs on each of the boys involved in the fight and take them into the cars. You make eye contact with Kageyama as his head gets pushed into the vehicle. "You can come and see them at the station, they should be able to tell you everything there. They each have to give a statement as well, and if it's possible, a parent must be present."

You sigh heavily then pull out your phone and call your mom crying. "Mom, I need you to meet me at the police station."

"(Y/N), what's happened? Are you okay?" She asks.

"No, not really. But my friends have been arrested. I don't know what happened cause I was inside the restaurant, but they're gonna explain everything when we get there."

"Okay, I'll get there as soon as I can, I love you."  
She hangs up the phone.

"It's gonna be okay, (Y/N)." Bokuto says hugging you as the police cars take off. "Let's follow them."

You get into Bokuto's car and go after the police cars towards the station.


	8. Chapter 8

You, Kenma, Bokuto and Hinata all arrive at the police station. You run to the front desk and describe the people you're looking for.

"Ma'am, you need an adult present if you want to speak to anyone." The receptionist said.

You walk back into the waiting room.

"FUCK!" You scream. You begin pacing up and down trying your hardest not to cry, thinking of your friends that have just been arrested. You take out your phone and call your mom again.

"(Y/N), baby. How are you? Are you okay?"

"I don't know. I'm freaking out. How far are you?"

"I'm just parking the car, I'll be with you in 2 minutes."

"Alright." You end the call then continue hyperventilating and walking up and down the waiting area.

"It's gonna be okay, (Y/N). I swear. Stop worrying." Bokuto said as he hugged you tightly.

"I'm really trying. I'm so scared right now."  
Moments later, your mom rushes through the door and heads straight to the front desk, through the waiting room, grabbing your hand on the way.

"Hi, lady. I'm looking for Ushijima Wakatoshi and Tendou Satori, please. Both about 6'2, one has short dark brown hair, the other has long bright red hair." She says as she leans slightly over the desk.

The receptionist looks your mom up and down. "We can only provide that kind of information to their parents or their legal guardians. Thank you very much." She sneered.

"I _am_ their legal guardian. Both of their parents aren't available right now. Let me see them, please."

"Ma'am, I work over 12 hours a day, with two, one hour breaks. I can handle ignorant customers but I cannot handle being lied to when I know the truth. It's _very_ obvious that you're not their legal guardians, so if you can get their _real_ guardians here, I would very much appreciate it." The reception said, spitefully.

You look at her confused and disgusted. "What makes you think my mom isn't their guardian? She's not lying, what's wrong with you?" You ask, tightening your fists.

The receptionist looks both of you up and down again, then sighs and rolls her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? Nearly all of the boys that came in here were Japanese. You're clearly not. Now please don't lie to me and go and stay in the waiting room."

"Now, bitch I know you're not talking to _my_ mom like that! If I just kick you in the as-"

"-(Y/N). It's okay." Your mom says quickly holding her hand over your mouth. "I understand you're upset, baby. I'll get them out, I promise. Just go stay in the waiting area."

You glare at the receptionist and walk towards the exit, closing the door behind you.

"Now, bitch. I know you're not talking to _me_ like that! I don't know what type of racist shit you're on but if you want to see legal documents for the both of them, then I'll pull them up right now. I've known both of those boys since birth and consider them to be my sons and I will not let some thin haired, crooked teeth, minimum-wage working ass wench tell me otherwise." Your mom reaches into her bag and slams Ushijima and Tendou's documents down on the desk. "Now read them and weep. I don't play about with my family."

The receptionist slowly reaches for the documents and opens them up. Inside shows clear evidence that your mom is the legal guardian for Tendou and Ushijima if both of their parents are unavailable.

"I'm sorry ma'am. There seems to be a bit of a mix up. You and your daughter can go through and see them." She hands your mom a visitors badge with a defeated smile.

"That's what I thought."

Your mom calls you back to the reception desk and hands you a visitors pass. 

"We have to follow the guards through those doors." She says as you walk through the halls.

You trail behind the security towards the jail cell your friends were being held in. Tendou is the first one you see.

"TEN! OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY?! WHAT HAPPENED!" You cry.  
His face is bright red and he has a cut on his cheekbone. His hands are full of purple bruises as he grips onto the jail bars and rests his head on them.

"Kinda. We got into a fight and one bitch decided to call the police on us." He sighed. "They even arrested Suna and he was only recording. I'm so pissed off right now."

"Ten..." You say, rubbing a small drop of blood away from his forehead. "Where's Ushijima?"

"(Y/N)? Oh my god you're here! Are you okay?" Ushijima asks standing up.

"Wakatoshi! What the fuck were you guys thinking?! How did this even happen?" You ask.

Ushijima reaches through the cell bars and holds your hand. He has cuts all over his arms and and his lip is bruised and swollen.

"One of them said something about you and Kiyoko that was so foul. Then he decided to spit on Tendou. That's basically how it started."

"You put that in your statement, right? That he spat on Ten first?"

"Yeah, I did. Plus, Suna recorded the whole thing as a joke. But now it's being used as evidence."

"Are you guys being charged?" You ask.

"We don't know yet. But we're only supposed to stay here until a parent or a guardian picks us up. I just don't want our parents to see us in here. I'd rather get told off at home. My dad would freak out." Ushijima says.

"It's okay. I called my mom and she's here."

Just then you feel someone lightly hold onto your wrist. You look over and Kageyama is looking at you with a pain in his eyes.

"(Y/N), I'm sor-"

"Don't...say anything. You don't need to apologize." You say, moving closer to him, intertwining your fingers and kissing his hands. "I just want to know if you're feeling okay."

Kageyama pulls back his bangs, revealing a scar left on his forehead. 

"Babe! What the fuck is this?"

"It was much worse before, but I guess I'm okay. My sister's coming to take me home, she's on her way here. I'll be fine, you should go, seriously. I'll be with Aran, Suna and Kuroo."

You kiss Kageyama on the cheek as the security lets Ushijima and Tendou out of the cell. "I'll see you later."  
  
__________________

In the car ride home, you, your mom, Tendou and Ushijima sit in total silence.

"Mom, there's no way they can go back home tonight. They should stay over." You suggest.

"Alright, but before you sleep you boys, we're all gonna sit down and have a talk. Then you two are gonna explain to me what you were doing fighting in public in front of a restaurant."

You arrive home and get out the car with Tendou and Ushijima then enter your house.

"Sit." Your mom says to the three of you in a serious voice. "Wakatoshi, you start. What happened?"

"Okay, from my side I think it started when (Y/N) left the table with Kiyoko to go outside, I don't know what for. Then we saw a group of guys follow them outside like 2 minutes later. We saw the five of them through the window but didn't think too much about it until it looked like Kiyoko and (Y/N) wanted to go inside but one of them had blocked their way. That's when me, Tendou and Kageyama went outside."

"Satori, your turn. What happened from there?"

"We go outside and Wakatoshi heard them threaten (Y/N) and Kiyoko so he asks them to repeat in, they say shit like "we were just playing", but what they said was gross. Then Kuroo, Aran and Suna come outside. They start talking about (Y/N) and Kiyoko like objects so we tell both of them to go inside cause we didn't want them hearing it. We exchanged more words then one of them ends up spitting on me so I punched him round the face. That's when the rest of them jump in."

"I hope you put in your statement that you were spat on first before you threw the first punch." Your mom asks.

"Yeah, I did." Tendou answers.

"Did anyone record it. Is there any evidence that you didn't assault them first?"

"One of our friends got it."

She sighs and rubs her eyes vigorously. "Right. Okay. I would be mad but you two were only looking out for your sister. I'm grateful for the both of you. I'm tired now. I'll talk to both your parents and tell them you're here then explain what happened to try and diffuse the situation before you get home. As for now, you need to sleep. Now go to bed."

"Goodnight, mom." The three of you say as you head upstairs.

________________

"Well, that was intense." You say as you collapse onto your head. "I thought mom would go off."

"Same. I am kinda scared to go back home tomorrow though cause I know my mom would flip out and say I committed murder or something. I feel like I'm gonna hide here for a few days." Ushijima says.

"That's cool with me. Half your shit is here already. Ten what about you?" You look over at Tendou who is completely silent and deep in thought. "Ten? You okay?"

"What if we get charged? Like what if something happens, I don't know, it goes down on our records as disturbance of peace or street fighting. What happens after that?" He says, looking like he's going to cry.

You walk over to the sofa he's sitting on and hold his face. "That's not gonna happen, I promise. Suna gave them clear evidence that you weren't the one who assaulted Ito first. You're not gonna get charged, I swear."

Tendou sighs as his face melts into your hands. "Okay. I'm choosing to trust you on this, causing I'm shitting myself about it."

You smile and kiss his forehead, then turn back to Ushijima. "Are you guys good to go take the guest rooms? I'm really tired and I can't be bothered to pull out the spare bed from under my bed."

"We should be fine." He answers as he walks out, Tendou following behind him. "Goodnight. Love you."

"I love you guys too."

Its been about a week after the restaurant incident. You wake up in the morning and immediately think to message Kageyama.

**Kageyama <3**

**You**

_hey tobio i just wanted to check on you. i was wondering if you're okay. i miss you._

You throw your phone back onto your bedside table then rub your eyes and stretch. You get up and head towards the guest rooms that Tendou was staying in and knock on the door lightly.

"It's open." Tendou says. You walk in and climb into bed with him.

"How are you feeling?" You ask.

"Still kinda scared. I'm hoping for the best but planning for the worst. Something just keeps telling me that Ito's gonna press charges. It pisses me off."

"What's the point in him trying if he assaulted you first, Ten?"

"Yeah, I know but-"

"Uh! But nothing. You need to stop worrying until they actually come up with a final decision. I need you to trust me on this one. Please?" Ushijima then walks into the bedroom and sits down on the bed and sighs. You can tell that he's still feeling some type of way about the fight. "Come here." You hold out your arms and indicate for him to lie on you. "Both of you need to understand that you did what you did out of self defense. Suna literally has it recorded, there's no way that they're gonna say it's your fault. And if they ask for the reason of the fight, then I'll tell them what happened to me."

"So, basically what you're saying is you're gonna press charges for Ito assaulting you? Cause if you do I'm 100% for that." Ushijima asks, lifting his head off your chest.

"I mean... I don't kn-"

"You're doing it, (Y/N). Ito's an asshole and him getting beat up isn't enough. Kageyama is your witness as well." Said Tendou.

You sigh and lean your head against the wall. "What if it all just becomes a waste of time? The police barely do anything about sexual assault."

"It won't be a waste of time if he actually does get charged. He can't be running free like this, what if he does it to other girls? He's SICK!"

"I guess you're right."

Your mom walks into the guest room and finds you laying down with Ushijima and Tendou. She leans against the door frame and smiles.

"I see you guys are awake now. Both of your parents are here. They want to talk altogether. I've told them about the situation already but they want to hear a bit more in depth from your side. There's no need to worry, I've told them your intentions behind your actions, so they're a bit more open to listening." She says.

"Even my dad?" Ushijima asks.

"Even your dad. He said he understands how you feel about (Y/N) and if it was anyone else then he would've been pissed. Anyways, let's go downstairs."

The three of you get up from the bed and begin walking into the hallway. You remember that you had messaged Kageyama before you went to see Tendou and Ushijima, so you go back into your room and check your notifications. Your heart drops as you read his text.

**Kageyama <3**

**You**

_hey tobio i just wanted to check on you. i was wondering if you're okay. i miss you._

**Kageyama**

_Hey, (Y/N). It was sort of hard for me to do this but I think we should stay away from each other. I was really just looking for a girl to mess around with at Tendou's party, I didn't mean for anything to get serious at all. You were the only girl that seemed to take interest in me so that's why we did what we did. And what happened the other night was really stupid of me to do and I don't want something like this to interfere with my future volleyball career. They're not gonna let someone with a criminal record play professionally if you think about it. I wanted to tell you this before you get too attached. I'm sorry._

You stare at your phone in shock, re-reading the paragraph over and over again, hoping that he was waiting to message you _'SIKE!'_ and say everything is one big joke. Tears begin to form in your eyes. The first thing you think to do is message him back _'are you serious?'_ As you click send, you realize it's not being delivered. You try again and again before realizing you've been completely blocked. You can't help but scream and burst into tears then throw your phone across your room, causing the screen to smash. Tendou and Ushijima come running into your room.

"Woah woah woah! (Y/N)?! What's going on?" Tendou says, cupping your face in his hands and wipes your tears with his thumbs. "Wakatoshi, grab her phone. Look at me, look at me. What happened?"

You try your hardest to collect your thoughts as Ushijima picks up your smashed phone and looks down at the messages. "Ten, you're not gonna fucking believe this asshole. Look at what Kageyama sent her." He holds up your phone to Tendou's face who begins reading with a concentrated look on his face.

"YO, WHAT THE FUCK?! IS HE CRAZY? (Y/N), how long ago did Tobio send this to do?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just read the message now." You sniff. "I'm fucking over it. I don't care. Fuck him. He had me thinking he liked me this whole time. WE HAD SEX! TWICE! TWO FUCKING TIMES! And now he basically told me that I was easy? I'm over it. He can go fucking die, right now." You break into tears again.  
Ushijima wraps his arms around you in comfort, squeezing softly.

"(Y/N), it's gonna be okay, I promise. I'm so sorry this happened to you, even we didn't see this coming." He says.

"No, but Tendou did. He always thought that Kageyama was shady and he even _told_ me. But I didn't listen." You cry.

Your mom rushes into the room, looking worried. "I'll take it from here, boys. Your parents are still waiting for you downstairs. We'll talk later." She says as she takes your hand.

"We'll call you later, (Y/N). You better pick up." Tendou says as he points at you and walks out the door with Ushijima. They leave and close your bedroom door behind them, then your mom pulls you over to your couch.

"Lemme guess, Kageyama?" You nod your head slowly. "I would say I'm not surprised, but I'd be lying to you and myself. What happened?"

You stand up and grab your phone from your bed then sit back down next to your mom. You wipe your tears as you watch her read the text. "I don't even know what I was supposed to expect out of this. Like why the fuck would you do that?" You say as you begin crying again. "If he wanted to do something like this, he should've just told me his intentions from the start instead of leading me on like this. I feel like such an idiot."

"Baby. You shouldn't feel stupid because of something like this. You had no idea what he would fuck you over. I understand you're mad, anyone would be if they found out they had just been lied to. Boys have always been assholes and they always will be. I think you need to take a small break from your phone and only message your closest friends, because that's how they start asking questions and you get too overwhelmed. Okay?"

You nod your head again then grab your phone and leave the group chat Tendou made for his birthday, before laying down in your moms lap. She combs her fingers through your braids and hums softly to you.

_______________

It's 8 pm and you've spent most of the day in your room watching TV and isolating yourself from social media and the rest of the word. There's a soft knock at your bedroom door.

"I'm not hungry, mommy, y'all can eat without me!" You call. There was no response but the knocking continued. "Mom? I'm not playing ." You say getting up from your bed. As you reach for the handle, your door swings open and Kiyoko walks in, with 2 tubs of Ben & Jerry's ice-cream.

"Bitch, we're about to eat our sorrows away." She says waltzing in.

"Kiyoko, who-?"

"Your mom let me in. Also I've packed clothes for the weekend so you're not getting rid of me tonight. Tendou and Ushijima said they didn't know if you were in the mood to talk to any of the male species yet, so they sent me in. Must be nice having brothers that actually care about you." She smiles and hands you a tub of ice cream and a spoon. "I know you said you weren't hungry but you're not about to turn down the greatest snack from the greatest brand on earth."

You smile, trying not to show facial expressions that she's right and climb into bed.

"You wanna talk about it? I'm ready to stop talking to him completely. Plus I have to see him everyday for another week."

"Ugh! That must be torture then." You say rolling your eyes. "It was just so... unexpected. Like, am I stupid for not seeing it before? Were there signs that he didn't like me or was I just so open to wanting a relationship with him so I didn't see."

"Nope. I didn't see it before. Now his selfishness has fucked up Aran and Akaashi's chances. Cause girl, you know very well both of them would have treated you like a queen."

"I can't even argue with that." You giggle, taking a scoop of your ice cream. "I just wish I could rewind and see the different outcomes of 3 different guys. God knows how easy that would be."

"No, (Y/N). You don't need any more imaginations about boys. This one is more than enough. You just need to heal and get through the last week of school. We should totally meet up next Friday! Will you be okay to walk to my school, cause I have no idea where Shiratorizawa is. Please? For me?"

You look at Kiyoko and narrow your eyes smiling. "Fine, I'll do it for _you._ But as soon as I see him, I'm ignoring and walking the fuck out of there ASAP."

"YAY!" She throws her arms around you, nearly making you drop your ice cream. "Ooh, sorry, sorry. We should go brush our teeth, I'm hella tired."

The both of you get up and prepare yourselves for bed.

It's Saturday morning. You and Kiyoko wake up around 11 am and go downstairs. Your siblings run up to you and give you a hug. Your mom hands you your baby sister.

"(Y/N)! I feel like we haven't seen you for so long." Shoji says.

"Are you okay, now?" Asks Shota. You look down at your twin brothers with a huge smile on your face.

"I will be guys, I promise. These past few weeks have just been really full for me, I swear I'll spend more time with you. Why don't we go out today? Are you two doing anything?"

"Mom? Are we doing anything today?"

"No, baby. Let (Y/N) take you guys out." She says to your brother. Shota turns back to you and smiles.

"Where do you guys want to go? We can go shopping, we can go to the movies, we can go out to eat." You suggest. The twins look at each other and smile mischievously.

"We want you to take us on a shopping spree." Shoji says. "We want new sneakers and new things for our room, please."

You sigh and smirk. "The things I do for you boys is crazy. Kiyoko, you're coming too just in case I overspend with these two, they love emptying out my bank account."

"Fine by me." She smiles. Kiyoko turns to your brothers and covers her mouth to whisper. "Don't worry, I'll encourage her to buy you anything you want." The twins laugh and run upstairs to get ready, leaving you downstairs with your mom, Kiyoko and your baby sister.

"I hope you guys stay safe." Your mom says taking back your baby sister. "I know they're 13 but they have the tendency to run off like they're 5."

"Don't worry mom, I got it." You give her and your sister a kiss then head back upstairs with Kiyoko.

When you get upstairs, you check your phone and see that you got a message from Kuroo

**Kuroooooo**

**Kuroooooo**

_hey i noticed you suddenly left the group chat yesterday. i wanted to check if you were okay and if there's something you needed to talk about._

You smile and show Kiyoko. "Aww, look what Kuroo sent me. He's so adorable."

"Are you gonna tell him what happened? I think you should."

"Erm... I don't know, maybe. He seems like a good person to talk to."

"Exactly, he is. Kuroo is so good with advice, I'm not even playing. So is Akaashi, just thought I'd let you know."

"Don't make me make a move on Akaashi cause you know I will and I don't need that kind of distraction." You laugh. You, Kiyoko and your brothers finish getting ready then head downstairs and into your car. You arrive at the mall.

______________

"Shoji, Shota, where do you want to go first." You ask.

"We want new sneakers." Shota says pulling your arm towards the shoe store.

"Kiyoko said she's on our side and she's gonna force you to get us anything we want." Shoji adds

"Shhhh! That was supposed to be our secret!" She laughs, throwing her arm around his shoulder.

The four of you spend time in the sneaker store together, picking out different shoes, when you notice Kuroo, Aran and Suna walk in.

"Look, it's (Y/N) and Kiyoko." Suna says looking up from his phone. They walk over to where you're standing.

"Oh my god, how are you guys? I feel like it's been forever!" You say throwing your arms around Aran.

"We should be asking you the same question. You seemed pretty shaken up last week, we didn't even get to talk to you."

"Yeah, I know, I'm fine now. I've just been so worried about everyone else. Suna, has there been any update about the fight you recorded on your phone?"

"Nope. They only took my phone while we were in the cell, then when my parents came to pick me up they gave it back. I have no idea what they even did with it." He smirks. "But we're cool now, I'm not even worried or nothing, I wasn't even involved."

Before you could say anything else, Shota walks up to Aran, looks up at him in the eyes and glares. "You must be the bitch that broke my sister's heart. I'm gonna kick my foot so far up your a-"

"SHOTA! Watch it." You scream, quickly covering his mouth. Aran lifts his eyes from your brother to you.

"Broke your heart?" He asks. "That wasn't m-"

"Yeah. I know. Shota, baby, you got the wrong guy. You don't have to hate this one, this is Aran." You laugh nervously. "Erm... why don't you and Shoji go look for more sneakers, I'll buy you guys 2 pairs each." You watch your brothers run off to the other side of the store. You turn back around with a forced smile on your face. "Sooo..."

"(Y/N), what happened between you and Kageyama?" Kuroo asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh, nothing. It's not that serious anymore."

"If it wasn't serious you would've answered my message and said that everything was fine, and if you were actually okay, why did you leave the group chat so suddenly the other day? Don't lie to me, what's wrong."

You look to Kiyoko who's looking at you as if to say _"you better fucking tell him."_ You look back at Kuroo and sigh. "Basically he used me for sex and called me easy. Then said we should stay away from each other and what he did last week was stupid and they're not gonna take someone who has a criminal record seriously. Then proceeded to block me." You explain with a passive smile. "I'm just over it already. I've cried everything out."

Aran, Kuroo and Suna look at you with a disgusted look. "Is he crazy? What kind of bullshit is he playing at? He really had me fooled, I don't know about any of you." Said Suna.

"Wait a damn minute. You mean to say... Kageyama held up the fucking line to do this? THIS? Somebody better stop playing with me." Aran chuckles. You try your hardest to stay upset but you can't help but laugh at his joke.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Nothing could've even prepared me for this, I was so fucking naive. But, like I said, I'm over it now. I need to heal in peace." You look over at Kuroo who still seems to be in a state of shock. "K, are you good?"

"I don't believe this. He came downstairs, early in the morning and sat in front of us listening to Akaashi's advice. Kageyama even asked fucking questions, but he knew what his plan was all along. This guy is insane. When you ask for Keiji's advice, YOU TAKE IT! I'm so pissed off right now."

"Kuroo, it's fine I swear." You say touching his forearm. "What's done is done, I can't do anything about it now."  
Your brothers run over to where you're standing with 2 boxes of shoes each.

"We're ready!" Shoji says showing you the sneakers he picked out.

You smile at him and rub his head gently. "Erm... you guys we can talk about this later, can't we? Just call me later on tonight, if you want to ask me anymore questions go for it." You say to Aran, Kuroo and Suna. "I'll see you guys later."

You and Kiyoko wave goodbye to the three of them while you head towards the tills to pay, then head out of the store.

______________

"How you feeling?" Kiyoko asks as you walk into your room after a long day.

"Better. Not as shitty as before. But I keep acting like I'm okay about this, I'm really not, I just feel stupid. I honestly liked Kageyama so much, like why the hell would he do this?" You ask as tears begin to form in your eyes.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, (Y/N)." She answers, giving you a warm hug. "Fuck him, he's not gonna get anywhere in life if he doesn't know how to respect a fucking queen."

"You're right." You sigh and throw yourself onto your bed. "Thank you so much for staying with me through this, I owe you one."

"Don't even mention it. Friends stick together no matter what."

You and Kiyoko continue confiding in each other before dozing off and falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

It's Friday morning, about 2-3 weeks since Kageyama fucked you over. You're feeling happy yet nervous about the day. You feel like you haven't spoken to Tendou and Ushijima is so long, but they understood that you needed your space. They always do. It's the last day of school. You knock on Ushijima's door. Seconds later he runs down the stairs and swings it open, picking you up while hugging you.

"I missed you so fucking much, I thought you'd never talk to me and Tendou again."

"Awww, I missed you guys too. That break was very well needed. I'm over the situation now, I just needed time to heal."

Ushijima takes your arm and links it round his, then both of you head to Tendou's house. He's standing outside waiting for you. A smile wipes across his face as he sees you walking towards him.

"Hello, stranger." He says as he hugs you tightly and kisses your cheek. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, bro." You smile. The three of you continue walking to school.

"So how was time away from us, then? Did you enjoy it?" Tendou teased.

"Ten, you're making me sound like you were the ones that did me dirty." You laugh. " I wouldn't say so much 'enjoyed' it, but speaking to men would've annoyed me. Although I did run into Suna, Aran and Kuroo when I went out with Kiyoko and the twins."

"Really? What did they say?" Ushijima asked.

"Kuroo was pissed. Suna was vibing. He was just happy that the police didn't keep his phone after the fight. And Aran was just annoyed that Kageyama ruined his chances. Everyone's cool though."

The three of you shortly arrive at school. As soon as you step through the gates, Semi and Goshiki join you, Ushijima and Tendou.

"Hey, you guys." You smile, sweetly.

"Hey, (Y/N). We heard what happened with Kageyama. It's really shitty what he did." Said Semi.

"Wai- how do you guys know? Suna told you didn't he?"

"Yeah. He messaged us a few days ago explaining why we're not supposed to like Kageyama anymore. I mean I didn't like him in the first place, but I didn't not like him either. I always saw him as a rival." Goshiki answered.

"Tsutomu, everyone is a rival to you." You sigh. "I'm just thinking of what's gonna happen if I see him today."

"HOLD UP! YOU'RE _GOING_ TO SEE HIM?" Tendou yelled, grabbing you by the shoulders and turning you to face him. "(Y/N), I love you but you're fucking nuts. You're not going anywhere. I'm waiting for you after your last lesson and we're going home together."

"No, Ten. I'm going to see Kiyoko, but I have to walk to Karasuno to see her cause we're going out after school. I'm not stupid." You laugh.

He lets out a sigh of relief and swings his arm around your neck then continues walking into school. "Cause, you know (Y/N), I would've gone to jail for attempted murder."

__________

Kiyoko is has finished her lunch and is headed through the school hallways to her final lesson. She gets to her locker and begins organizing her things. Kageyama is standing there waiting for her to notice him. She closes her locker door and looks at him.

"Ew." She says, looking him up and down.

"Kiyoko, I need to talk to you." He said. "Basically, I-"

She holds her hand up to his face. "Basically, I don't care for what you have to tell me. Thank you very much, I hope you have a shitty day." She walks off to her final lesson, pulling out her phone to call you.

"Hey, baby. What's up?" You ask.

"(Y/N), you'll never fucking believe what just happened. This asshole of a human being came up to my locker and said _'Kiyokoooo, I need to talk to youuu.'_ I was disgusted." She said after mimicking Kageyama.

"The fuck? What's his issue? What did he say after that?"

"I don't know and I don't care either. I walked off before he could tell me anything else."

"This is why I fucking love you." You laugh. "We're still meeting after school, right?"

"Definitely. I have to stay at the practice for an hour and a half if you don't mind sitting with me. We can chill on the balcony and watch."

"Girl, you know I got you. I'll see you after school."

"Bye, (Y/N)." Kiyoko hangs up and continues walking towards her final lesson when she accidentlly bumps into Hinata on the stairwell.

"AAAAH! Shit, I'm sorry you scared me." He screams, trying to catch his breath. "Oh! Kageyama was looking for you. He was kind of in a hurry and said he needed to talk to you about (Y/N)-"

"Aht! Let me stop you there, Shoyo. I would like you to relay this message to Mr. I'mGonnaFuckUpACompletelyGoodPerson'sTrustAndBlockThem. Tell him, I don't want to hear a single thing come out of his mouth concerning (Y/N), and I don't want to talk to him at all either. Unless we are in practice, and the topic is volleyball, he shouldn't even look in my direction. Cause what he did was a bitch move, and even an introvert would be able to tell someone if they just wanted to fuck. She's coming over to watch you guys practice today, I don't want him to talk to (Y/N) cause I'd hate it if he decides to do some dumb shit in front of her. I hope you have a great rest of the day, my darling." She said patting Hinata's head. Kiyoko walks off gracefully, leaving him alone.

"The queen just touched my head..." He said with his hand on his hair. "I'm gonna go brag about this to Tanaka and Noya." He begins running to their classroom. "Ah! Wait! I have to go tell Kageyama before I forget." He laughs.

Hinata runs to his classroom and finds Kageyama sitting alone at his desk with his book open. His head is rested on his hand. "Damn, no one is here? Anyways, Kageyama-kun! I just ran into Kiyoko right now."

"What did she say? Is she gonna talk to me?"

"Nope, not a chance. She said that she doesn't want to hear anything concerning (Y/N) coming from you and she doesn't want you to talk to her, or look at her. She said you can only talk to her if we're in volleyball practice and if it's about volleyball, and that (Y/N) is coming for today's practice, then called you Mr. I'mGonnaFuckUpACompletelyGoodPerson'sTrustAndBlockThem."

Kageyama slumps his head down into his book and groans. "FUUCCKK!"

"Everybody thinks the same thing. No one likes you right now."

"Wait... everybody? As in-"

"The whole group chat, bro. The _whole_ group chat. Suna was airing your business out to them. Kuroo is pissed, Aran and Akaashi are mad that you ruined their chances with her, Bokuto is considering violence and you know he don't fight, Kenma made a voodoo doll that looks exactly like you and he sticks needles in it all the time, and let's not even get into how much Tendou and Ushijima want to kill you. So pretty much everyone hates you at this moment. I don't even know why you're stressing anyways, you already made it clear that you never liked (Y/N). You should've just been honest from the start." Hinata says.

"BRO!" Kageyama stands up, struggling to get the words out of his mouth. "I still like (Y/N)! I never _stopped_ liking her!" He yells.

"Hold up. I feel like I'm in a movie right now. Did you just say that you never stopped liking her?"

"Yes! Exactly! After that fight at the restaurant, my sister got so pissed off at me and said how I feel about (Y/N) has changed how I do things and my feelings keep making me do dumb shit so I'm not allowed to see her anymore. Miwa and I argued about it for nearly a week. She said that a professional volleyball team wouldn't want someone whose been to jail, so that's why I had to message her that, then block her." Hinata stares at Kageyama in shock. "I've fucked up so bad."

Just as Hinata is about to respond, the rest of the class walk in. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walk over to where Hinata and Kageyama are.

"I don't know what I should call you now; king of the court or heartbreaker." Tsukishima laughs. "You really held up the fucking line to do that?"

"Wait, Tsukki, you liked (Y/N)?" Yamaguchi asks.

"I mean she's kinda tall and she's beautiful. That's my type, so I could see myself going there." He chuckles.

"Fuck you, Tsukishima." Kageyama glares.

"What are you gonna do? Tell me you don't like me?"

Kageyama steps forwards with his fists balled up, towards Tsukki who is smiling deviously.

"Whoa, okay, I think we need to take a breather." Yamaguchi says, standing between the both of them. "We should sit down, class is starting soon. Let's not result to violence, Kageyama, please."

Tsukishima smirks. "Honestly, you're so easily provoked."

"You need to shut the fuck up too, Tsukki. You're always the one running your mouth and talking shit as well. Go sit down." The three of them look at Yamaguchi, slightly shocked. "NOW!"

Tsukishima sucks his teeth and maintains eye contact as he brushes past Kageyama.

___________

You've just finished your final lesson of the day. You meet up with Tendou and Ushijima at the front gate of your school.

"Don't do anything stupid, (Y/N)." Ushijima said, hugging you.

"And promise we're the first ones you call if anything goes wrong on the way there." Tendou adds. "Text us when you get there."

"Of course I will. I love you guys." You wave and turn in the direction of Karasuno high school and begin walking.

You arrive at Karasuno's gym shortly after and stand outside as it's currently locked. You take your phone out and text Tendou and Ushijima before calling Kiyoko.

"Hey, (Y/N). I'll be at the gym in about 10 minutes, I'm just getting my things out my locker." She says.

"No problem, I'll see you soon." You hang up and continue waiting until you get a call from someone with no ID. You're hesitant to answer it but then risk it anyways.

"Hello..?"

"Hello, stranger. How you doing?" The voice says on the other side of the phone.

"Why do I recognize this voice from somewhere?" You say trying to remember the familiar sound.

"I'll give you one guess, we're related."

"NIKO?! Bro, why the hell are you calling me on no caller ID you idiot!" You laugh.

"Obviously I had to surprise my baby sister! I got a new number and I didn't know if you changed yours yet and it would've been awkward if it wasn't you."

"Bro, I miss you so fucking much, I have so much shit to tell you."

"Well... you won't have to wait very long. My flight back to Japan is later on tonight, so I'll see you in about 2 days."

"Stop playing. Niko, don't fuck with me like this cause I'm getting emotional."

"Sis, I swear I'm being dead serious. I also want you to meet my girlfriend. I think you two will get along really well. I've told mom that I'm coming home in about 2 weeks, so she has no idea that I'm coming earlier. Don't go and run your mouth and ruin shit."

You bounce on the spot and wipe away the happy tears forming in your eyes. "I won't, I swear. I'm so excited, you've got me crying like a bitch right now." You giggle.

"How's Ten and Ushijima? I hope those two are still looking after you." Niko asks.

"They never stopped, but I love them. They're gonna be so excited to see you too. I won't tell them you're coming."

"Yeah, you better not. Anyways, I got to finish packing all your gifts and shit cause I'm staying for the next 4- ish months. I'll talk to you later, sis. I love you."

"I love you more." You smile and hang up, still wiping the tears from your eyes. You look down at your phone to check the time and when you look back up you see Kageyama standing about 20 feet away from you. Your smile drops and you both make eye contact before you look away quickly and fold your arms. He walks up to you.

"(Y/N), I-"

"I don't care." You snap.

"Can you just lis-"

"No. I don't want to hear it." You turn and face the other direction. He walks around you and stands in front of you again.

"Please, can I explain just explain myself?" He asks.

"Fine."

"Basica-"

"I don't care anymore."

"(Y/N)!"

"Yes, can I help you, sir?"

"Can you please listen to me?"

"Mmmm... no. Leave me alone."

You turn away from Kageyama again, when you see Kiyoko coming towards the gym. "Hey, (Y/N), sorry I'm late i forg-" She looks up at Kageyama. "Why are you talking to her? Did Hinata not explain anything to you?"

"He did, but-"

"But nothing. You've done enough, Tobio."

"Look, it's my queen and her princess best friend." Tanaka says, walking up to you, Noya following behind. He looks at Kageyama. "Hm!"

"You, know (Y/N), I'm still available. Everybody knows that I like my ladies tall." Noya says as he jokingly licks his lips and squints his eyes.

"Noya, you're such a clown." You laugh. "Get your light-skinned ass out of my face." You swing your arm round his neck.

"Anyways, (Y/N), I've got the keys to the gym, let's go sit on the balcony." Kiyoko unlocks the gym, then the group of you walk in, Kageyama trailing behind. Hinata runs up to him from behind.

"Tobio-kun, did you try and speak to her?" He asks.

"Shoyo, I fucked up so bad. (Y/N) doesn't even want to look at me, plus Noya and Tanaka have been ignoring me all day."

"I told you everyone hates you. But not me though, I'm your best friend for life."

"I know. But I have no idea what to do now. She's never gonna talk to me again after this."

"Try again after practice, and if she doesn't respond, consider moving schools cause it looks like I'm the only one that wants you here."

You walk into the gym with Kiyoko and sit down on the balcony while the boys get ready for volleyball practice.

"What happened? Did Kageyama say anything to you?" She asked as she crossed one leg over the other.

"Ugh, Imagine. I had just got off the phone with one of my brothers and I look up and he was standing there. Then he walks over and he's like _'uhhhh (Y/N), can we talk'_ or some shit. I keep saying no because obviously fuck him and he keeps trying to explain himself. If he wanted to, why did it take him so fucking long to?"

"What an asshole." Kiyoko smirks.

Coach Ukai walks into the gym after Karasuno have finished getting ready.

"Okay, go into your usual practice teams. We're gonna play 2 games then you can clean up and leave." He looks up at the balcony and sees both of you there. "(Y/N)! I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

"I'm great. Thank you, coach."

He smiles at you then turns back to the boys and claps. "Let's play!"

During the game, you notice that Kageyama is having a difficult time focusing and setting. He keeps getting tired quickly and he's not responding to anyone in his team, besides Hinata.

"Tobio, you need to work on your communications skills." Noya says from behind him. "And I don't just mean volleyball."

You look down from the balcony to see Kageyama turn around and start walking towards Noya, clenching his fists. "Say that again, I fucking dare you."

"Why you getting mad? Did I lie?" He laughs, backing away. Kageyama grabs Noya by the collar of his shirt and lifts him off the ground. "PUT ME DOWN! I WOULDN'T HAVE SAID IT IF IT WASN'T TRUE. YOUR SETS HAVE BEEN SHIT TODAY!"

"Tobio-kun, put Nishinoya down, please." Coach Ukai calls. "I think you need a break, meet me outside. Sugawara, take his place." They walk out of the gym and close the door behind them. "What the hell is going on with you?"

"I'd rather not talk about this with you, Ukai-sensai. It's kind of personal." Kageyama says, folding his arms.

"You're not focusing! This is the third time I've heard you try to fight someone today, this really isn't like you. Is it (Y/N)?"

He mumbles under his breath and looks away. _"Yeah, kind of."_

"I thought as much. Once she stopped coming to the practice games after school, I figured something was up. How are you feeling?"

"I don't even know anymore, I messed up really badly and everyone hates me for it. From Suna telling everyone my business to Noya sending shots at me just then, I'm not even happy anymore."

"Have you tried talking to her about it?"

"Yeah. But she doesn't even want to look at me, I don't know what to do." Kageyama says rubbing his hands into his eyes. "This sounds so stupid but you know how I liked volleyball already? I liked it so much more when she came to watch. I don't know if I can do this today, coach, I'm not feeling great."

Coach Ukai sighs and scratches his head. "I understand, Kageyama. But this is the only time I'm gonna let you leave practice early, cause you know we have a game coming up."

"Thank you, sensai." Kageyama opens the gym door and walks back inside. The rest of the team stare in silence as he collects his things to go home.

"Kageyama-kun, are you leaving already?" Hinata asks, running up to him.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling too well right now. My head isn't in the right place..." He looks up at you on the balcony. "... for very obvious reasons."

"That's cool, I'll come by your house later on today and check on you." Shoyo smiles. They dap each other shortly before Kageyama turns to leave.

You watch him as he leaves, then roll your eyes. "Dramatic ass boy." You mumble to yourself.

_______________

As Karasuno clean up after their practice game, you and Kiyoko come down from the balcony and head towards the exit. Hinata runs up to you.

"(Y/N)! (Y/N)!" He says catching his breath.

"Hey, Shoyo. What's up?" You smile.

"I have something _really_ important to tell you. Please just hear me out. Kageyama sti-"

"Aht! Hinata, I seriously don't want to hear anything else about Tobio. I'm finally over it and I don't want to hear anymore information that would trigger me. Please?"

He sighs and looks down. "I'm sorry. I won't mention him again."

"It's okay. I'll see you later." You say as you pat his head and walk out with Kiyoko. As you close the gym door he looks up and smiles, touching his hair again.

"She touched my head! THAT'S 2 GIRLS TODAY! TANAKA, NOYA, YOU'LL NERVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!" He shouts as he runs towards them.

\-----------------

You and Kiyoko arrive at a small restaurant, not far from Karasuno high school and sit down. After ordering your food, you put your elbows on the table and drop your face into your hands, rubbing your eyes vigorously.

"(Y/N)? Are you good?" She asks.

"Yeah... no... I don't know."

"What are you thinking?"

You sigh and intertwine your fingers and put your hands over your lips. "Okay, don't freak out, please. Just listen."

"You're making me scared, what have you done."

"I think I still like Kageyama."

Kiyoko looks at you as her eyes widen. "(Y/N), stop pla-"

"Wait! Before you say anything hear me out. This entire time I've really been acting like I'm okay about this whole situation. That break that I took away from everyone barely helped in the slightest, now I'm back to square one, just without the crying. I told myself that I wouldn't cry anymore cause I realized how much of a dumb bitch I look like. Kiyoko, I really liked him and I still do. Then seeing him today, I thought I'd be fine. I thought that I'd just go into the gym, watch the game and leave but then he tried to talk to me, it took everything in me to ignore him and he looked so upset."

"Girl, he lied to you, used you for sex and basically called you easy. Then blocked you! What could you possibly still like about him?" Kiyoko sighs and blink slowly. "I love you and I want what's best for you, but I guess I can't tell you who you can and can't like, even though I hate his guts now."

"It's not like I can even do anything about it anyways. I just felt like I really had to get that off my chest and tell someone. I can't tell Tendou and Ushijima or they'd literally kill me. It would help if I knew that I'd never see him again but Shiratorizawa is playing against them in the next tournament. Ugh, this makes me feel so shitty."

"You better pull yourself together and stop whining over this guy. Think about it, the tournament isn't for another 2- ish months, so you won't see anyone that reminds you of him in that time. So by the time you _do_ see him, you'd probably be over the whole situation."

"You're right. I feel so fucking stupid for thinking like this, though. Like, am I dumb for still liking him?"

"Yes, very much so, don't ask me silly questions, (Y/N)." Kiyoko laughs. The waiter comes to your table and serves you your food.

"Ooh! You know, Kiyoko, you never told me what's going on with you and Tanaka. Has anything changed since the theme park?" You ask.

She smiles guiltily and stuffs food in her mouth. "Umm... sorry... my mouth- it's full right now, I can't hear you." She muffles.

"Babe, you hear with your ears not your mouth, now finish chewing and tell me what the fuck is up with you two." You laugh. She swallows her food and takes a deep breath. "Girl, how many times have you gone to see him since Tendou's party."

 _"Five times."_ She mumbles under her breath.

"Huh?! SAY IT LOUDER! I can't hear you!"

"FIVE TIMES! There! You happy?!"

You slap your hand over your mouth with a pleasantly surprised look on your face. "Biiitch! _FIVE_ times? What have you guys been doing besides getting freaky? Do you like him?" You ask.

"Yes, I really do now. But teasing him about it gives me so much joy, even though I feel like he's starting to catch on. At first I didn't really think too much about his feelings after we had sex at Tendou's house but the more I went to see him the more attached I got." She explains.

"Erm... are you sure it's not just the sex that's making you attached?"

"No, that's the thing. Out of the five times that I went over to his house, we only did it twice, and that was just in one day. Other than that I go over there and just talk and vibe for hours. Like, he's so affectionate and caring and love hi-."

"Wait... hold up. Did you just say... _love?_ " You ask, slightly leaning forward against the table.

"No, I didn't say... oh my fucking god, (Y/N), I think I'm in love with Tanaka."

You bounce up and down on your chair in excitement, clapping your hands together. "Girl, you better fucking tell him, cause you know he's in love with you already."

"Okayyy, but how would I do that. I can't just go up to him and say 'Hi, Tanaka. I like you.' I feel like I should make it special."

"Oooooh, you're fucking cute. I think you should invite him over to _your_ house this time. Chill or fuck or whatever it is you guys do alone, then be honest with him. Tell him how you really feel and when it was that you finally realized."

Kiyoko smiles shyly and covers her face with her hands. "Ugh, this is making me so nervous, (Y/N), I don't know why. I'm so used to being around him but now I have to confess? You know what? Never mind, I'm not gonna do it."

"No, Kiyoko! If you don't do it then I will. I'm not even joking around with you."

"Alright, fine! When should I ask him to come over?"

"When's the next time Karasuno have a practice session?"

"Erm... I think it's Monday. My school is keeping the gym open for us."

"Okay, so ask him if he wants to come over to your house after practice on Monday. And tell someone who is likely gonna make plans with him what you're doing, a.k.a Noya. Then boom! By the end of Monday, y'all would be a cute ass couple."

The both of you laugh and finish up at the restaurant before saying goodbye and heading home.

About 2 days after you saw Kiyoko, you're sitting in your room doing homework, when you get a call from your brother, Niko.

"Hey, baby sis." He says on the phone.

You get up and close your bedroom door so your family can't hear your conversation. "What's up, stink? How was the flight?"

"Very relaxing. We got our seats upgraded to first class at the last minute, I have no idea why but we didn't complain."

"Ooooo, look at your boujiee ass." You laugh. "How are you getting home?"

"That's what I was calling you for actually. I don't want to pull up to the house in a cab and dad or mom looks out the window and catches me and Kim walking in, so we were wondering if you could pick up. I know damn well you got a valid licence."

You sigh and look at your watch to check the time. It's 7:30 pm. "The shit I do for you, bro. Those presents you brought better be good. I'll be there at 8:00." You say rolling your eyes.

"I love you, sis."

"I love you more."

You hang up the phone and change into something warmer to leave the house. As you collect your keys to head out the door, your dad pokes his head out of the kitchen.

"(Y/N), where you headed to?" He asks. Your mom walks out and stands behind him.

"Uhhh... I just need to clear my head a little bit and being in my room on my phone isn't helping me. I was thinking of taking a drive or something. I'll be fine, I swear. I'll call you if anything happens." You answer.

"Oh okay, baby. Stay safe!" Your mom calls as you close the door.

You breathe out sharply, having just dodged a parental interrogation, climb into your car and make your way to the airport to see Niko and his girlfriend.

__________

You arrive half an hour later and take out your phone to call him.

"Hey, are you here yet?" He asks.

"Yeah, what zone are you in? I'm at the pick-up and drop-off point at the entrance." You answer, looking around to see if you can find him.

"Oh, shit. We're not very far from there, what color is your car?"

"It's silver. I've left my flashers on so you can see me, I'm closer to the front of the line."

"Cool, we'll be with you in about 5 minutes."

You hang up the phone and wait for a while, before getting a message from Ushijima in your group chat.

**_The Three Musketeers_ **

**Ushijima**

_hey (Y/N), me and Ten came over to your house and your dad said you went out for a drive. Is everything okay?_

**You**

_Yeah i'm cool i just needed some air, nothing serious. i promise. you guys can go up and stay in my room, i'll be back soon._

**Tendou**

_we already in here. also I'm finishing you Ben & Jerry's_

**You**

_bro, that was my comfort ice cream Kiyoko gave to me don't eat that._

**Tendou**

_too late, I already started. See you later, love you_

**You**

_I hate you so much._

You turn off your phone and look up to see your brother and his girlfriend walking towards your car. You take out your keys and swing your door open. You hop out and run towards him, almost at full speed. You jump into his arms, nearly causing him to fall over, while his girlfriend laughs.

"Niko, I missed you so much." You say, close to tears. "Ew, no, I'm not gonna cry."

"I missed you too, sis." He says putting you down. Niko softly wraps one arm around his girlfriend's waist and pulls her in. "(Y/N), I want you to meet Kim." He smiles.

"So you're the one that's been making my brother forget how to call me." You laugh, giving her a tight hug. "It's so lovely to finally meet you! I love your hair."

"It's so nice to meet you too!" She says, smiling sweetly. "Girl, I'm so ready to take these braids out and it's only been a week."

The both of you laugh. "Let me help you with your things." You take one of the suitcases and wheel it to your car, Niko and Kim following closely behind. You load the trunk of your car, shortly before getting in and driving back home.

"No one has any idea that you guys are coming." You start.

"How did you manage to sneak out the house so fast?" Kim asks.

"I told my parents that I needed some fresh air so I was going to take the car for a spin. And with everything that's been going on in the past month or so, it's normal for me to do something like this. I had to say it quickly and step out before they started asking me too many questions." You explain. "Also, Niko. Tendou and Ushijima asked where I was so they're at home as well, they're not expecting a thing."

"You finally kept your mouth shut, cause the way you stay airing my business out to the whole word as if they're your best friends. You know, when we get home, we're having a _very_ long conversation about everything, cause I know you've got shit to say." He laughs.

"Yeah, I was waiting for you to say that." You smirk.

_________

You arrive home and immediately turn off your car lights as you pull into the driveway.

"You guys need to be as quiet as possible cause I don't want my little brothers looking out their window and making noise. I'll get your suitcases out, try to be silent when you're closing the car doors."

Niko and Kim stealthily manage to do as you instructed them to. They wait at the door while you silent carry their luggage from the car to the doorstep. You close the car door as quietly as possible and unlock the front door to your house.

"Hey, everyone, I'm home!" You call to the house. "Mom, is it okay if my friend stays over for a bit?"

"Who is she?" Your mom asks from the kitchen.

"Erm... he-"

"HE? I KNOW YOU DID NOT JUST SAY HE!" Her voice gets louder as she storms out of the kitchen, past the living room and towards the front door, your dad following behind. "(Y/N), you know damn well you don't need any more bo-" She stops mid-sentence, while Tendou and Ushijima begin coming down the stairs to start on you.

"NIKO!" Your mom screams, wrapping her arms around your brother's shoulders, crying.

"Hey, mom." He smiles.

"(Y/N), I was about to knock you the fuck out if I saw another guy walk in." Tendou laughs, swinging his arm around your shoulder.

"I know." You giggle.

"Mom, you're strangling me." Niko says as your mom drags him into the living room.

"Am I not allowed to be excited to see my son?" She laughs, cupping his cheeks. Your dad also gives him a hug and greets him.

Ushijima and Tendou go over and say hi to Niko.

"You two are finally as tall as me now. Took you long enough." He laughs. "I can't make fun of you for being shorter than me anymore."

"Nah, we can only do that to (Y/N)." Ushijima chuckles.

"5'7 isn't short! I tell you this all the time!" You shout.

"I heard you guys have been taking very good care of my sister, though. I hope she hasn't been too much trouble."

"Oh, she definitely has been." Tendou laughs.

"HELLO? I'M RIGHT HERE!" You sigh and rolls your eyes as Ushijima, Niko and Tendou laugh at you. You turn back to the door and realize Kim is still standing there.

"I'm so sorry about all this, we're actually very nice people, I promise." You take Kim by the hand and guide her into the living room.  
"I'll let Niko introduce you. I'm gonna take your things upstairs." You smile. "Dumb and dumber!" You say to Tendou and Ushijima. "Help me take their suitcases up."

You hear your dad and your mom begin to talk to Kim and Niko as you, Ushijima and Tendou carry their things into Niko's room while Shouta and Shoji run down the stairs to go and see your brother.

___________

The time is 11pm. Kim has settled comfortably in the house and both Ushijima and Tendou have gone home. You're watching Netflix on your laptop when Niko knocks at the door and comes in.

"Hey, (Y/N)." He says, sitting down on your sofa.

"What's up? Is Kim okay?" You ask, getting up from your bed and sitting next to him.

"Yeah, she's cool, she fell asleep, so I thought this could be a good time for us to talk about whatever it was on your mind."

"Oh, god. What isn't on my mind?" You sigh and make yourself comfortable. "What I'm about to tell you is gonna sound straight out of a movie by the way. So, Ten threw a party like a month or two ago and he invited a bunch of people that he knew. Obviously, I go there and I meet a guy< Kageyama, and I'm really feeling him but I already met him before the party at a supermarket cause I knew his friend. So we're at the party, we're vibing, getting to know each other, he's cute or whatever. Then boom, spin the bottle happens and we do _7 Minutes in Heaven,_ but we went overtime doing, _you know what._ And then-"

"HOLD ON! HOLD UP! STOP THE CAR! WHY ARE WE GOING SO FUCKING FAST, BRO..?! WHAT? You met this guy the day before Ten's party then you fucked him the next day?"

"Exactly."

"Wha- (Y/N)! Do you not see the problem in that?"

"Okay, so when you were calling me about all those one night stands you had and how the girls would start following you and stalking you on social media for a relationship, you didn't think that was a problem?"

Niko's eyes widen and he goes quiet. "Carry on."

"That's what I thought. Then we go downstairs again, we dance we vibe whatever. But at the same time this _other_ guy, Aran, was feeling me as well, so me and him were talking and getting to know each other as well, cause you know, keep your options open. I go back upstairs with Kageyama, and some more freaky shit happens again. Then get this, he starts acting kinda weird so I ended up sharing a room with Aran for the night. We didn't go further than kissing. Next day we go to one theme park place and Kageyama is applying crazy pressure like _mad_ pressure, as in we spent the entire day together and it was just...ughhhh.. amazing. So by the end of the day we told each other that, you know, we liked each other or whatever."

"Bro, this is what now? Day three?"

"Okay, but you could've been a father to how many kids now?"

"Why you sending shots at me like this?" Niko laughs.

"Why do you keep interrupting my damn story? Anyways, after that we're talking for a while and then I invite him over. We're walking home and these guys start doing some dumb shit and one of them ends up groping me. Kageyama punches him round the face and breaks his nose or whatever then we go inside. We fuck again or whatever, we chill, we vibe, sleep then he goes home. I end up telling Ushijima and Tendou obviously. A few weeks later, they throw one surprise dinner for me just to make me feel better and shit, it was really cute. Then, the guy that assaulted me and his friends walk in and I start panicking and shit."

"I hope someone helped you!"

"Obviously. I told my friend Kiyoko, I met her at Tendou's party, and she took me outside to get some air. Then the guys came outside and they recognized me and started talking shit or whatever, blocking us from going back inside. Ushijima, Tendou and Kageyama walk out first, cause they're like what the fuck is happening, the some of my other friends walk out. Me and Kiyoko get told to go inside. One of the guys end up spitting on Tendou so clearly he's gonna get swung on. Everyone jumps in on the three guys, one stupid lady calls the cops and they get taken to jail."

Niko sits in silence for a moment. "So they go to jail cause they went to defend you, basically?

"Exactly. So I call mom in tears, my friend Bokuto takes the rest of us to the police station, I'm not even gonna _get_ into the racist lady at the reception but me and mom were eventually allowed in. Everything was fine between me and Kageyama before I left. I spoke to him when I was at the station and all, shit was cool. A week goes by and I haven't heard anything from him, so I go and message him first. _TELL ME_ why the fuck this guy said he used me for sex, called me easy, said that we should stay away from each other THEN blocked me!"

"AYE YO! WHAT?! So you guys fucked twice, told each other you liked each other, you went to check on him in jail after _HE_ defended _YOU,_ then he blocked you? (Y/N), this isn't making any sense."

"That's what I was thinking! He should've just said that he wanted someone to have sex with from the jump, it's not that hard."

"No, not that. I have a few questions to ask, this is from a guy's perspective. Before he messaged you that morning, did he give you any reason to think there was something wrong with your relationship with him?" Niko asks.

"Yeah, at Tendou's party, but we were just messing around then so does that count?"

"I mean from the time you told each other your feelings, to the time he messaged you, did you think anything weird was happening?"

"Erm... no, not really."

"Okay, had he ever hinted to you that he just wanted to have sex with you?"

"No, but it would make sense if he didn't. Make it seem like his intentions were pure then ruin everything."

"Okay, has any of his friends tried to talk to you about him?"

You think for a moment. "Only one of them, cause everyone else kinda hates him. It wasn't even me that said anything, his business just got aired the fuck out. But he tried to talk to me the other day, but I didn't want to hear it."

"(Y/N), what I'm about to tell you is gonna sound so stupid, but I think you should listen to what his friend has to say. Maybe there's some information that you missed, cause as a guy I know we wouldn't do that after such a short time."

"What do you mean?" You ask, slightly confused.

"Think about it. If this Kageyama guy really just wanted to use you for sex don't you think he would've stringed you along for much longer than this? Like he would've used you for much longer than a month, then popped up with a new girlfriend, when you're finally sure that you like him and he's finally caught feeling for someone else that he's serious about?"

"Niko, are you talking from experience. Bro, this seems to be hitting just a tiny bit too close to home for you."

He blinks guiltily, wish a blank expression on his face. "Maybe."

"Ewwww, you're a HOE!" You laugh.

"Fine, yes! I was, but I'm really serious about Kim, she's the first woman I _have_ been serious about. That's why I haven't brought any of my other "girlfriends" home. I was really desperate for her to meet mom and da- HEY! Don't change the subject! We're not done talking about you."

"Fine, but you're not leaving until we finish _that_ story."

"Whatever. As I was saying, maybe something happened between the fight at the restaurant and the time that he messaged you, something that wasn't your fault. Look, figuratively speaking; you and a guy really like each other. You're interested, you've done the dirty with him or whatever and you guys are overall doing pretty well. If you and your home girls got into a fight with another group of girls over this guy, you and your friends end up going to jail temporarily, then mom comes to pick you up from the police station and you explain to her that the reason why you were fighting was because of a guy, what do you think she's gonna say?"

"Uhhhh-"

"You think she's gonna be like; 'oh (Y/N)! I love how you're fighting other girls because of a guy you just met!' Or would she _not want you to see him again._ Because I know damn well I'd do that to my future sons and daughters. Maybe his parents said that they don't want him to continue seeing you if he's gonna be like that. Maybe he didn't have a choice."

You sigh and rest the side of your face against the palm of your hand. "Maybe you're right, but what can I even do about it now? I'm not gonna see him for another 2- ish months, and I probably would've stopped liking him by that time."

"True, but again, I don't know, I'm just speaking from experience. You maybe just needed to hear another perspective of what could've happened to make you feel better. I may be completely wrong."

"Niko, how much experience have you had?" You giggle.

"Almost too much. But I've settled down now, no more of that hoe shit."

"Yeah, yeah. We've dealt with my issues, now let's deal with yours, this is a 2 way street, bro. Spill. Right from where you started turning tricks on the side of the damn road."

"I hate that you're making me sound like I'm prostituting." He laughs.

Niko explains his life in America for the rest of the night. Once you fall asleep, he picks you up and tucks you in bed before joining Kim back in his room.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been a few weeks since you last spoke to anyone about Kageyama and you thought that your feelings for him would've completely vanished, but you can't help but think back to what Niko was telling you. The _other_ perspective. How Kageyama might not have had a choice to do what he did, his family telling him to stay away from you. It wasn't your fault! Why do you have to suffer as well?

"(Y/N)!" Your mom calls from downstairs.

"Coming, mom!" You get up from your bed and head into the living room.

"Baby, we need your help just for today."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Your dad and I are going to Shoji and Shouta's basketball game. It starts at 1 pm and we don't know what time we'll be back today. Niko's gone out with Kim until tomorrow and there isn't enough space to take all the things that Reo needs, can you take care of her? Please? You're the only one that knows her schedule like the back of your hand."

You look down at your baby sister, Reo, who is sleeping peacefully in your dad's arms. You take a deep breath in and sigh heavily, holding out your hands to carry her. "Fine." You smile. "You're lucky I'm not doing anything today." You take Reo from your dad and head back upstairs to your room. "Shouta, Shoji, you need to hurry up, mom and dad are ready to go!"

Your younger brothers rush down the stairs with their things and head straight out the front door to the car, with your parents following behind them. "Make sure you call us if there's any problems, okay?" You dad asks before he steps out the door.

"When don't I?" You call back.

Just as you hear the front door slam shut, Reo slowly opens her eyes and looks up at you. She reaches her hand out to touch your face, and smiles.

"What should we do today? What do one year old's even like?" You ask, holding her up in front of your face. "We should go to the park, shouldn't we?" Reo laughs and makes bubbles in her mouth. "Yeah, I thought so. Girl, you stink, let's give you a bath first."

After cleaning up your sister and getting ready yourself, you send a message to Tendou and Ushijima.

**_The Three Musketeers_ **

**You**

_guys, I'm taking Reo to the park for a bit, can you come with me. PRETTY PLEASEEEEEEE!_

**Ushijima**

_isn't the closest park to here like 15 minutes driving._

**You**

_yeah i know but it doesn't bother me. I don't want to get tempted to go straight back home so i'd rather drive there and chill for a few hours._

**Tendou**

_I'm down, just tell me when you're leaving and i'll walk to your house._

**You**

_probably in the next 10 minutes, i still need to sort out Reo's bottles and shit_

**Ushijima**

_alright open your car i'll wait in there while you finish getting ready_

**You**

_no problem_

__________

You open your car and finish packing up your sister's things for the day. You grab your keys, your bag, your speaker and your phone before heading out the door. You see Tendou walking up the road.

"Bro, I would've left you if you came even 2 minutes later." You smile as you put Reo into her baby seat.

"Shut up, you think I wake up and my hair is like this? It takes skill." He laughs, kissing you on the cheek. "I got this, you can start the car up." You get into the driver seat and start the car while Tendou finishes strapping Reo in.

"How long are you planning on staying at the park?" Ushijima asks.

"I don't really know, maybe 2 hours? If that's okay with you guys. I can pretty much go anywhere, my parents went to the twins' basketball game and Niko's out so I have a free house again until tomorrow I guess."

"Cool, cause I need a new charger, my shit's started turtle-necking."

"YOO! Mine's doing that too! Can we go to the mall after we finished at the park?" Tendou says, leaning forward from the back seat.

"Fine! I don't know what the hell I look like today, but it seems like your damn chauffeur." You laugh.

"Hey. We did you the favor of coming with you, now you can repay us by doing what we want." He smiles. You roll your eyes and start the car before heading to the park.

______________

The four of you pull up to the park and find a bench near the basketball court. You turn on a child- friendly show for Reo and leave her to watch it until she falls asleep. Ushijima and Tendou are sat on one side, facing the road, while you're sat on the opposite side, facing the park.

"How are you guys feeling about your game?" You ask.

Tendou rubs his eyes. "Ughhhh! I always forget that. I feel like even when we practice all the time and do our best in the games, Karasuno always comes and humbles us. Even with Miracle Boy here, they're still hard to beat."

"Honestly, it's so annoying losing to them." Ushijima adds.

"Don't even say that. I bet you no ones gonna look at you and say 'ew they couldn't beat Karasuno, they're shit.' Shiratorizawa has got a badass volleyball team, period."

"No one? Oikawa wouldn't let us hear the end of it. Every time we see him it's always; 'Didn't you guys lose to Karasuno?' We can't escape it."

"Oikawa likes to talk shit but where was Aoba Johsai? They didn't make it to nationals? Plus _they_ lost to _us_ at the tournament before that. I actually don't believe you're letting him get to you guys." You smirk.

Ushijima and Tendou begin laughing when suddenly Tendou stops and narrows his eyes.

"Ten, are you good?" You ask.

"Is that... Hinata?" He asks.

You turn around and see him climbing out of a car. He's also with Tanaka and Nishinoya. They see you from afar and come up to your bench.

"Hey guys!" Hinata says throwing you his ball.

You catch it just before it hits the floor. "Hey, Shoyo. What's up?"

"Me, Tanaka and Noya just came here to practice some volleyball, since when did you start coming to this park?"

"(Y/N) told us about it, we don't really come that often. What about you?" Tendou asks.

"Since forever, we come here every week to practice when the school gym is closed. Everyone's busy today so it's just us three." Say Noya.

"How are you guys feeling for the tournament?" Ushijima asks.

"Lowkey shitting myself, but my energy comes when I'm in the middle of the game, so I should be fine." Tanaka says, bouncing his ball.  
He and Noya both walk off to go and practice, leaving you, Ushijima, Tendou and Hinata.

"Erm... (Y/N), is it okay to ask how you're doing?" Hinata asks.

You smile and look up at him from the bench. "I'm fine, Shoyo. Thanks for asking."

"He-"

"Please... respectfully, I don't want to talk about this. Like ever again. I really hope I'm not coming across as a bitch but I think I've finally healed from the situation, I'm ready to move on."

Hinata takes a deep breath and smiles back at you. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I prom-" Just as you start talking, Reo begins crying from inside her stroller. "Ah, shit, Reo. Why are you crying, baby?" You pick her up and grab a bottle out of her bag. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna go sit on the swings for a moment."

Tendou, Ushijima and Hinata all watch you as you take your baby sister into the park. Shoyo immediately sits down in front of them.

"You guys, I need to tell you something. It's urgent." He says.

"Look, if it's about Kageyama we don't want to hear anything else about it." Ushijima says.

"Yeah, I know but-"

"Seriously! We're on (Y/N)'s side here and we don't want to talk about this if she's not comfortable with it either." Tendou adds. "Let's just move on from this situ-"

"KAGEYAMA STILL LIKES (Y/N)!" Hinata shouts, only loud enough for the both of them to hear.

Tendou and Ushijima go silent. They look at each other slowly, then back at Hinata.

"What did you just say?" Ushijima asked.

"Kageyama still likes (Y/N). He never _stopped_ liking her!"

"Shoyo, stop playing games." Tendou says as he rolls his eyes.

"I'm not joking. He told me this before he tried to talk to her on the day she came to Karasuno to see Kiyoko. He told me that it wasn't his choice to send her that, it was Miwa, his sister. She doesn't like how (Y/N) _"changed"_ him, so she wanted them to stay away from each other. The plan was for Kageyama to never see her again so that would be the end of their relationship, but then he found out that (Y/N) was coming to our school and said he wanted to talk to her about it. Obviously, she didn't want to speak him, which makes complete sense but I need you to believe me. Kageyama isn't that kind of person and I genuinely think that he got into that fight _because_ he likes (Y/N)."

Ushijima and Tendou stare at Hinata blankly.

"Literally everyone hates him because they only know one side. I completely understand (Y/N)'s reasoning for being upset and not wanting to talk about this anymore, and I don't know what this would do because she said that she's healed from it and is trying to move on, but I really don't want people hating him just because of something that he was forced to do. He wouldn't fuck her and leave like that."

"What... the..." Ushijima starts.

"...fuck." Says Tendou with his hand over his mouth. "Wait, when did you say that he told you this?"

"When (Y/N) came to our school, I think it was the last day, a Friday or something."

"Bro! That was nearly 3 weeks ago! And you didn't want to tell anyone about this?" Ushijima says.

"I told Suna, so that's why he's stopped clowning Kageyama on the group chat. I haven't told anyone else because I thought it would be best if you were one of the first to know."

"Ahhh, shit." Tendou says, vigorously rubbing his eyes. "We fucked up then, Wakatoshi. We have 2 options here; we either tell (Y/N) this and leave her to make a decision on her own _or_ we could go and apologize to Kageyama but they just won't see each other again."

Ushijima breathes in and out sharply and leans his face on the palm of his hand. "This is gonna sound so selfish but I want to go with option 2. Think about it, she's just finished healing over this situation. Anymore information about him would drive her nuts and she'll just go back into isolation again, I don't want that to happen. We should talk to Kageyama about this."

"Agreed." Said Tendou. "How long are you guys gonna be at the park for?"

"Probably another hour. Are you thinking about talking to him today?" Hinata asks.

"Yeah, I'd rather get this over with so he doesn't feel like he's completely fucked. Is it alright if we stay with you then you can take us to his house?" Asks Ushijima.

"Yeah, sure. Tanaka and Noya are taking a cab from here to god knows where to I'll be able to take you."

"Thanks, Shoyo."

"No problem." Hinata stands up from the bench and heads over to Nishinoya and Tanaka who have started arguing over girls.

You walk back over with Reo in your arms. She's fast asleep. "You guys I'm so sorry but I won't be able to take you to the mall today. I don't want to be feeding Reo in the middle of the shopping center when she wakes up so I'm gonna take her home. You guys can come if you want."

"It's cool, (Y/N). Tendou and I were gonna stay here and play with Noya and Tanaka for a while, Hinata said he can drop us home." Ushijima smiles.

"Oh, really? Thank god! I'll see you guys later, then. Call or message me if you need any help with anything, I'll be right there."

"We will."

Tendou and Ushijima wave goodbye as they watch you get into your car and drive off with Reo in the back seat. They both breathed out heavily.

"Wakatoshi, we just lied to (Y/N). She's gonna be so pissed when she finds out." Tendou says, still staring at the place your car was in.

"How will she know?" Ushijima asks.

"She finds out everything. I'm not exactly _doubting,_ but did we make the right choice right now?."

"I think we did, bro. And if she does find out, then we just explain ourselves."

"You're right, it's definitely best if we don't tell her. That's gonna mess her up again."

"Facts."

Tendou and Ushijima continue their conversation for the next hour until Hinata is ready to leave.

Noya, Hinata and Tanaka all finish in the park after an hour straight of playing volleyball. Hinata calls Tendou and Ushijima over to his car, waves goodbye to Noya and Tanaka, then goes on towards Kageyama's house.

"Is he expecting us?" Tendou asks on the way there.

"Nope, I haven't told him and I'm not going to or he'll start panicking and won't open the door." Hinata replies.

"Won't his parents be home, though?" Says Ushijima.

"His sister doesn't live with him and his granddad is almost 100% deaf so he doesn't hear shit. You guys will be fine, I swear."

The rest of the car ride is silent as the three of them think quietly. Hinata pulls up to Kageyama's house, then they all walk to the front door and knock. He opens the door and only sees Hinata.

"What's up, Shoyo?" He says, running his fingers through his hair and yawning.

"Bro, have you been sleeping?"

"Yeah. I'm still kinda not over everything so I try to keep myself distrac- FUCK!" Kageyama screams as Ushijima and Tendou walk around the corner. "SHOYO, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"They said they needed to talk to you."

"For what?! There's nothing else to say!"

"We know why you said what you said to (Y/N). Hinata explained everything to us earlier at the park." Tendou says.

Kageyama stands in his doorway completely frozen. He's breathing is distorted and he's gripping tightly to the door handle.

"Tobio, are you good?" Ushijima asks.

"No, not really." He slowly releases the handle, opens the door and steps aside. "Erm... you guys can come in." His heart was beating rapidly out of his chest as he closed and locked the door behind him, before stepping into the living room and sitting down. "I- this... shit. This is news to me cause I had no idea that anyone knew this. I was just gonna continue my life still liking (Y/N) but not doing anything about it."

"Hinata told Suna as well." Tendou mentioned. "But me and Ushijima are the only other ones to know. We just came to apologize for everything that's happened since then. We really talked a lot of shit about you, and it was all out of anger, but I really hope you can see our reason. (Y/N) is literally our baby sister, so we're on her side _all_ the time."

"Yeah, we just want you to know that there's no more bad blood between us." Ushijima says, leaning forward on his seat. "We get that you were forced into doing this, and to be honest I don't blame you for giving in, it was a really tough thing to do. What made you, you know, change your mind about talking to (Y/N)?"

"I literally could not stop thinking about her. Then I got information that Ito wasn't gonna press charges against any of us, so I told my sister abou-"

"WAIT! HOLD UP! ITO ISN'T PRESSING CHARGES?! Why didn't you tell any- oh wait never mind, lol." Tendou chuckles.

Kageyama smirks slightly. "Yeah, so after I told my sister, we argued about it more then she said that she still thinks I shouldn't see her. That's when I realized no matter what I told Miwa, she would see (Y/N) as a " _bad influence",_ even though she did nothing wrong and all the decisions that I came to, I made by myself. I'm just glad this shit is over cause I was honestly thinking about moving schools." He smiles.

Ushijima smiles softly and stands up. "I'm glad we're on the same page now, though."

"Yeah, same." Tendou agrees.

The both of them walk towards the door with Hinata following closely behind. Ushijima and Tendou head towards the car, when Shoyo turns around. "Are you gonna be okay, bro?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Hey, thanks for this." Kageyama smiles, holding out his fist.

"I got you. Always." Hinata daps him and turns to go to his car, while Kageyama closes his door. Shoyo drives off while Tobio takes a deep breath in and out, still smiling.

___________

Hinata pulls up to outside Tendou's house. Ushijima gets out with Tendou and they both walk around to the driver's window.

"Thanks, bro. We really appreciate this." Tendou says.

"Don't mention it, I'm only looking out for my peoples!" Hinata laughs. He throws up a peace sign and drives off down the road.

"Why does it feel like this day has been so long?" Tendou says walking into his house.

"The real question is; why does it feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders? I feel like I never got the closure I was expecting and I just wanted to fuck the guy up."

"Honestly, same. You know this whole time I've been thinking 'we could tell (Y/N) right now' but at the same time I'm like 'what we're doing is right for her', you get what I mean?"

"Yeah. Cause it's like, _I_ don't want to be the one to tell her this cause of what it's gonna do to her and I know that _you_ don't want to be the one to break this to her either. I just know you were thinking of how she'd kill us if she found out about this."

"Found out about what?"

Ushijima and Tendou both quickly turn around and find you standing in the door frame of the kitchen, holding Reo.

"What were you guys talking about?" You ask.

They both look at each other, then back at you.

"(Y/N), what are you doing here?" Ushijima says, nervously.

"I was having a bit of trouble getting Reo to sleep when I got home, so I called Tendou's mom to help me with her, so I came over. I was just about to leave... what were you two talking about?"

Tendou slides his hands into his pockets and bites his lip, while Ushijima scratches his neck and rubs the back of his head.

"I know damn well I'm not talking to Reo, cause this bitch is one years old, and there's no way in hell I'm talking to myself. What was that conversation about?" You say, slightly irritated.

They both sigh and look at each other again.

"We... didn't stay to play volleyball." Ushijima starts.

"So..? You did what?" You ask.

"We went to go and see Kageyama." Tendou adds.

Your eyes widen and your heart begins beating fast. You let out a small laugh. Tendou and Ushijima look at each other once again and instantly know what one another is thinking.

_"(Y/N)'s started laughing. She's fucking pissed right now."_

"Hold on, let me get this shit straight." You smile. "You were happy that Reo fell asleep at the park because you already had this planned out? And then you chose not to come home with me _because_ you went to go and visit Kageyama. KAGEYAMA?! I swear to god if I wasn't holding my sister right now, I would've fucked both of you up. Because... you're joking. Right? This is just one of the pranks that you want to pull on me, just for fun?"

The both of them stay silent.

"Okay. Okay, cool. It's fine. Completely. Fucking. Fine. Because now we're making friends with our sister's enemies, because that seems like a very sane and sensible thing to do, doesn't it?"

"(Y/N), it's not what you thi-" Ushijima starts

"IT'S NOT WHAT I THINK? REALLY? THEN WHY DID YOU HESITATE SO MUCH THE FIRST FUCKING TIME I ASKED YOU?! Because, to me, it looks like both of you lied to my face. And you _KNEW_ I'd be mad about it, that's why you were so unwilling to tell me."

Reo wakes up and begins crying.

"Shit. I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to shout so loud." You say, cradling and kissing your sister. "I don't even know what to say to both of you anymore. You both were so quick to jump on me about not telling you about the whole theme park situation, but then pull some bullshit like this? Like, do you really think that's okay?"

"(Y/N), we didn't go over there for fun. We did it bec-"

"I don't even care anymore. The point is you lied to me, when you could've just been fucking honest." You pick up Reo's bag and walk out the door, slamming it hard behind you. Tendou and Ushijima are left alone in the living room.

Tendou throws his head back and rubs the bottom of his hands into his eyes. "FUCK!" He screams.

"Satori! Watch your language in this house!" His mom calls from upstairs.

"Sorry, Mom!"

"(Y/N)'s not gonna talk to us any time soon." Ushijima sighs. "We messed up. So bad."

You walk home crying, holding Reo tightly in your arms. _"Why the fuck would they lie just like that? To go and see Kageyama? Of all people?"_ You unlock and open your door, to an empty house. Your baby sister is still crying.

"Reo, please stop crying. I didn't mean to shout." You say as you kiss her softly. You take her upstairs and wash her before changing her into her pajamas. You lay on your bed and put her on top of your chest, then begin humming softly to her.

After 30 minutes of screaming, Reo is finally asleep. You sigh in exhaustion and carefully take her to her room and lie her down in her crib. You rub your eyes and close the door quietly before heading back into your own bedroom. You pick your phone up and immediately think to call Kiyoko.

"Hey, girl. What's up?" She says after answering the phone.

"Are you free right now? Like, can you come over?"

"Yeah, I can. (Y/N), are you okay?"

"Yes... kind of...no..." You try not to burst out crying. "I'll explain everything when you get here. It's fine if you can't come."

"No no no. I can tell you're about to start crying in a bit. Don't turn on your tears until I'm sitting next to you. I'm bringing clothes for tomorrow as well. Give me 15 minutes and I'll be right there, okay?"

You sniff. "Okay." You hang up the phone and collapse onto your bed. Your phone starts pinging with notifications from your group chat with Tendou and Ushijima.

**_The Three Musketeers_ **

**Ushijima**

_(Y/N), we're sorry_

**Tendou**

_can we at least explain ourselves before you completely ignore us?_

_(Y/N)?_

**Ushijima**

_I know you can see these messages  
_ _don't act like you can't_

**Tendou**

_can we come over and talk about this please_

**Ushijima**

_are your parents back yet?  
_ _(Y/N)?_

**Tendou**

_Sis, can you not be like this please  
_ _we're trying to sort this out  
_ _you know me and Ushijima hate it when you don't talk to us_

You roll your eyes and mute both of their contacts while your phone continues to blow up in silence. You sigh and rub your fingers into your eyes.

Kiyoko pulls up to your house 20 minutes later in her pajamas and knocks on the door. You head downstairs to open it for her.

"Hey, babe. I would've been here earlier but I had to make an emergency food stop for us. Let's go upstairs and you can talk your shit." You both go back upstairs and sit down on your bed. "Okay, what happened."

You take a deep breath. "So I went to the park today with Tendou, Ushijima and my baby sister, cause you know, mommy duties and all. We're chilling and all then we see Hinata, Noya and Tanaka, they came to practice volleyball. We all get to talking or whatever and Hinata asks if I'm doing okay, like he always does, which is so adorable of him. I'm like yeah, yeah, whatever I'm straight. _Then_ he tries to talk to me about Kageyama then I tell him I don't want to hear it, respectfully."

"Period. As you should."

"Exactly. So then Reo starts crying and I take her away to get her to shut up. Hinata, Ushijima and Tendou are still talking about whatever then I come back and I'm like 'yo, Reo won't stop crying' or some shit, 'I'm gonna take her home.' THEN I ask if Tendou and Ushijima want to come home with me because I was the one that took them there. They said no cause they were gonna practice volleyball with the rest of the guys, I said cool. So I go home, then Reo is back on her bullshit and she begins crying again."

"Right, okay."

"I decide to take her to Mrs. Tendou's house and ask her for help, cause obviously she's like another mom to me. I go inside and she's helping me put Reo to sleep and all. Once she's knocked out, Tendou's mom goes upstairs and I go into the kitchen and sort out Reo's shit cause I'm about to go home cause I'm just about tired as fuck. Then I hear people talking from the front room, saying shit like 'you know I was thinking we should tell (Y/N), but we're doing this for her own good' and 'she'd kill us if she found out about this.' I'm thinking WHAT?!"

"What the fuck?! What happened next?"

"So I start asking them what they were talking about and they're giving me some 'uh uh uh' type shit, like just fucking speak. Then they tell me that they _didn't_ actually stay to play volleyball. They went to Kageyama's house."

"Hold on. Hold up. What the hell is this? Kageyama? As in..."

"AS IN KAGEYAMA TOBIO! I was so pissed that I caught myself laughing. I was about to beat the fuck out of both of them if I wasn't holding Reo."

"Okay, okay, what did they say after that?"

"Tendou was like 'oh we didn't go there for fun', so I'm like I don't give a fuck what you did there, the point is you lied. Whatever you were planning on doing, you could've told me and I would've gone home knowing where you were. Now these idiots have been blowing up my phone for the past few hours." You say as you angrily stuff candy into your mouth.

"Didn't they get mad at you when you didn't tell them about the theme park incident, though?" Kiyoko asks.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID! Like, I didn't _have_ to tell them, but we're siblings so we tell each other everything. The point is, it was my business to tell. But when _they_ go and talk to Kageyama behind my back and plan on keeping that shit a secret, that's weird as hell!"

Kiyoko sighs and wipes her mouth with a napkin. "Okay, (Y/N). You know I love you, right?"

"Yes, I'm aware."

"And you know I'm always on your side with everything, right?"

"Mhm." You nod.

"But I'm gonna kind of have to give you what I think their perspective is on this whole situation, respectfully."

"Kiyoko!"

"I know, I know. I _am_ on your side. Just listen to me though. Have you ever twisted the truth or kept information from either Ushijima or Tendou before, because you knew how they would act?"

"Ummm..."

"Ms girl, you've gone all quiet now!" She giggles. "Have you?"

"Yeah. I have."

"Didn't you think that's what they could be doing to you? Like, they knew that you'd get pissed about them going to see Kageyama so they thought it would be best to not tell you and just go. I'm guessing that you probably acted the way they expected because you hate being lied to. Right?"

"Mhm."

"Exactly. So... when you're ready I think you should call them or talk to them, and ask the questions that you wanted to ask when you first found out, because I know you want to."

You pout your lips.

"(Y/N), what is the longest time you've gone without talking to them? Before you even knew Kageyama's existence, how long is your longest time?"

"3 days." You mumble.

"Girl, speak up." Kiyoko teases.

"Fine, three days! You say rolling your eyes.

"Right. So in the next 2- 3 days, they're gonna come knocking on your door and ask to speak to you. The volleyball tournament is in 2 weeks. If I don't see you walk into the stadium holding hands with both of them, I'm beating all your asses. Believe that."

"I hate you so much, Kiyoko."

"I love you too, (Y/N)."

You both hug each other tightly before clearing up the food an trash on your bed, then go to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been 2 days since you last spoke to Ushijima and Tendou, but they haven't stopped blowing up your phone even though you muted them.

**_The Three Musketeers_ **

**Ushijima**

_(Y/N) it's been 2 days since you even opened our messages_

**Tendou**

_can we talk about this now  
please_

**Ushijima**

_ur making this argument longer than it needs to be can me and Tendou just explain ourselves please?_

**Tendou**

_fuck it, Wakatoshi  
let's go to her house i know she's gonna answer the door_

An hour later, you hear banging on your front door of your house.

"(Y/N)! GET THE DOOR, I'M BUSY!" Your dad shouts.

"SHOJI OR SHOUTA, GET THE DOOR!" You shout to your younger brothers.

Shouta runs downstairs from his room and opens the door to find Ushijima and Tendou standing at the entrance. "What's up, guys!" He smiles. "(Y/N) isn't happy with you two by the way."

"Yeah, we know. That's exactly why we're here." Tendou says, patting Shouta on the head. Him and Ushijima acknowledge your parents before heading upstairs and barging into your room.

"Okay, so just fuck knocking? Is this what we're doing now?" You say rudely.

Ushijima and Tendou both jump onto your bed, either side of you, squashing you in between them and showering you with hugs and kisses.

"Ewww, get off me!" You squirm.

"Only if you agree to talk to us." Ushijima smiles as he lays his cheek on top of yours.

"I _am_ talking to you right now. Fuck off!"

"Wakatoshi, I don't think she's understanding us. You _do_ know what this means, right?" Says Tendou, smiling deviously.

"Human sandwich?" He asks.

"HUMAN SANDWICH!" Tendou shouts.

"NO! YOU GUYS, PLEASE! WE AREN'T 10!" You scream.

The both of them stand up on your bed, then Tendou collapses on top of you with Ushijima following after, causing you to get crushed under them both.

"YOU IDIOTS, I CAN'T MOVE! GET THE HELL OFF ME! HELP! SHOJI! SHOUTA! HELP ME!"

"NO!" They call from their rooms.

"I fucking hate them." You mumble to yourself. "YOU TWO GET OFF! YOU'RE CRUSHING MY RIB CAGE!"

"Will you let us explain ourselves now?" Ushijima asks.

"Ugh. Fine." They get up off your back and roll to either side of your bed as you gasp for air. "I need you two to understand that you both just dropped over 300 pounds worth of humans on me. If I end up with back problems at 20 then I'm suing." You say as you stretch. "Now what do you bastards want from me."

"Tendou and I are really sorry for lying to you the other day. And we want to explain what we were doing at Kageyama's house."

You cross one leg over the other and place your intertwined hands onto your right knee. "I'm listening."

"You gonna start, Ten?"

"Aight." Tendou rubs his hand over his face. "We weren't going over there just for fun. Someone told us some information about him so we went to apologize."

" _Apologize?_ What information?"

"Kageyama still likes you, (Y/N)." Ushijima says blankly.

You pause for a moment and look at the both of then. "Aye yo, what the fuck?! If you guys are lying to me again no one in this room is getting out alive besides me."

"We're not lying. It was Hinata that told us."

"He said that he didn't have a choice and that his sister made him do it. After the whole restaurant fight, Miwa got so pissed and said she didn't want Kageyama seeing you again because she doesn't like how you're 'influencing him' or some shit, and that having a criminal record wouldn't look good if he actually wants to become a professional athlete. Then, once he found out that Ito wasn't gonna press charges on any of us, he went back to her and said he wanted to continue seeing you. Then they had another argument about it, then Kageyama made the final decision." Said Tendou.

You sit in silence, staring down at your fidgeting thumbs. You don't even know what to say, or how to act, or how to feel. Your emotions are just running wild at this point. You try and get words out of your mouth but nothing is happening.

"(Y/N)? Say something." Ushijima says, nudging you.

"Bro, I don't know _what_ to say. I have no idea if I'm happy or sad, or angry, or upset. But I do know that I'm over him already." You say. Deep down inside you don't even know if those words are true of not. You've been feeding selling yourself the same dreams for a while now, saying that you're not into him anymore. "I really don't know if I want anything to do with Kageyama anymore, this shit has just caused me way too much stress. It's great to know that he never stopped but I don't think anything will change how I feel."

Tendou puts his head on your shoulder. "That's okay, I understand why you would feel this way and we'll both support you no matter what. Right, Wakatoshi?"

"Facts."

"Also, Washijo-sensai asked us to ask you if you're willing to be our team manager for this next tournament. He said you're there for a lot of practice games and you also play volleyball yourself so it would just make a lot of sense. He doesn't know why he didn't ask when we were in second year."

"Wait? For real?"

"Yup. He wants you to sit on our side and and everything. With the uniform and the notepad and shit. You know, like Kiyoko does." Ushijima adds.

"Fuck it. Sure, why not?" You laugh as you lean your head on the headboard.

"Shit! What's the time, Tendou?"

"It's 12:30. Why?"

"We have a fucking practice game today at 1, bro. We're gonna be so late." Ushijima laughs. "(Y/N), you're coming too, get ready and get your stuff together, we're taking my car."

"Ughhhh! So I have to start my manager duties today?"

"Yes. You better get out of bed before we throw you downstairs." Tendou says leaving your room with Ushijima.

You drag yourself out of your comforters and head to the bathroom to shower and finish getting ready.

____________

"...and that's why Kageyama looked like an asshole, so you really shouldn't hate him. He had no choice." Hinata says to Kiyoko, Tanaka and Noya as they walk into the gym.

"I feel so bad now, cause I really gave him hell." Kiyoko answers. "Is he coming to practice today?"

"I have no idea. The last time I saw him was like 3 days ago, he didn't look to good and he was _actually_ sleeping... during the day."

"Why?" Tanaka asked.

"He said really misses (Y/N) and he's trying to take his mind off her. Every time he tries to play volleyball, he can't do a proper set so he gives up. He's honestly just going through it right now." Hinata explains. 

"Does (Y/N) know why he did what he did?" Asked Noya.

"Probably. I went to his house with Ushijima and Tendou and they apologized to him for talking shit and everything. Although they did say that they weren't gonna tell her."

"She most likely has an idea by now. The three of them had an argument a few days ago about it so I'm certain they've told her." Kiyoko mentions.

Just as she finishes her sentence, Kageyama walks into the gym. He looks up at the group of them before dragging himself into a corner to get changed. They walk up to him.

"Tobio." Kiyoko starts. He turns around and looks down at her. "I'm sorry. I had no idea that your sister forced you to do that. I just assumed that you wanted to mess around with (Y/N)."

He sighs and pulls his hood back. "It's fine, I guess. You didn't know and I don't blame you for that. So are we cool now?"

Kiyoko smiles. "Sure."

"We're sorry too." Says Noya and Tanaka. "We were the ones that gave Kenma the idea of the voodoo doll."

"What voodoo doll?" Kageyama asked, looking confused.

They look at each other then back at him and force a smile. "NOTHING! Hehe. No dolls." They quickly run off into the equipment closet to avoid any more confrontation, Kiyoko following.

"How are you feeling, bro?" Hinata asks.

"Like straight shit." Kageyama smirks. "I stayed up all of yesterday night and I wasn't even doing anything."

"Really..? Anything?"

"Fine, I was stalking her social media."

"Didn't you block her though?"

"I unblocked her long time ago, but I had made a spam account. Then I realized what I was doing was so creepy so I deleted the account at like 4 am. I'm telling you for real, Shoyo, I can't get over this girl. I'm really trying but nothing's working." Kageyama says, pulling his shirt over his head.

"Did I mention that she's coming to the tournament next week?"

"Are you for real?! She is?!"

"Mhm." Hinata nods.

"I need to see her."

"No. Right now you need to focus on volleyball cause you've been doing so shit. Your sets? Shit. Your serves? Shit. Your spikes? Straight ass. And let's not even get into your-"

"OKAY, SHOYO! I get it!"

"Sorry." He laughs.

____________

You're sitting on the balcony in Shiratorizawa's gym, watching the team practice volleyball, when you get a text from Kiyoko.

**_Kiyoko <3_ **

**Kiyoko**

_bae has anyone told you about Kageyama yet?_

**You**

_yeah. i keep telling myself that im completely over him but I don't even know if i believe myself to be honest. i havent seen him in so long so i feel like the tournament is gonna make me lose all sense of thought.  
Have you seen him yet?_

**Kiyoko**

_yeah he's here at practice today. i apologized to him about giving him hell and all  
he looked SO bad as in no sleep type of bad  
Shoyo said he can't stop thinking about you so he tries to sleep to take his mind off you_

**You**

_wait. are you for real?_

**Kiyoko**

_dead serious_

**You**

_fuckkkkkk. i dont know what im gonna do when i see him then_

**Kiyoko**

_dont worry about it right now. let that problem come on the day of the tournament.  
however you feel when you do see him take it and run with it because that is most likely gonna show whether you like him or not._

**You**

_ur right  
_

**Kiyoko**

_I hope your dumbass has made up with Ushijima and Tendou now_

**You**

_you already know I did  
they came over and harassed me for forgiveness today_

**Kiyoko**

_Period as they should_

**You**

_i hate you so much <3_

**Kiyoko**

_i love you more bestieee  
see you in a few days_

You turn off your phone and look up to find Coach Washijo calling you down. You quickly make your way downstairs to the side of the court and sit next to him.

"Hi, coach." You smile.

"Hello, (Y/N). I take it those two have told you about my request?" He asks.

"Yes, they have and I'd love to be the manager."

"Brilliant. I was really hoping you'd say that. You seem to get along well with the boys on this team. I never would've thought I'd see Semi take such an interest in setting."

"Oh... yeah. I mentioned volleyball to him in like first year, I think it was? But I never thought he'd actually take it into consideration."

"So how long had you been playing sports before you came to Shiratorizawa?"

"Sports? That's a very broad term because I played like 5 or something." You laugh.

Washijo chuckles. "Okay, volleyball to be exact, how long were you playing that?"

"Since I was 10. So almost 9 years now. My positions changed all the time. I was a setter at one point, a wing spiker, then a libero at another then an ace, so I had an idea of most of the positions. It was the first sport I felt like 'Yes! I'm really into this!' Then athletics, basketball, ice skating and swimming came after."

"Wow, sounds like your parents really kept you on your toes."

"Honestly, I had no rest." You smirk. "But I can't even complain about it, I loved it."

"Do you want to do something including sports in the future?" Washijo asks.

"Mmmmm... there's a huge chance that I will, because I love biology already; learning about the body and how it works and all that. Sometimes I think about being a personal trainer, sometimes a science teacher or maybe a coach for a team. I don't know I just throw things out there all the time."

"I definitely think you should stay in the field of sports, since that's what you grew up on already. Either way I think you'd do amazing."

"Thanks, coach."

Tendou walks over to you once the practice game is over. He rubs his cheek on face and then sits on top of you.

"TEN! YOU SMELL!" You scream. "And your nasty ass got your sweat all over me."

"And I'll do it again!" He says swinging his arm around your shoulders. "My team won, by the way, coach. 32-30. Look, Goshiki's coming over to cry about it."

"TENDOU! YOU CHEATING BITCH!" Goshiki laughs as he playfully lays punches on him. "Washijo-sensai, the game isn't over. Tendou hit the ball out and he said it was in! It was _CLEARLY_ outside the line."

"Coach, he's lying!" Tendou laughs. (Y/N), tell Goshiki he's lying."

You look at both of them and smirk. "You know, Ten... I _would_ do that but not so long ago, someone came and wiped their nasty ass sweat all over me. So I think Tsutomu is telling the truth."

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"HA! IN YOUR FACE! BITCH, GET UP! Let's see who get's to 33 first." Goshiki laughs, dragging Tendou back to the court.

"I'm so gonna get you back for this, (Y/N). You're dead."

You blow kisses at him and wave him goodbye, smiling happily to yourself.

It's the day of the first tournament and you have mixed emotions. A part of you is excited to see all your friends, and happy to finally see Ushijima and Tendou play volleyball in a proper game, while the other side of you is a nervous wreck about seeing Kageyama.

You breathe out heavily as you change into your managers uniform and tie your braids up into a ponytail. You put in a few pairs of stud earrings then grab your suitcase and your bags before heading downstairs to the front door.

"Awww, baby we're gonna miss you." Your mom says hugging you tightly.

You chuckle and hug her back. "I'll only be gone for a few days. Keep Shoji and Shouta out of my room cause they love taking my food."

"No problem, my love. I'll make sure to lock your door for you. Niko, drive safely please."

"Yes, momma. I know."

"Bye, pops." You say with your arms stretched to your dad.

"Goodbye, princess. Make sure you record all the good parts, I'm sure Ten and Ushijima's parents would want to see their game."

"You know I got you." You smile. You turn to your twin brothers. "You germs better stay away from my things or when I get back we're gonna fight for real."

Shoji and Shouta stick their tongues out at you before there's a knock on the door. You open it to find Ushijima and Tendou standing on the doorstep with their luggage.

"You ready, stink?" Tendou asks.

"Yes sirrr!" You lift your suitcase outside.

"Bye, mom. Bye, dad." Ushijima says to your parents.

"Bye, babies. Have a safe journey. (Y/N), message me when you get there. And Niko, call me when you've dropped them and you're on your way back." Your mom says.

"We will. Love you."

The four of you get into your car and begin your journey, with Niko driving.

"How are you two feeling?" You say, turning around from the passenger seat.

"Nervous as hell. My emotions never stay in one place then when I'm on the court I go all out and my energy is up." Tendou replies.

"I'm so excited to see you guys finally play. This is literally my first time."

"You know, I'm surprised that your family weren't going on another vacation. Every time we have a match you're always travelling." Ushijima says.

"Honestly, and I hate it so much. It would always be '(Y/N), we're going to Spain', or '(Y/N), your grandparents want to see you, we have to go to Barbados for 2 weeks.' Like damn, okay, can I rest?"

Tendou, Niko and Ushijima laugh while you stress over all of your trips. After a 40 minute drive you finally arrive at the stadium venue.

___________

"Okay, idiots. We're here!" Niko says, shaking you and Tendou.

You open your eyes and stretch. "Shit, when did I fall asleep?" You ask.

"You were ranting about never being able to come to our games then you just went silent and knocked out." Ushijima laughs. "Let's go, let's go. I think I can see the rest of your team."

The four of you get out the car, grab your things and make your way to the entrance of the building you're staying in, not too far from the stadium.

"Hey, guys." Goshiki says as you walk through the double doors. "Have you checked the place out yet?"

"No, we just got here." You say. "What about you?"

"Nope. Washijo-sensai has been trying to check in for the past 15 minutes, but now we don't know where he's gone." Semi laughs. "Wait, never mind. There he is." He points over to Washijo walking towards your team.

"Right, I think everyone is here now. I have your dorm keys right he- OH MY GOD! NIKO?! IS THAT YOU?"

Your brother laughs and bows his head at Washijo. "Hi, Washijo-sensai. It's been a while." He laughs.

"My God! You're huge! How tall are you now? And how old are you?" He says hugging him.

"I'm 26 and between 6'4 and 6'5, sir." Niko laughs.

"Hold up, hold up. What's going on here?" You ask.

"Washijo-sensai used to be my coach when I played volleyball back when I was in high school. I'd always mention Shiratorizawa Academy to you but you only knew it as 'the purple school.'" Niko laughs.

"Now, wait a minute. Niko, don't tell me (Y/N) is your younger sister?"

"Yes, she is sir." He says pulling you in by the shoulder. "This idiot right here is my baby sister."

"This world is so small!" Washijo laughs. "You know I'd look at her name on the register and notice that your surnames were exactly the same. Now looking at both of you together, the resemblance is so uncanny. The both of you look so much alike!"

You and Niko look at each other and laugh.

"It's really great seeing you, coach."

"Likewise." Washijo turns to the rest of the team. "Okay, here are the numbers of which dorms you'll be staying in. Check the list. Shiratorizawa's common room should be on the second floor. Room B3."

He places the sheet of paper down on a table in the lobby of the building before your group crowds around it to look.

"(Y/N), you're the only one not sharing a room with anyone for obvious reasons, so you have your own large space."

"Yesssss." You laugh as you turn to Ushijima. "I'm in room 1200, where are you?"

"Looks like me and Ten are sharing. We're in room 1410, that's probably on the floor above you, which means... we're on floor three."

"Hey, me and Goshiki are gonna go to our rooms and start unpacking our things. Should we meet here in like 30 minutes so we can check out the stadium altogether?" Semi asks.

"Yeah, no problem. See you guys later." You smile.

The group of you head in your separate directions to your rooms to sort out your rooms.

___________

Not long after, Karasuno High School enter the building.

"Ugh, I'm so tired." Tanaka whines. "Noya, can you learn how to not snore, please. I just know Coach Ukai's put me in the same dorm as you."

"Deal with it or suck my dick." Noya laughs.

"Okay, team. Gather round. I'm gonna show you which rooms you're in and who your roommates are. Kiyoko and Yachi, you two are sharing a room. Hinata and Kageyama, you two are together. Nishinoya and Tanaka. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Daichi, Sugawara and Asahi, you three are sharing a room but its got 3 double beds, same goes with Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita. Does anyone have any questions?"

"Yes! Noya snores. Can I trade places with Yachi?" Tanaka asks.

"Okay, does anyone have any serious questions?" Ukai asks again.

"COACH!"

"No, Tanaka. There's no way I'm gonna let that happen. Now take your keys and find your rooms please."

Hinata looks over at the sheet of paper with everyone's names and dorms.

"Shoyo, which room are we in?" Kageyama asks.

"Uhhhh... we are in room... oh, 1300. That's on the second floor."

"Cool, let's go. Then after we can check out the stadium."

They both make their way to their designated dorm rooms to unpack.

____________

"I'm gonna miss you, (Y/N)." Niko says as he help you organize your luggage.

"Bro, you're acting like I'm leaving for a year. It's only gonna be like 3 days." You laugh.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm so used to being around you already. And now mom is gonna put _me_ on mommy duties for Reo for that time."

"So? It's not that bad once you get used to it. If mom or dad isn't around then take her to Tendou's mom. Reo loves that woman."

"Ugh. Did you really have to become a manager at this time?"

"Yes, I did. Now help me put my toothbrush in the bathroom, please."

Niko rolls his eyes and takes your things into the bathroom. "Sis?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you feeling about 'what's his name'? Kageyama, right?"

"I don't even know so I wouldn't be able to tell you. Even though the whole situation was just a huge misunderstanding, I'm now struggling to understand if I even like him anymore. I haven't seen him in months."

"Hm. Maybe that's your problem now." Niko suggests.

"What do you mean?"

"You said you hadn't seen him in months, right? That's probably your main issue right now but you don't know it. Maybe you won't know how you feel until you see each other face to face. Then that will determine your real emotions."

"Oh my god, Kiyoko literally said the same thing."

"As she should. So, I don't think you should worry about it too much until right after you've seen him."

"You're right." You say as you finish folding your last t-shirt. You slide your empty suitcase underneath your bed. "Thanks for helping me, bro."

"Yeah yeah. I didn't have a choice." Niko laughs.

The both of you leave your room so that you can wait for the rest of the volleyball team. You and Niko reach the lobby. You turn and look up at him.

"I'll see you in 3 days time, stink."

He sighs. "I don't know why this is bothering me so much, I was literally away from you for almost 2 years." He says.

"Why do you look like you're gonna cry? It's literally 72 hours, Niko." You laugh as you wipe at his eyes.

"And so? Am I not allowed to miss my sister?" He bends down and hugs you tightly. "I'll see you later, sis."

Kageyama walks out of his dorm with Hinata, through the hallways and into the lobby, when he sees you hugging Niko. He grabs Hinata by the arm and pulls him back quickly before you could notice them.

"Woah, woah, woah. Shoyo, who's that?" He asks.

"Who's who?" Hinata peeks his head round the corner and sees you hugging your brother. "Isn't that (Y/N)?"

"I fucking know that. I mean who is the guy with her?"

He looks round again. "Oh, shit. That's- hold on, I don't know."

"Could it be... her new boyfriend?" Kageyama asks.

"I hate to break it to you but yeah, it could be."

Kageyama sighs and throws his head back. "Fuckkkkk."

" _OR_ it could just be her brother. I don't know, she hasn't told me about any of her siblings. I only know she has a baby sister. I can't really see his face so I won't be able to tell. Don't jump to conclusion yet though." Hinata says, trying to calm him down.

You wrap your arms around Niko's shoulder and kiss his cheek. "Bye, idiot." He walks out of the lobby and into the car park.

"Oh. Damn." Says Shoyo. "You saw that too, right?"

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. She's in a relationship? Already?" Kageyama says, planting his hands into his face.

"I'm sorry, bro."

He sighs and looks up at the ceiling. "You know what? It's whatever. I hope she's happy with him."

"You ready to go?" Ushijima says to you after walking out with the rest of the volleyball team.

"Yuppp. Let's go."

You link arms with him and Tendou then head to the main building.

The rest of Karasuno meet up in the lobby then go to explore around the stadium. Kageyama catches up with Kiyoko, Hinata following shortly behind him.

"Kiyoko, why didn't you tell me that (Y/N) had a boyfriend?" He asks.

"A what?" She says looking confused.

"Boyfriend. She's in a relationship, me and Hinata just saw the guy right now."

"What does he look like?"

"Erm... we didn't see his face but he's tall, dark skinned. Short hair with waves. I don't know, we didn't see a lot."

"You sound like you're describing Aran."

"No, Inarizaki isn't here yet, plus he was too tall to be Aran. This guy was like 6'4, borderline 6'5." Kageyama explain.

"Oh! That's Niko." Kiyoko says, smiling.

"Niko?" Asks Hinata. "Is that her boyfriend's name?"

"Boyfriend? Boyf- what in the hell made you two idiots think that (Y/N) was in a relationship?"

"They kissed."

"WHERE? WHERE DID THEY KISS?!"

"She kissed him on the cheek." Kageyama says.

"On... on the ch-" Kiyoko rubs her fingers into her eyes. "ON THE FUCKING CHEEK?! NIKO IS HER 26 YEAR OLD BROTHER YOU ABSOLUTE IMBECILES! THAT'S HER BEST FRIEND! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!"

Hinata and Kageyama stand and look at each other then stare at Kiyoko blankly.

"Oh... me and Hinata just thought tha-"

"NO! YOU DIDN'T THINK ANYTHING! That's disgusting! Don't tell me that you were following her, please."

"Wai- no! We came out of our dorms and she was in the lobby with him. Blame Shoyo, he was the one that told me they were dating."

"I don't know who out of the both of you is dumber. You, Hinata for jumping to that kind of sick conclusion after ONE encounter that you saw, or you, Tobio for actually listening to him." Kiyoko sighs and intertwines her fingers together, then hold them in front of her chest with a patronizing smile. "Please go and join the rest of the team before I beat both of your asses."

They both speed walk and catch up with the rest of Karasuno.

"Erm... what was that all about Kiyoko?" Yachi asks.

"Just boys being stupid, that's all." She replies, swinging her arm around Yachi's shoulder.

_____________

Shiratorizawa walk to their section of the stadium and sit down. You sit on Ushijima's lap and swing your arm around his shoulder.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Mhm." You nod. "I haven't seen him yet so I'm not feeling too ba- oh shit!"

Karasuno walk in. Tendou immediately walks over and crouches down in front of you. "Hey, hey, hey. Relax yourself. How are you feeling right now?"

You take his hand and place of over your chest. Your heart feels like it's beating a thousand times a minute.

"Do you want to leave?" Ushijima asks. "I think you should go to your room."

"Yeah, I'll do that. I will see you guys later."

You get up and walk back towards the lobby, through the long hallway.

 _"Fuck, why am I getting all sweaty?"_ You think. _"Nothing's even happened, (Y/N). What the hell is wrong with you? Don't start crying you dumb bitch. I swear to god if you cry... Wipe your motherfucking tears, bitch. Why are you crying? Get it together, bitch. Period. Okay. Now breathe in... out... in... ou-"_

"(Y/N)!"

_"Shit. Shit. Shit. It's him. If you keep walking he won't see you. Keep going, keep going. You're almost the-"_

"(Y/N), can you please just talk to me?" Kageyama calls.

_"Bitch, why are you slowing down. Keep walking! RUN! NO! Why are you stopping? Don't turn around. You've just got your heart rate back to normal. If you turn around you're gonna see his face and become stupid. Don't do it! Don't turn arou- ahhh, look at you. Ya dumb bitch."_

You turn and look at Kageyama across the hallway. You're the only two people there. He begins walking towards you. You're frozen on the spot, you can't move even if you tried.

_"(Y/N)! MOVE!_ _Why the fuck aren't you doing anything?! You know what? I_ _give up on you."_

He stands right in front of you and looks down at you. "(Y/N), I'm sorry. For everything. For lying, for this entire misunderstanding, for my sister, for acting like I didn't care when I did. I never stopped liking you this whole time and I haven't stopped thinking about you once."

You stare up into his eyes, blankly. Your body physically cannot move. You're paralyzed.

"Say something. Anything. Please." Kageyama begs.

You remember what Niko was talking about; _'you won't know how you feel until you see each other face to face. Then that will determine your real emotions.'_ This is the feeling that him and Kiyoko were talking about. You can't even form a sentence.

He takes your hands and rubs the back of them with his thumbs.

You get a light shiver down your spine.

"I miss you." He says.

You begin breathing faster. You don't even remember if you've blinked in the last minute.

"I-" You start. "I need to go... right now." You slip your still sweaty hands out of his grasp and rub them on your jacket as you walk back into the lobby.

"(Y/N). Don't be like this, please. I'm sorry." You hear Kageyama let out a long sigh before turning back and heading into the stadium.

______________

As soon as you get into your room, you immediately take out your phone and call Kiyoko.

"Hey, girl. What's up?"

"Kiyoko, I need you to come to my room. Right now."

"(Y/N), what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"No. It's not. I really need to talk to you."

"What's your room number?"

"1200."

"Okay, give me 3 minutes, I'll be right there."

She hangs up the phone and turns to Coach Ukai. "Ukai-sensai, I need to go and help someone right now. I'll be right back."

"No problem."

Kiyoko runs out the stadium to your room then bangs on your door. "Girl, open this door." Before you could even get off your bed, she pushes down the handle and storms in, slamming the door behind her. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Kageyama."

"Huh?! What did he do?"

You place one foot on your bed and raise your knee up to your chest as Kiyoko sits down next to you. "No, it's not what he did, it's what I did. I got that feeling you were talking about. You know when you said that I'll understand how I feel about him when I see him again? Yeah, that one."

"Okayyyy. So what was it like? What did you say to him?"

"Kiyoko, I couldn't even form a fucking sentence. I stood there like an idiot, just staring at him after he literally told me how much he missed me. I did absolutely nothing. I don't even know if I was breathing or blinking. He even held my hands and everything, I was completely frozen." You explain.

"Is that a good frozen or a bad frozen?"

"Both. Good because it made me realize I think I do still like him but bad because now he probably thinks I hate him. All I said was "I have to go right now" then I walked off." You sigh. "I feel so fucking stupid."

Kiyoko wraps her arm around your back then lays on your shoulder. "I think you're still a bit overwhelmed. You should wait until the end of the 3 days to make your final decision about this. So try and avoid anything to do with him until the tournament is over."

You lay your head on top of your knee. "Fine."

"I will see you later, I've got to get back to my team. Love you, girl."

"Love you too."

_______________

Kiyoko makes her way back to Karasuno team and sits next to Kageyama who is sitting to at the far end of the bleachers.

 _"Ugh, this guy looks so sad."_ She thinks. "What happened?" She says sitting down.

He sighs and throws his head back. "I don't think she's gonna like me again. That idea is long gone now. I told her I missed her and she just stared at me like she was scared. Then she just walked off."

"I think you just need to give her a bit more time."

"Really, Kiyoko? I haven't stopped thinking about her since the last time I saw her which was how many months ago? Respectfully, I don't want give her any more time."

"Look, Tobio. I've just spoken to (Y/N) right now and she knows what she did. Her walking away from you wasn't intentional at all. She was nervous when she saw you that's why she walked off."

"Wait? What did she say then?"

"I don't want to be the one to tell you that cause it's not my place, but just wait until these three days are over. Please? Do it for her."

"Okay, whatever."

"Thank you. And don't let all this stop you from playing well. You actually have a game in the next hour, you can't be slacking."

"Yes, Kiyoko." He chuckles.

"Now go and get ready so you can practice." She smiles.


	12. Chapter 12

After about half an hour of laying in your room and feeling sorry for yourself, you finally get up and go back out to the stadium. As you're walking through the lobby, the Inarizaki team walk in. Suna is the first one to see you.

"(Y/N), you good?" He says hugging you around your shoulders.

"I'm fine, everything's cool. When's your game?" You ask.

"Our first one is at 3:30 so we've got lots of time. What about Shiratorizawa?"

"About 1 hour- ish. My team's in the stadium practicing right now."

"Cool, who are you guys playing against?"

"I think it's Johzenji? But they're practicing on a different court right now. Karasuno is in the stadium with us."

Aran walks up behind Suna towards you. "Hey, trouble." He smiles holding out his arms. "What's up?"

"I was just about to head to my team right now. They're on the main court, practicing. Our game isn't too long away." You say hugging him back tightly.

"Oh, damn. Well, we don't wanna keep you. We'll see you later."

You wave goodbye to the Inarizaki team then lightly jog to the main arena.

Karasuno team are on the neighboring court from your team. Coach Ukai is going over a few more tips before they begin practicing for their game. Kageyama is standing with Hinata next to him when he sees you run into the stadium. You go and sit down next to Washijo and watch Shiratorizawa practice.

"Why are you sitting with me? I know that you're eager to play with them. At least go and do some spiking or setting." He laughs.

"Wait?! Are you for real? I can do that?! Thank you, sir!" You smile as you take off your managers jacket, before running onto the court then jumping on Tendou's back.

"Look who's feeling better now!" He smiles.

"Yeah, I spoke to Kiyoko. It's just nerves. But I don't want to talk about it or I'm gonna get too anxious before the game. Washijo-sensai said that I could practice with you guys." You say, slipping off.

Ushijima joins your conversation. "I can't remember the last time I saw you play volleyball, (Y/N)." He chuckles. "Why don't you show us how it's done?" He bounces a ball on your forehead before backing up and smiling. You playfully go to punch him but miss. "Semi! I'm about to throw the ball at you so you can set it for (Y/N)! You ready?"

"Oh, yeah! Let's go!" He answers.

Kageyama notices you on the court, practicing with the rest of Shiratorizawa. He grabs Hinata, who is on his phone, by the arm and shakes it vigorously, trying to get his attention.

"Hey. Hey, Shoyo. Look. (Y/N)'s on the court." He says mesmerized with a tiny smile.

"What's she doing there? Does she play volleyball?" Hinata asks.

"Yeah, she does. But I've never seen her actually play. Every time I would ask her about it, she would kind of brush it aside cause she liked talking about me more. I never really got to ask her so many questions about her medals and shit in her room."

"That's kinda cool. Hold on... I think she's gonna... spike?"

Ushijima throws the ball up towards Semi who is already in a setting position. You watch as the ball falls gracefully into his hands as you run and jump high up, ready to spike it. Semi pushes the ball up in the perfect arch so that it flies towards your right hand. In that moment you feel a rush of energy make its way through your arm, to your fingertips. You smack the ball straight to the ground. You just made the perfect line shot. The ball echoes a loud clap throughout the area, when finally you land lightly on your feet.

"OKAYYYY! I SEE YOU!" Semi laughs, holding up both his hands. You laugh and give him a double high five.

"Okay, let's go again." You smile.

"Did you fucking see that?!" Hinata asks, still staring at the court. He turns to Kageyama whose jaw looks like it's about to fall off.

"Bro. That was so hot."

Coach Ukai calls to the both of them. "Hinata, Kageyama, focus please!"

"Sorry, coach." Hinata says. He turns back to your court. "I think (Y/N)'s about to spike again."

"Wait, no, cause that's where I would usually stand. Look. I think she's gonna... hold up is she a setter as well?" Kageyama asks with an excited expression on his face.

"Okay, you guys, this time I'm gonna set the ball to you Ushijima, come stand here. Ten, Kawanishi, you guys to try and block it. Yamagata, you get in the back to try and receive it. Reon, throw me the ball."

"You got it." He replies.

Everyone gets into position. "Ushijima, you better be prepared. Aim to break through the middle blockers arms or the most open area."

"Yes, coach." He teases.

"Let's go, Reon!" You call.

He throws up the ball then it comes falling down towards you. With minimal movement, you reposition yourself to correct your posture to make the perfect set. The ball lands in your hands, so you push it back up and make a flawless arch. Ushijima runs up and jumps, aiming to hit the ball to the most open space. A loud smack is heard throughout the stadium as he hits it millimetres inside the court lines, then lands on his feet.

"AND THAT'S HOW YOU SPIKE A FUCKING BALL!" You scream as you celebrate for him.

"Me? (Y/N), that set was amazing, are you kidding me? You were the real hero for this one." Ushijima laughs, swinging his arm around your neck.

"She's a setter, Shoyo. A setter. I need to marry her right now. I'm not even playing. She... is... a... fucking... setter."

Hinata laughs. "Kageyama, calm down."

"Calm down? Did you _see_ how perfect that was? _I've_ never even done something like that. So she's a wing spiker, she knows how to set, what else can she do?"

"She knows how to play the libero position." Kiyoko says walking up behind Hinata and Kageyama. "Same with the ace position."

"Wai- how do you know all this?" Kageyama asks.

"Because I'm her best friend, thank you very much. When could she have told you this, Tobio?"

"Ha ha, very funny."

"You know I'm playing. But, yeah, she's a great player but she doesn't play for a team. The ones she used to play for thought she was stuck up and demanding because she was good at her position. Turns out she was just giving everyone tips on how to improve but they took it as criticism, so she left."

"You know what? That sounds a lot like Tobi- OOF!"

"Shut up, Hinata." Kageyama says, elbowing him in the stomach.

"But you guys should be practicing. Don't be getting distracted. Your game starts innnn..." Kiyoko looks down at her watch. "...30 minutes, plus we still have to walk 5 minutes to the other arena. Keep warming up."

___________

20 minutes pass and it's almost time for Shiratorizawa's game against Johzenji. Karasuno have left the main arena and made their way to their game against Kamomedai High. Your team are standing in your waiting area and warming up, while you're giving them a pep talk.

"You guys have got this. Just think of it as a more serious practice game. Is anyone feeling nervous? I've got a thing for that." You say.

"Me, I'm kinda nervous." Goshiki says raising his hand. He's shaking slightly and his breathing is inconsistent.

You walk up to him and stand close, looking him dead in the eye. "Don't be alarmed at what I'm about to do. I promise you it helps."

"Uh... (Y/N)? What are you gonna-"

You immediately slap him around the face with a completely blank expression. He holds his cheek with both his hands as you wait for him to stand up straight again. You smile.

"Whew!" He shakes himself off and jumps on the spot. "Okay, now I'm feeling better. Thank you so much for that."

"No problem. Now I want everyone to do high jumps. Jump up and hit your thighs against the palm of your hands 10 times." You step back, then demonstrate what you need to do, then they copy.

The PA system turns on and the commentator begins speaking.

_"Ladies and gentlemen. The first match of the day will be starting in 5 minutes. Please ensure you've taken your seats as the teams Johzenji and Karasuno High walk to the courts. I repeat; please ensure you've taken your seats as the teams Johzenji and Karasuno High walk to the courts."_

"Okay, this is it." You smile, turning to Tendou and Ushijima. "Relax yourself, think happy thoughts, think victory. You've already won this. Okay?" The both of them nod as they shake their arms and legs to wake their muscles up. "Whatever happens out there, I love you guys, you know that."

"We love you too." Tendou says. They both give you a kiss on the cheek at the same time before turning to face the door leading to the main court.

The commentator announces both teams as you walk in before sitting down on the bench with Washijo and a few other players. 

Although you were helping and talking everyone on your team out of their nerves, you were pretty shaken yourself. Your leg begins shaking up and down as you stare intensely at the court. 

Shiratorizawa has the starting serve. The arena goes dead silent as Ushijima stands outside of the court's lines and bounces the ball. He breathes in and out sharply with his eyes closed.

"Come on, bro. You can do it." You say under your breath.

He throws it up high and jumps with his left hand in the air, smacking the ball directly into the opposing court without a single player touching it. Shiratorizawa school shout in celebration as the whistle blows to confirm it's within the lines.

"LET'S GO!" You yell from the bench as the rest of your team cheer.

Ushijima gets thrown another ball to serve. The arena goes quiet. He throws it up again and hits it over the net. Johzenji's libero, Tsuchiyu saves the ball and hits it up towards their setter, Futamata. Terushima runs up and goes to hit the ball back over the net. Tendou and Kawanishi jump up and block it, causing it to fall back into Johzenji's court.

As Shiratorizawa celebrate yet another point, you notice your leg has stopped shaking. You're 100% confident they will win.

In the next arena, Karasuno are playing against Nekoma, with the scores 26-25 with Karasuno leading. They've already won the first set and are so close to winning the second.

Daichi serves the call into Nekoma's court where it's quickly received by Yaku. The ball flies high up in the air.

"CHANCE BALL!" Kuroo shouts as it falls. He hits it up so Kenma can set it. Yamamoto runs from the back and aims to hit it over the net into Karasuno's court. Just before the ball hits the ground, Nishinoya takes a dive and keeps it in play, causing it to go back over to Nekoma's court. Kenma sets the ball again, this time Inuoka runs towards the net to hit it over. As he begins jumping, Tsukishima, Hinata and Kageyama jump up and block the ball from entering their court, hitting it down.

The final whistle blows to confirm that the point was valid. Karasuno celebrate in victory as they run into each other for a group hug.

"LET'S FUCKING GO!" Noya screams. "One step closer to first place."

The team shout in agreement before standing in front of Nekoma and thanking them for the game. They then head to the main arena where your team is playing.

______________

The first set comes to an end with Shiratorizawa beating Johzenji 31-29. You turn to Washijo with a thoughtful look on your face.

"I know what you're thinking." You say.

He looks at you in confusion. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"You're mad that Shirabu and Semi don't ever do setter dumps in a real game. I heard you talking about it when they were practicing. They always do them at school but they chicken out last minute and keep passing the ball. I thought that too."

Washijo looks at you in amazement, eyes widened. "(Y/N), how the hell did you know that? Are you psychic?" He laughs.

"Nope, I'm just unintentionally a great listener." You chuckle. "I can talk to both of them if you want- get them both to do it. When you swap Shirabu in for Semi, he needs to do at least one dump before he comes out. Deal?"

"I like your thinking." Washijo smiles. Shiratorizawa team walk over to the bench where you're sat with the coach, at the same time Karasuno walk into the main arena and sit down on the bleachers not too far from your team. You quickly hand out bottles of water to each of the players.

"How are you feeling?" You say, side hugging Ushijima.

"I want this fucking game to be over." He laughs. "I don't know why I'm so tired already. I want to eat and sleep right now, that is ALL I want."

You chuckle softly as Washijo calls them over. He begins explaining alternative tactics to win the next set against Johzenji. Before the game is about to start, you pull aside both Semi and Shirabu. They stand in front of you slightly nervous. Although you've always been a nice and out-going person, sometimes your assertive personality tends to intimidate people, Shirabu and Semi included.

You turn and face Shirabu. "Washijo-sensai is planning on swapping you in for a few rounds. By the time you come off the court you need to have done one setter dump. We've noticed you always practicing them at school but never do them in actual games, same goes to you Semi." You say turning to him. "If it doesn't work out that's okay, it's not the end of the world, but I am 100% confident that both of you will get it over and win at least 2 points between you."

Semi and Shirabu look at each other slightly nervous, then back at you.

"You guys, loosen up. I'm not gonna bite you, I swear." You laugh. "I can't believe you've known me for nearly 4 years and you're still scared of me. I just trust that you can do it. Do we have a deal?"

They both crack a smile. "Deal." They say before high- fiving you. Shirabu heads back to the bench while Semi joins the rest of the players on the court. The second set is about to start.

____________

It's been a while since Shiratorizawa's started their second set. The score is 19-21, Johzenji with the upper hand. You've been at the edge of the seat ever since they got a single point over your team. You're nervous and don't know how to not show it. Your knee has been bouncing up and down the whole time and you're whole body is hot.

Johzenji have the starting serve. Bobata serves it over the net, Yamagata receiving it on the other end. He hits it up as it flies towards Semi.

You lean forward on the edge of the bench with your hands in a praying gesture, pressed against your lips in anticipation. You start taking short breaths as you stare intensely at the court.

"Come on, Semi. Dump it, dump it, dump it. You can do this." You mumble to yourself. "Just one dump."

The ball falls down towards him as he jumps up. Johzenji's middle blockers, Izaka and Bobata run over to the side where Ushijima has run up to, when suddenly Semi flicks his wrist and pushes the ball directly down to the opposing court. Johzenji's libero, Tsuchiyu, makes a dive but misses by centimeters.

You jump up and scream in happiness as Shiratorizawa celebrate yet another point. The score is now 20-21.

Kageyama looks over at you from the bleachers with his head leaned against his right hand.

"I've never seen Semi do a setter du-" Hinata starts as he looks over at Kageyama. "Bro, you okay?"

He doesn't answer. Just continues staring at you.

"Tobio!" Hinata says nudging him.

"Hm? Huh?" Kageyama says as he snaps back into reality. "What did you say?"

"You're staring. I asked if you're okay."

Kageyama leans back on his seat and rubs his hand down his face then around his lips. "Yeah, I think so. I mean we just won our first game, why wouldn't I be okay?"

Hinata looks at him and raises one eyebrow. "I'm not stupid. You're my best friend and I know when you're not feeling yourself. It's (Y/N) isn't it?"

He sighs. "Who else would it be? I can't stop thinking about her. I keep trying to imagine what's going through her head and what decision she's gonna make. I know Kiyoko told me to wait until the end of the tournament but I don't know if I can physically do that. I don't even know if she even wants to talk to me again."

"Don't even worry about it. (Y/N)'s _gonna_ explain herself to you. Right now the point isn't whether if she'll say yes or no to wanting to be with you. You just need to give her time to clear her head properly, cause think about it; she hasn't seen you for how long and she only recently just found out the actual story. Seeing you is definitely gonna trigger her or make her feel some type of way and you need to understand that. She's not gonna want to talk to you or see you straight away."

"I guess you're right... again. These next few days seeing her are gonna be hell for me."

"You're over exaggerating, Kageyama."

"I'm really not. Do you not see how good she looks in that managers uniform? Like, seriously. And something about her being interested in the same thing that I am is a huge turn on. I can't kiss her, I can't hug her, I can't even talk to her, nothing."

Hinata smirks and leans forward, looking back towards the court. "You're down BAD. Like, bad, bad. She really has you whipped and she doesn't even know it."

"Ughhh, please don't remind me." Kageyama laughs.

___________

Johzenji and Shiratorizawa haven't stopped playing. The score is now 34-34. Washijo swaps Shirabu in for Semi, then calls a short time out.

"Shirabu, you're in now. You need to do this dump. We've only got to get one point until it's match point. There's only been one dump this whole game, they're not gonna expect it again." Washijo says.

He breathes in and out deeply. "I don't know about this, coach. I can do them at school cause I'm not under so much pressure."

"I know and that's okay. I am 100% positive you can get this though."

The whistle blows for the teams to get back to the court after 30 seconds. Shirabu rubs his eyes and follows the rest of Shiratorizawa into their positions. Your team have the starting serve.

Ushijima bounces the ball on the outside of the court before throwing it up and hitting it into Johzenji's court. Tsuchiyu takes a dive and hits it back up, saving it. Futamata sets the ball then Terushima makes a run towards the net and attempts to hit it into the opposing court. Tendou and Kawanishi jump up. It hits the corner of Tendou's hand and flies into the air.

"CHANCE BALL!" Goshiki shouts.

As the ball falls, Shirabu gets into position. _"Yeah, I'm not doing this right now."_ He thinks to himself. _"These nerves are beating the fuck out of me."_ He jumps up to set the ball when subconsciously he flicks his wrist and pushes the ball down into Johzenji's court.

"A setter dump from Shirabu Kenjirou! That's the second one from Shiratorizawa today!" The commentator announces.

You and Washijo stare at the court speechless and in shock as his teammates run up to him in celebration.

"He did it... he dumped it!" You clap both you and Washijo stand to your feet. The team get back into position, for what they hope to be their final game, as Shiratorizawa's crowd goes wild.

Goshiki serves the ball towards the opposing side. The ball is received by Numajiri, who hits it up towards the setter. Futamata sets the ball while Terushima makes a run towards the net with his arms behind his back, ready to jump.

 _"Shit."_ Tendou thinks. _"He's gonna do a hard spike. But what if he does a feint, though? They haven't done one. Step back, Ten. He's gonna do it. Step back. Step back. Now! He's gonna feint. HURRY UP!"_

Just as Tendou takes a step further away from the net, Terushima lightly taps the ball to the front of Shiratorizawa's court.

 _"I fucking knew it."_ He chuckles to himself as he dives then passes the ball to Kawanishi.

You and Washijo are at the edges of your seat, staring diligently at the players. Kawanishi passes the ball to Shirabu who is already in position.

"WAKATOSHI-KUN!" He shouts. Shirabu sets the ball up as Ushijima makes a run towards the net. With his arms behind his back, Ushijima swings himself up as the ball flies towards his left hand. He jumps up and lands a fast and lethal blow on the ball, spiking it directly into Johzenji's court with no contact from the other players.

There's a moment of deafening silence, just the sound of the ball making its last bounces on the ground. The whistle blows to confirm that the point was valid.

"LET'S FUCKING GO!" He shouts. Shiratorizawa roar, celebrating their final point of the game.

You scream and run over to the team on the court with the other teammates following. You jump up into Ushijima's arms so he lifts you up to hug you. Tendou rushes over and hugs the both of you, then the rest of the team join in in celebration.

Shiratorizawa won their first game of the tournament.

It's day 3 of the volleyball tournament Shiratorizawa have won all their matches, as have Karasuno. You're in your room packing some of your things up when you get a FaceTime call from your mom. You sit down at your laptop and answer it.

"Hey, princess." She says to you as you answer the phone.

"Hi, mommy." You say resting your head on your hand. "How are you?"

"I'm fine but I really called to talk about _you._ Have you seen him yet?"

You sigh and cover your mouth, trying not to smile, then nod your head. "On the first day. Mom, it was the craziest thing seeing him. I was sitting with Ten and Ushijima and he walked into the room with his team and I just completely panicked."

"Oh god, (Y/N)." She laughs.

"I know. So then I get up and I'm walking back to my room to calm down then I hear him calling me from behind I'm thinking _'crap'._ He comes up to me and starts apologizing for everything; his sister, the lying, all that..."

"Okay, then what did you say?" You pout your lips and look in another direction, trying to avoid the question. "(Y/N), I hope you accepted his apology."

"I- erm... not exactly... I panicked! Cause I was already nervous enough seeing him, then he held my hands and told me he missed me!"

Your mom laughs and plants her face into her hands. "You're such a mess. Now that you know what _actually_ happened on his side, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit."

"Language."

"Sorry, mom. But I feel like an idiot at the fact I said nothing besides _'I need to go right now.'_ He probably thinks I hate him. But I don't."

"So... you like..."

"YES! I still like him. To be honest I don't think I ever stopped. I really feel like I've been lying to myself this whole time just to make me feel better about the whole situation. It's been so hard to get over it."

"I can imagine. But you know what? Just take your time. By the end of the day everything should be fine whether you talk to him or not. Just calm your nerves and focus on the final match. I'm sure Shiratorizawa will do fine."

"Thanks, mommy. I'll see you when we get home."

"Bye, princess."

You hang up and close your laptop when you hear a knock on your room door.

"It's open!" You call.

All your friends from other schools swarm into your room with food, Tanaka blasting loud music on his speaker. "We come bearing the gifts of food and Travis Scott." He smiles. "Kuroo and Aran noticed you weren't in the lunch hall so we figured you'd be here and we didn't know if you had eaten yet."

"Awwww, look at you idiots thinking of me. Y'all are sweet." You chuckle as you take your plate of food from Suna.

"Sorry the bread is bitten into." Kiyoko says. "Bokuto is a greedy bitch and doesn't know when to stop stealing people's food."

"It's fine." You laugh.

The group of you finish talking and eating until lunch time is over, then make your way to your teams. The final game is starting in 2 hours.

___________

You're with in the main arena with Karasuno and Shiratorizawa, practicing for the last game of the tournament. You're sitting with Kiyoko as you watch both teams practice among themselves.

"You know I'm really feeling Tanaka?" She says.

"Yeah, I know."

"I guess it kinda- wait. Did you just say you know?!"

"Yes, Kiyoko. I'm your best friend. It was very obvious that you felt some type of way about him since we went to the theme park. If you didn't feel any sort of emotions to him after that, then I'd assume you just lack any ability to like anyone. I been knowing this."

"So you analyzed all that... just from the time you saw me and Ryuu together?"

"Exactly."

"You're a smart ass woman." Kiyoko laughs. "But seriously, I feel like having him in my life would be such a big thing. Just the way he makes me feel so good about myself all the time even when I feel shitty. Then seeing him so happy makes me feel all... _ugh..._ inside, in a good way. Then when he gets all energized during a game, *ahem*... _she_ get's very excited cause, you know I find it really attractive."

"She..? OH! YOU MEAN YOUR VAG-"

"(Y/N)!"

"I'm playing, I'm playing." You laugh. "That is really cute though. I'd feel the same way about Kageyama if I wasn't forcing myself to hate him right now." You say looking down towards the court from the bleachers.

He's lifted up his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face, showing his abs. You grab and hold tightly onto Kiyoko's knee and stuff your other fist into your mouth. "Ahhhhhhhh, it's happening. Shit. Shit. Shit. Oh my fucking goodness. _She's_ getting excited again. DAMN! Why is he so fucking FINE!"

"You need to calm down, (Y/N)." Kiyoko chuckles.

"Me? Calm down? Look at your boy over there. He's just hit 3 line shots in a row, now he's taken his shirt off."

"Huh? Where?" She says swinging her head to face the court.

"See? I lied. I mean not about the line shots, those were pretty fire, but you'd have the exact same reaction as me.

"Don't ever sell me dreams like that again, (Y/N). Looks like both have problems then."

"Yeah, I guess so." You sigh. You look over to where Shiratorizawa is practicing and you see Tendou calling you over. "Oop- my team needs me. I'll see you after the game. May the best team win."

"Agreed." Kiyoko smiles.

Kageyama stares at you as you walk down from the bleachers.

"Tobio, practice the quick attack with me." Hinata says. He doesn't answer. Instead of calling him again, Hinata throws a ball at Kageyama's head.

"Ow! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You're staring again, you freak. Can you focus instead of imagining what she would look like on top of you again?"

"I hate you... so much." Kageyama says rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, yeah. Help me with this damn quick attack."

____________

The time is 2:53 pm. The final match of the tournament is about to start in the next 5 minutes. You're in the waiting room with your team, warming up and talking Ushijima and Tendou out of their nerves.

"You guys have got this. Just like every other game, you've pulled through even when you didn't expect it. Shiratorizawa is gonna win this game, I promise you." You then turn to Semi and Shirabu. "One dump each. Got it?"

They smile and nod before the PA system turns on.

_'The time is now 2:55 pm. Please take your seats on the bleachers and avoid walking around the stadium as Karasuno High School and Shiratorizawa Academy walk in. I repeat;_ _take your seats on the bleachers and avoid walking around the stadium as Karasuno High School and Shiratorizawa Academy walk in._

You turn back to Ushijima and Tendou. "I love you guys. You got this."

"Love you too." They both say before giving you a kiss on the cheek at the same time. Your team walk into the stadium, then thank Karasuno for the game before you, Washijo and a few other players go to sit at the bench. Shiratorizawa have the starting serve.

As soon as Ushijima begins bouncing the ball outside the court, your nerves kick in and you realize this is the final match of the whole tournament. There's no undoing anything. They have to win. He throws the ball up and runs towards the net and lands a fatal blow on the ball. It flies onto Karasuno's side and smacks the floor inside the lines loudly. Shiratorizawa Academy goes wild on the bleachers, celebrating the first point of the game.

Ushijima serves again, this time Nishinoya takes a dive and keeps the ball in play. It flies up then back down into Daichi's arms, who hits it towards Kageyama.

"Hinata!" He shouts.

Just as Shoyo is about to hit the ball into the opposing court, Tendou and Kawanishi jump up and block it, sending it back over the net. Nishinoya receives the ball again and hits it up.

"I got it! I got it!" Daichi calls. "Kageyama!"

You lean to the front of the bench in anticipation with the tip of your thumb in your mouth.

Kageyama receives the ball and sets it as Hinata, Tanaka and Asahi run towards the net. Asahi sees a clear opening and smack the ball down into Shiratorizawa's court, seconds before Yamagata can reach it.

"YEEESSSSS!" Karasuno shout in celebration.

You sigh and shift back onto the bench properly. _"It's only one point. The game has just started, it's fine."_

_____________

It's been just over an hour since the game began and Karasuno are beating Shiratorizawa, 30-29. They only need one more point to win the first set.

You've been feeling skittish the whole game so far and you can't keep your leg still. It's Karasuno's turn to serve again and Kageyama is waiting on the outside of the court with the ball. He bounces it a few times before holding it up in front of him and breathing in and out deeply with his eyes closed. He throws the ball up and hits it onto the opposing side, towards Shiratorizawa's libero. Yamagata is getting into position to receive the ball when suddenly he moves out of the way.

"Out!" He shouts as he watches the ball fly out of the court lines.

"Ahhh. Shit!" Kageyama says to himself, rolling his eyes.

Shiratorizawa cheer in happiness as the whistle confirms that the ball was actually out. "Nice call!" Tendou says to Yamagata. They both get back into position.

Kageyama stands outside the court ready to serve again. He throws the ball up and hits it towards Ushijima.

You lean forward on your seat. _"He's trying to get Ushijima to touch the ball first, don't fall for it, guys."_ You think. Just as he's about to receive the ball, Yamagata jumps in front of him to save it. The ball flies up towards Tendou who then passes it to Shirabu.

"Ushijima!" Shirabu calls. He runs towards the net as Shirabu is about to set the ball. HInata and Tanaka move over to try and block Ushijima from spiking the ball into their court, when suddenly Shirabu twists his wrist and dumps it straight down. Nishinoya dives to the front of the net but misses by an inch.

Your team goes wild as they celebrate the match point. This is it. You're one step closer to winning the set. It's Goshiki's turn to serve. He bounces the ball on the outside of the court and breathes lightly onto it.

 _"Just get it straight in and win this set. Aim away from the libero."_ He thinks to himself. He throws the ball up and instead of hitting it hard, he does a float serve causing the ball to land at the front of the court. Nishinoya takes a dive at it and hits the ball up but it gets caught on the net and falls back down.

Your team scream in celebration as Goshiki has just won you your first set. They walk over to the benches for a break, every single one of them tired. You give each of them water before walking over to Washijo.

Semi and Shirabu swap so that Semi is on the court for the next set. Tsukishima and Tanaka also do the same.

Both teams are just over half way into their second set. It's evident that everyone is tired. The score is 20-17, with Karasuno taking the higher score. Washijo calls for a time out. You quickly had out water to the players on Shiratorizawa as he begins speaking.

"I don't know what happened to Karasuno between the first and the second set but it looks like they still have a few tricks up their sleeve. It's looking like this game is gonna push to a third set. I've noticed they've been risking a lot of line shots which seem to be working, so start defending on the wings a bit more. Tendou, your read blocking is just fine. Goshiki, stop letting your nerves get the best of you. It's very clear that you're panicking and it's affecting your performance."

Goshiki sighs and turns to you. "(Y/N), can you slap me again, please?"

"It would be my pleasure." You smile. You get up and walk over to him. He closes his eyes before you raise your hands and slap his face on both sides. He breathes out sharply as the commentator calls both teams back to the court.

"Thank you for that." He smiles.

Shiratorizawa have the starting serve. Semi throws the ball up and hits it over the net. Nishinoya watches it fly towards him.

"Out!" He calls. Just before the ball reaches over the line, it falls inside the court. The whistle blows and confirms the point to be valid. "AHHHH SHIT! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. I thought it was out too." Daichi assures. "We'll get the next one. Only one more point till we can win the match."

Semi serves again, hitting over the net. Asahi receives the ball and passes it to Kageyama.

 _"He's gonna pass it to Tanaka. They're gonna aim for the side."_ Tendou thinks. "Kawanishi, move to the far left." He says lightly pushing him.

Tanaka jumps up and hits the ball, attempting to make a line shot but Kawanishi is already in the way. It bounces off his hands and goes back over the net to Karasuno's court.

"CHANCE BALL!" Tanaka screams. Nishinoya receives the ball and passes it to Kageyama. Daichi, Asahi, Hinata and Tsukishima all simultaneously run towards the net as he sets the ball up, when Hinata spikes the ball straight down into Shiratorizawa's court.

The whistle blows for the last point of the match as Karasuno begin celebrating the victory of their first set. You breathe out sharply and plant your head in your hands, rubbing your face vigorously. You look up and see your exhausted team walking towards the bench. Tendou looks and annoyed.

"Ten." You say picking up a water bottle and giving it to him. He walks over to you with his arms out and collapses onto your shoulders. You rub his back and chuckle. "Are you good?"

"(Y/N). I am so fucking tired. I want to go home."

"You've just got one more set, you big baby. Hydrate yourself, you've got like 2 and a half minutes left until it's the last game." You lightly tap Tendou's cheek as Ushijima walks over. "Hey, Miracle Boy."

He snatches the bottle of water from Tendou's hands and begins drinking. "Sure you can have it Ushijima, I wasn't drinking it at all!"

"Thanks." He answers.

"I fucking h-"

"Heyyyy, Tendou, it's okay, I have another one." You laugh.

After 2 minutes, the commentator calls both teams back to the court.

"You guys have got this. We're gonna win, I promise. I love you guys." You say to Ushijima and Tendou.

"Love you too." They say giving you a kiss on the cheek before heading towards the court.

You sit back down on the bench and put your hands in a praying gesture, lightly bouncing them off your lips and staring at the players intensely.

_____________

Karasuno have the starting serve. You see Kageyama bouncing the ball from outside the court on the other side of the arena.

 _"Fuck me. He's so fine."_ You think to yourself. _"The things I would do to h- Oh my god, (Y/N)? Can you focus on your own team?"_

You snap back into reality before sitting up properly and fixing your hair. Kageyama throws the ball up and follows it towards the net, smacking it into the opposing court without any contact from Shiratorizawa players.

 _"A STRIKING SERVE FROM KARASUNO'S SETTER, KAGEYAMA TOBIO!"_ The commentator announces.

"LET'S FUCKING GOOOO!" He screams as the rest of his teammates celebrate the first point of the match.

You subtly bite the end of your thumb and smirk to yourself, trying not to show that you found his serve extremely attractive. _"Bitch, you better pull yourself together."_ You think.

Kageyama serves the ball again, this time Yamagata receives it and hits it up, sending it flying over towards the net.

"TENDOU!" Ushijima shouts.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it!" He laughs looking up at the ball. It begins falling exactly half way between Karasuno and Shiratorizawa's court. Both Tendou and Tsukishima jump up at the ball and hold either side.

"You're not getting this point." Tsukishima smirks.

"Oh..? Really? I think we will, Mr. Vanilla." Tendou replies before stretching his arm up higher and pushing the ball into Karasuno's court. Seconds before it hits the ground, Nishinoya dives in and receives it, hitting the ball behind him.

"TANAKA!" He calls.

"I got it, I got it!" Tanaka answers. He passes it to Kageyama who sets it up again. Asahi makes a to the net and spikes it down towards Shiratorizawa's court. Yamagata takes a dive and keeps the ball in play again.

"REON!" He calls.

Reon receives the ball and passes it to Shirabu who calls to Ushijima. Karasuno blockers get in place to stop Ushijima from hitting the ball over when Shirabu does, yet another setter dump. It hits the floor on the opposing side as Tanaka goes to save it but misses.

 _"ANOTHER DUMP FROM SHIRATORIZAWA'S SETTER, SHIRABU KENJIROU!"_ The announcer shouts.

Tendou turns to Tsukishima. "I told you we'd get the point." He smirks.

Tsukki rolls his eyes then walks off. Your team acknowledge Shirabu before getting back into position for the next play.

______________

It's been a long and exhausting game for both Karasuno and Shiratarizawa. You can tell that all the players are tired. The game feels like its been going on for ages, with the scores currently at 34-33, Karasuno taking the lead.

The whistle blows and both teams look over to the sidelines. Semi is standing and waiting to be swapped in with Shirabu.

Shiratorizawa is serving again. You've been at the edge of your seat every time Karasuno gets even a single point over your team. They're at match point and you're more nervous than ever. You've noticed that Tendou has been getting irritated at every point Shiratorizawa doesn't get but Karasuno does. He turns to look in your direction. You give him a thumbs up and smile. He smiles weakly and does the same back to you before bending over with his hands on his knees and breathing in and out slowly.

Ushijima bounces the ball on the outside of the court then holds it up in front of him.

"Just one point. At least get one point. You got this, bro." You whisper to yourself, leaning forward on the bench.

He throws the ball up and slams it towards Karasuno's court. It flies towards Hinata who is waiting to receive it.

"I GOT IT!" He shouts, when suddenly the ball smacks up in his face, causing him to lose balance and fall back. The ball bounces out of the court before Shiratorizawa celebrates another point.

"Shoyo. Bro, you're a fucking idiot." Kageyama says, lifting him up off the floor by his shirt. "Noya could've got that."

"Tobio, I'd appreciate it if you were to talk to me while I can't see two of you." Hinata says raising his hands to touch Kageyama's face.

"Are you good? Can you still play?"

"Yeah, man. I'm straight. Wait... what position do I play again?"

"SHOYO!"

"I'm joking, I'm joking. But that hit packed something heavy, I won't even lie to you. Bitch slapped the fuck out of me." He laughs.

Kageyama let's out a sigh of relief and smirks. "Don't be messing with me like that. We have a game to win."

The score is now 34-34. Ushijima goes to serve the ball again. Daichi receives it and passes it to Kageyama who is ready to set. Tanaka makes a run up to the net and spikes it straight down, earning Karasuno another point. The score is now 35-34.

"Fuuuuuckkkk." You say to yourself. You're slowly beginning to think that your encouraging words were just what you wanted to hear and not what you believed. Even though you knew Shiratorizawa was a great school and they were amazing when it came to volleyball, you couldn't help but think Karasuno may just be a little bit better. You plant your face in your hands and rub them into your eyes before letting out a huge sigh. "Please, God. Let us win this. We're literally so close."

Asahi serves the ball to Shiratorizawa's court, Yamagata receiving it. He passes it to Reon.

"SEMI!" Reon calls.

Semi receives the ball and calls over to Ushijima who is ready to spike. Instead of setting it, he dumps it right beside Hinata's feet when Nishinoya plummets in to keep the ball up and in play. Tsukishima spikes the ball down again, but Kawanishi uses his foot to kick it back up. Reon passes the ball over to Semi who has already set the ball for Ushijima. He runs towards the net, almost at full speed. Rather than spiking the ball down with force, he does a feint, causing Daichi and Nishinoya to both run into each other and miss the ball. The whistle blows to verify the point is allowed.

Asahi serves the ball again. Reon receives it and passes it to Yamagata, who passes it to Semi.

"Dump it again, dump it again." You mumble to yourself. "Just try it." Your knee is jumping up and down as you stare earnestly at the ball.

Semi flicks his wrist and dumps the ball, this time it hits the ground before any Karasuno players can make any contact with it.

You inhale and exhale happily as your rub your hands down your mouth. "Just one more point. One more fucking point and we've won. Come on guys." You whisper.

This is what you hope to be the final serve of the match. You close your eyes and say another short prayer before looking up at Tendou. He looks like he's about to collapse any moment and you're quite worried.

"Washijo-sensai, Ten looks like he's about to pass out are you sure he's gonna be alright?" You ask.

"I'm positive we're gonna win this game. He should be fine as long as we get this final point."

You sigh and look back at the court.

Semi serves the ball towards the opposing side. The ball gets received by Daichi.

"Tanaka!" He shouts.

"Got it! Kageyama!"

Kageyama goes in for a setter dump but it's quickly received by Yamagata. Reon hits the ball back over the net. Moments before it hits the ground Hinata takes a dive and keeps it in play.

"Shit." You say under your breath.

Nishinoya gets the ball and passes it back to Kageyama who sets it for Asahi. He makes a run to the and smacks the ball into the opposing court. Kawanishi jumps, trying to block it but just misses. Tendou stretches his leg out and kicks it up before the ball can touch the ground. It goes back over the net where Tanaka passes the ball to Daichi.

"Kageyama!" Daichi yells.

Hinata makes a run for the net and spikes the ball down, but it gets saves by Yamagata again. The ball flies up. Ushijima passes to Semi who is ready to set. As he passes, he falls backwards, landing on his back. The game must go on. Semi sets the ball.

 _"Ahhhh..."_ Tendou thinks to himself. _"You know what..? Fuck it... if we don't get this point, it's whatever."_ He runs towards the net with his arms behind his back and smacks the ball directly into Karasuno's court.

There's a moment of silence as the ball does its final bounces in the lines of the court then slowly out, behind the barriers, when everyone turns to Tendou in shock. You and Washijo blink in surprise from the benches as he scratches his head, when suddenly you stand up and scream.

"LET'S FUCKING GOOOOOOO!" Shiratorizawa begin rioting in celebration as the rest of the team run and jump onto Tendou who has just scored the final point of the tournament.

You and Washijo turn to each other, completely dumbfounded and hug. You're speechless. Your team walk towards the bench, still clinging onto Tendou. You throw your arms around Ushijima before holding his sweaty face.

"I'm so proud of you, oh my god!" You cry. "Is your back okay?"

He smirks before looking down at you. "Yeah, it's fine." He says giving you a kiss on your forehead.

Tendou comes over and swings his arms around your and Ushijima's necks, then lifts himself off the ground.

"TEN! I'm not tall enough for you to do this!" You laugh. You wrap your arms around his neck and squeeze him tightly. "I'm so proud of the both of you and Ushijima. You guys did so fucking well!"

"I mean, you did promise us that we would win. It was only a matter of time until it happened." He chuckled.

You smile and lightly place your hand on his cheek before going to congratulate the rest of Shiratorizawa team.

The commentator announces that both teams line up in front of each other so you do so. You both thank each other for the game. Kiyoko runs up to you and throws her arms around you.

"Congratulations!" She screams.

"Thank you, babe. I guess now we know who the better team is." You tease.

"Don't get your hopes up. We both know that Karasuno is up there."

The both of you laugh before you begin talking about the highlights of the game, while the rest of the arena continue to celebrate the winning team.


	13. Chapter 13

After Shiratorizawa celebrate their glorious victory, you all head back to your rooms to finish packing. Kageyama sees you leaving and goes over to Kiyoko who is congratulating everyone on Karasuno team for a good game.

"Where's (Y/N)'s room?" He asks.

"Huh?"

"Where is her room?"

"Why do you need to know where her room is?"

"Because I'm gonna talk to her right now. I have no idea if I'm gonna see her again after this. So where is her room?"

Kiyoko sighs and rolls her eyes. "Room 1200." She says. Kageyama smiles and begins backing away before she quickly grabs him by the collar. "Hey, don't fuck this up or I'll kill you."

"Yes, ma'am." He teases as he takes off to find you.

____________

You're in your dorm packing the rest of your luggage and listening to Giveon. You've just changed into a crop top and gray sweatpants when you think to call Niko. You temporarily turn the music down.

"Hey, kid." He says as he picks the phone up. "How did it go?"

"WE FUCKING WON!" You scream.

"COME ONNNNNNNN! I knew you guys could do it. Have you sent mom the videos you took?"

"Yeah, I did. I've just been in such a good mood since the final point. It was fucking amazing. Tendou was like _*SMACK DOWN*_ and the arena was all like 'DAMN!' It was legendary to say in the least."

"I can imagine. Soooo..? Now to address the elephant in the room. Have you spoken to Kageyama?"

"I- oop... Niko I think your connection is a little off I'll talk to you later." You say as you go to press end call.

"(Y/N), I swear to god..." he laughs. "I'm serious, you can't push your feelings aside like this, they're gonna beat you the fuck up. I still want to meet this guy."

"I know... but I don't even know how to-" Just as you start your sentence there's a knock at your door. "Hold on Niko, someone's at my door. What time are you coming to pick us up?"

"I should be leaving in the next 5 minutes."

"Cool. Call us when you get here."

"Alright, sis. See you later."

You wave goodbye to him on FaceTime before shutting your laptop and getting up. You turn Giveon's album back up on your speaker then open the door to find Kageyama standing in the hallway. You freeze up again. The both of you stare at each other for a moment before he breaks the silence.

"(Y/N), can we talk now? Please?" He asks.

You hesitantly open the door further and stand aside to let him in. "You can... erm... sit down wherever." You say, closing the door behind him. You breathe in and out subtly as you turn back around continue packing your things while _'Stuck on You'_ plays in the background.

"(Y/N), I'm sorry."

"I know you are." You say, walking into your bathroom.

"I really had no choice, then I realized I fucked is really badly. I didn't want to say that to y- are you even listening?"

"Mhm?" You nod as you zip up your suitcase and put it next to the door. You turn up your music a little louder and start singing along to it softly.

_"I can't say I love you no more_   
_Cause my friends gon' judge me for sure..."_

"(Y/N)." He calls to you. "(Y/N), you're singing."

_"...You do me wrong but it feels right_   
_Feels like I'm stuck on you..."_

"You're not listening, are you?" He gets up and lightly pulls you back towards where he's sitting so you're standing in between his legs. He places his hands on the back of your thighs and looks up at you.

"I am. I just said I am. I can hear you." You say, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"That's not the same thing as listening and you know it."

"Well, I am listening anyways." You say as you step back and grab your bag to put with your suitcase. Kageyama rolls his eyes then stands up and follows you over to the door where you're standing, then looks down on you. He bends down slightly then pulls you in by your waist and plants his face into your neck, squeezing you tightly.

"I never stopped liking you, (Y/N). I'm serious."

At first you think to push him off but slowly you feel yourself loosening up.

"Tobio..."

He doesn't answer. Just adjusts his face further into your neck.

"Tobio, get off me."

"Mmh mmh." He says shaking his head. "Not until you talk to me properly. I want you to forgive me. I'm sorry."

 _"See how stubborn you look, you dumb bitch."_ You think to yourself. _"He's come all this way to apologize to you and you're telling him to get off you. Is this what madness looks like? You very clearly like him. Who are you acting for?"_

You sigh and raise your hands to run over his arms, feeling every one of his muscles before you slowly wrap your arms around his neck and hug him back. Your left hand trails around his neck and rests on the back of his head after running your fingers through his hair.

"I forgive you." You say.

You feel his back muscles relax as he melts in your arms and grips your waist tighter before he lifts up his head to look at you. The both of you stare into each other's eyes until you hold him by the jaw, with both of your hands, and kiss him passionately. Kageyama leans forward causing your back to arch and touch the door. He trails his hands down your body then lifts you up by your thighs. You wrap your legs around his hips as holds under your ass while he kisses you softly on your neck and under your chin.

"I missed you so much." He says as he sits down your bed with you on top of him.

You hold his face and lift it up to look at you. "I missed you too." You smile, going in for another kiss. "You know I never stopped liking you either."

"Hold on, for real?" Kageyama asks, leaning back with his hands supporting him.

"Yeah. I told everyone I hated you to make myself feel better cause I was big mad. I just didn't want to look stupid and tell people I still liked you."

He laughs and throws his head back as you play with the bottom of his shirt. You then both lean in for another kiss when his phone starts ringing. It's Hinata.

"Answer it." You say.

"KAGEYAMA! WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU JUST VANISHED AFTER THE GAME! ARE YOU DEAD? ARE YOU OKAY, BRO?!" Hinata screams.

"Shoyo, I'm fine. And no I'm not dead. I'm with (Y/N)."

"Oh- hi (Y/NNNNN)."

"Hi, baby." You laugh.

"I'm gonna leave you two so you can keep talking and do... whatever freaky shit you were doing before I called. Kageyama, our school's leaving in 30 minutes by the way. Daichi is in the first aid room after Tanaka nearly knocked him out again."

"No problem. I'll see you later."

You and Kageyama look at each other then burst out laughing. There's a short moment of silence as you look down at his phone. You make a confused face and turn your head to look properly at his case before picking it up. He quickly snatches it out of your hand before you can take a good look at it.

"Hey! What was that?" You ask.

"Nothing. It's nothing." He answers putting his phone back into the pocket of his sweatpants. You narrow your eyes and look at him up and down before leaning in to kiss him. He likes where this is going. Your hands trail from his abs, down towards his hips when suddenly you stop and take out his phone.

"What the f- (Y/N)!" He says trying to grab it from you. "That's not what I thought you were doing."

"Ah- let me see it. I know you were thinking something else." You laugh. You flip his phone to the back and look at his phone case. You stop laughing.

Kageyama lays his back on the bed. "This is so embarrassing." He says dragging his hands down his face.

His phone case was clear but slipped in the back of it was the picture that both of you took at the theme park. The photo of you kissing him on the cheek.

"You kept this?" You ask, looking up at him.

"It looks like I was obsessed with you, doesn't it?" Kageyama says looking down at his phone.

"No- I mean, yeah kind of but I still have mine too. I just haven't taken them out of my bag since that day. And I couldn't bring myself to delete that video we took on the Ferris Wheel either."

He breathes out sharply in the form of a laugh then looks up into your eyes.

"What?" You ask, smiling.

"I know I keep saying this but I actually missed you so much. These past few months have been _hell_ for me, and I'm not even exaggerating. Everyone hated me, I almost told Coach Ukai my business and once in a while someone would mention something about Kenma and a voodoo doll. Do you know anything about that?"

Your eyes widen as you try not to burst out laughing. "Uh- whaaaat? No... I don't know anything about that?" You lie. Kageyama chuckles. "You're lucky my brother didn't see you before I spoke to you. He was very understanding but I could tell he was _very_ pissed."

"Wait? You told your brother about me? As in the huge, 200 pound, 6'5 guy you were with on the first day? The one that looks like he could break me in half?" He asks.

"First of all I told all three of my brothers and the twins hated you. And secondly, I didn't know you saw us. But yeah, that's him."

"Don't get mad, but me and Shoyo thought that was your boyfriend and I got really jealous. Then we went to talk shit to Kiyoko and her why she never told me about your relationship and she threatened to beat us up because of how stupid we were being."

"You thought Niko was my boyfriend? You two are fucking idiots." You laugh. "We literally look exactly alike."

"That's the thing, I didn't see his face so I didn't know. I just saw you kiss him."

"...on the cheek, Tobio. I kissed Niko on the cheek. Anyways, he's coming to pick me, Tendou and Ushijima up, so you can explain yourself to him." You smile. "He's usually a nice person but, uh... let me just say he doesn't play around when it comes to family."

"He's gonna hate me isn't he?" Kageyama asks.

"No, not exactly. I mean I hope not anyways. I don't know what he wants to do to you right now."

There's a knock at the door. "Open up, (Y/N). Niko's in the car park." Tendou says.

"He said he was gonna call-" You say to yourself, reaching over and picking up your phone from the bedside table to see 4 missed calls from Niko. "Lol, never mind." You kiss Tobio on the lips one more time before standing up and opening the door to find Ushijima and Tendou in the hallway.

"Bro, we have to g- ohhhhh! Oh, shit! Were y'all..? Are you two... like... again..? Y'all are cool now?" Tendou smiles. "I hope you weren't getting freaky here."

Kageyama smirks and stands up from the bed and stands behind you with his left hand holding the door and his right arm wrapped around your chest. "No, we were just talking. But we're cool now." You say.

"Are you guys... like... talking talking... again?" Ushijima asks.

"I mean, I'm taking it as slow as she wants me to." Kageyama says kissing you on the cheek. You pout your lips and furrow your eyebrows, trying hard not to smile so wide.

"Look at your dumb ass blushing like an idiot." Tendou laughs. "As long as you're happy then me and Ushijima are too. Niko's most likely in the lobby right now. Let's go."

They both make their way out of your room. You pick up your bag then go to pick up your suitcase when Kageyama grabs it.

"I'll take this. Karasuno isn't leaving for another 20 minutes, I've got time." He plants a kiss on you neck before guiding you out of the room and locking the door behind him.

___________

You and Kageyama both arrive in the entrance of the building to find Niko there waiting for you. You run and jump into his arms so he swings to around.

"Hey, trouble." He smiles. "I hope your ugly ass has eaten."

"Yeah, I have but I'm still hungry so you now have the pleasure of buying me food." You chuckle. You look over at Kageyama and hold your hand out for him to take, then pull him in and turn back to your brother. "Niko... this is Kageyama. Kageyama... this is my _older brother,_ Niko."

Niko looks down on Kageyama with a screw face, and his arms folded before extending one towards him. "Nice to meet you I guess."

Kageyama stares up at him then down at you, slightly panicking.

"Niko, be nice and stop playing." You say, nudging him in the side.

He laughs and greets Kageyama properly. "I'm just messing around with you."

Kageyama reaches out his hand to bro hug Niko when Tendou calls you outside. "(Y/N), come put your suitcase in the car."

"Okay." You turn back to Niko and Kageyama. "I'll be two minutes."

Just as you leave, Niko grips tighter to Kageyama's hand and pulls him in so that only he can hear. "I'm really hoping this is the last time I hear any bullshit you pull with my baby sister. This may not have been your fault this time but if (Y/N) comes to me one more time and complains about you, you're not gonna like it. You're a good looking guy. I'm sure she'd hate to see your pretty face all messed up. You understand?"

"Mm... hm..." Kageyama nods hesitantly.

You walk back into the lobby and Niko pulls away. "Other than that, I think me and you will get along just fine." He laughs, patting him on the back.

Kageyama stares at you blankly as you walk towards him. You hold his cheeks with a confused look on your face. "Tobio, you've gone pale are you okay?" You turn to Niko. "Bro, what the hell did you do to him while I was gone?"

"Nothing! I didn't do anything, I swear." He lies.

"You're lying. You always say _'I swear'_ when you're trying to convince me you're telling the truth. You scared him didn't you?"

"No..?"

You take your hand one hand off Kageyama's face and start smacking Niko between every one of your words. "WHAT...THE... FUCK... HAVE I... TOLD... YOU... ABOUT... THREATENING... PEOPLE... I... LIKE! Get in the car please!"

"(Y/N), I'm the one driving!"

"Whose car is it though?!" Niko goes silent. "Yeah... yeah... silence. That's what I thought. Get your ass in the car before I beat you up in front of these people." He rolls his eyes and begins walking out the building. "Roll your eyes again at me and I'll take them out for you."

He huffs and walks into the car park then gets in the car, making sure he doesn't slam the door loud enough for you to hear.

Ushijima and Tendou peep their heads into the front of the car. "Let me guess...(Y/N) shouted at you again, didn't she?" Ushijima asks.

"You already know." Niko smirks. "I don't know how one small person can be so intimidating. Like, you guys. We're actually 6'2 and over, why do we tolerate this from someone who hasn't even reached 5'10 yet?"

"I know, right?" Tendou adds. "Like, why the hell is she so scary for? She must've yelled at me one time cause I didn't let her get me a Valentine's Day gift, bro I was so close to crying. I was so fucking scared."

"She did that to me on my 16th birthday." Ushijima chuckles, rubbing his eyes. "I've never been close to death but I seriously felt like I tasted it on that day."

They continue sharing their traumatic experiences about you while you finish your conversation with Kageyama.

"(Y/N), are you sure Niko isn't your younger brother, who is just... a lot bigger than you?" He asks.

"No, he's 26. 27 next month. Why?"

"Uh- no reason..."

You narrow your eyes at Kageyama before looking out to the car park. "I know he's gonna start telling me to hurry up so hopefully..." You move closer. "I'll see you later."

He smiles and wraps one arm around the back of your neck and pulls you in for a kiss when Kiyoko and Tanaka interrupt.

"Sorry to butt in... I just feel the need to talk to my wife, (Y/N), for just a second." Kiyoko says grabbing your arm and pulling you away to a quieter place.

"Girl, what are you-"

"Tanaka asked me out."

You pause for a moment. "What?"

"Tanaka... asked... me... out... and I may have, sort of, kind of, low-key maybe high-key said yes."

"KIYOKO, THIS IS HUGE ARE YOU CRAZY?! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! When did he ask you?"

"Like 10 minutes ago. I was in my room packing my things up and he walks in, doesn't even knock or anything, and goes _'I'm gonna be real with you. I don't want to keep beating around the bush and act like I'm okay with acting like your fan. I want you to be mine and mine only.'_ Girl, the _butterflies_ were going crazy, I nearly collapsed."

"Okay, okay! Then what? What happened after that?"

"I nodded cause I was speechless. Like, I wanted to say yes anyways but nothing was coming out. Then he walks towards me, grabs me by then neck, kisses me, then walks out and says 'Okay, I love you'."

"Brooooooo. I am in love with his energy. YES!"

"I'm being so real right now when I say I could've had his kids right there. Like that energy was so... UGHHHH... sexy!"

"I can imagine. Anyways, I'm here for it. I love both of you." You smile.

Tanaka and Kageyama walk back over to you and Kiyoko.

"I should get going now, my brother probably wants to go home now." You say. Tanaka and Kiyoko wave goodbye to you before heading upstairs to her room.

Kageyama turns to you. "Can this not be the last time we see each other?" He asks.

You smile and hold his hands, still looking up at him. "Why? What do you have in mind?"

"I'd like to go to the theme park again, or an aquarium, or a zoo. Just something to do with animals cause you said you liked those-"

"Wait?! You remember that? It was a passing comment, I didn't think you heard that." You smile happily.

He pulls your arms so that they wrap around his waist. You put your chin on his chest and look up at him. "I always listen to you. And now that we're okay, I know what I officially want to get you as an 'I'm sorry' gift."

"Tobio, no. You're not getting me anything."

"Sorry, I can't hear you. I'm up here."

"I'm not even that much shorter than you!" You laugh.

"5 inches is a lot when it comes to height difference." He smiles.

"And 8 inches is just a lot." You chuckle then take a hold of his hand and turning to leave the lobby to go to the car park while he still tries to figure out what you're talking about.

"Wait... (Y/N), what do you mea- OH SHIT! YOU MEANT ME?!" He laughs.

"You're so slow, it's adorable." You smile.

"My house is free for all of next week. Can you come over? We don't have to do anything you don't want to do, I'm still trying to take things slow with you right now."

"I'd love to. I'm choosing the movie though."

"Deal."

You both step in closer to each other and lean in for a kiss, when suddenly Niko starts flashing the car lights at you.

You sigh and lean your head against Kageyama's chest in embarrassment. "I'm gonna kill this man, I swear. I'm so sorry about him. I'll see you later." Kageyama holds your face and pulls you in to kiss him before you both pull back and wave goodbye as you walk towards your car, then drive away shortly after.

"You got her back, didn't you?" Hinata asks as he walks up and stands next to Kageyama, putting his hand on his shoulder.

He sighs and smiles. "Yeah, bro. She's a whole queen. I fucking won."


End file.
